Deficiency
by Miinami
Summary: Masalah, cinta, dan juga rasa saling membutuhkan. Membuat keduanya menyadari bahwa kekurangan ada, untuk membuat mereka belajar menerima. / "Kau boleh menjauh dariku, tapi tolong, jangan pernah berpikir untuk membenciku walau hanya sedikit." / COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Deficiency**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Miinami**

 **[ Sasuke & Sakura ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A SasuSaku Fanfiction.**

 **[ Masalah, cinta, dan juga rasa saling membutuhkan. Membuat keduanya menyadari bahwa kekurangan ada, untuk membuat mereka belajar menerima. / "Kau boleh menjauh dariku, tapi tolong, jangan pernah berpikir untuk membenciku walau hanya sedikit." ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, Threeshot, Typo, Alur kecepetan, Kata tak sesuai eyd, Drama terlalu krenyes/?, dll.**

 **.**

 **Tolong hargai imajinasi dari penulis aslinya, dengan tidak mencopy-paste atau memplagiat apapun dalam fic ini. Walau jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi percayalah, ini buatnya sampe jatuh bangun bro, sis /hala.**

 **Thank you *kiss***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read. Yeah?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Haruno Sakura tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, mungkin apa yang sahabat merahnya katakan memang benar, bahwa ia akan menjadi gila dalam waktu dekat. Isi kepalanya sebentar lagi akan meledak dan berubah menjadi serpihan kertas, mungkin. Ia butuh sedikit liburan, bukan, bukan sedikit melainkan liburan penuh di suatu tempat terpencil bila perlu, pulau di tengah laut misalnya. Dan tentunya tanpa makhluk yang bernama pria di dalamnya.

"Kau hanya perlu mengenalnya lebih jauh, itu saja." Uzumaki Karin kembali mengaduk Ice Mocacinno pesanannya dengan sedotan, kemudian bertompang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya, kembali menatap wanita berambut merah muda di depan sana dengan tatapan yang tetap tidak berubah. "Ketakutanmu tidak akan pernah hilang jika kau tidak berusaha, kau tahu itu."

Sakura menjawabnya dengan gumaman malas, ia ikut mengaduk teh hangatnya dengan sendok kecil. Pesanannya dengan Karin berbeda, dan Sakura tidak tahu kenapa wanita maniak warna merah itu memilih memesan minuman dingin di saat Tokyo sedang diterpa hujan lebat. "Aku tahu." jawabnya acuh, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu antusias dengan topik obrolan mereka saat ini, lebih tepatnya, tidak tertarik. "Dan kau juga tahu, bahwa aku butuh waktu, Karin."

"Sampai kapan?" Si merah membenarkan letak posisi kacamatanya yang sempat merosot, sepasang manik di balik kacamata tersebut menatap khawatir pada sahabatnya yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Ini sudah terlalu lama, Sakura."

Ia menghela napas cukup panjang, ia tahu, sangat tahu. Sudah lebih dari 3 tahun berlalu sejak putusnya ia dengan si brengsek itu—Sakura bahkan tidak sudi untuk menyebut namanya—dan sampai saat ini ia tidak berani untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Ia hanya belum berani, ia takut, tetapi bukan berarti tidak sama sekali. Ia masih butuh waktu untuk bisa sepenuhnya berinteraksi dengan seorang pria lagi, terlalu takut jika nanti kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang, dan ia tidak ingin menjadi wanita lemah yang akan menangis hanya karena cinta. _Please_ , ia bukan lagi gadis remaja Menengah Atas yang memprioritaskan cinta asmara. Itu memuakkan.

"Tidak semua lelaki itu sama, _Baby_." Karin merubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegak, sedikit lebih condong ke arah Sakura untuk membisikkan sesuatu. "Dia adalah pria baik-baik, dan dia akan mengerti fobiamu. Aku yakin itu."

Sebelah alisnya naik, Sakura terkekeh seolah ucapan Karin barusan adalah sebuah lelucon. "Darimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

" _Well_ , Naruto. Dia berteman baik dengannya."

Oh yeah, Naruto. Sepupu Karin yang Sakura juluki dengan sebutan si Kuning matahari, ia tidak terlalu takut pada Naruto mungkin karena sifatnya yang melewati batas normal itu sedikit membuatnya rileks, meski terkadang sukses membuatnya sakit kepala berkepanjangan. Dan sekarang, Karin ingin membuat Sakura mengenal lebih jauh tentang **teman Naruto** itu? Oh, ia berdoa agar pria itu tidak seberisik Naruto. "Kau bercanda." jawabnya sedikit kesal.

"Tidak, aku tidak." Karin menggeram, ia mencoba untuk tidak menggores pipi pucat Sakura dengan kuku tangannya, ia merongoh sesuatu dari dalam mantelnya, menaruhnya di atas meja agar Sakura dapat melihat. "Ini fotonya, dia seratus persen tampan, jika saja aku belum bertunangan maka aku jamin bahwa akulah yang akan mengambilnya lebih dulu." ucapnya setengah bercanda, setengah serius. "Dia salah satu direktur muda sukses di Jepang, dan aku yakin dia bukanlah lelaki brengsek seperti I—"

"Jangan sebut namanya." Sakura memicing tajam, kemudian menghela napas gusar. "Karin, hentikan. Aku tahu bahwa maksudmu baik, tapi aku." Ia menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya, tatapannya masih belum turun untuk melihat selembar foto yang tergeletak di atas meja _caffe_. "Aku hanya butuh sedikit waktu... lagi."

"Lagi? Kau bilang lagi?" Refleks, wanita berkacamata itu menggebrak meja yang kini mereka tempati, dan sukses membuat beberapa pengunjung lain menoleh ke arah mereka terganggu, Karin menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, setelah mengucapkan kata maaf, ia kembali duduk di kursinya. "Apa kau tidak sadar berapa umurmu sekarang, Sakura?" ujarnya gemas, dengan sengaja Karin mengeja saat menyebut nama Sakura di akhir.

"Aku tahu, tapi apa salahnya jika aku belum mempunyai pasangan diumur dua puluh empat?" Sakura akhirnya ikut terpancing, nada suaranya mulai naik. Membuat Karin melotot tak percaya, "Kau tidak tahu ketakutan apa yang aku rasakan!"

Karin memejamkan matanya, ia tahu jika saat ini Sakura sudah mulai terbawa emosi, wanita itu merasa bahwa ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal masalahnya, tapi Sakura salah, Karin tahu segalanya, ia bisa merasakan semuanya yang Sakura rasakan, oleh karena itu ia harus membantu sahabat sejak Sekolah Menengah Atasnya ini, bagaimanapun caranya. Sakura harus bisa melupakan masa lalunya, masa lalu buruknya. Ia kembali membuka mata, "Dengar Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu. Tapi kau tahu, aku menyayangimu sebagai saudariku. Berhentilah membuat dirimu sendiri menderita. Cobalah untuk kembali bersosialisasi dengan seorang pria, kumohon."

Sakura mengusap permukaan kulit wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Ia benci ketika harus membahas masa lalu sialannya dan juga fobia yang dialaminya, tapi jika Karin sampai mengucapkan kalimat mantra 'menyayangimu sebagai saudari' membuat hatinya kembali luluh. Ia akhirnya menghembuskan napasnya ke udara pelan, "Jadi... kau ingin aku bagaimana?"

Wajah Karin berbinar, wanita itu sepertinya memang sudah merencanakan semua ini, seolah memang sudah tersusun sejak awal apa yang akan terjadi dan apa yang tidak akan terjadi. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa memutar emeraldnya bosan. "Kau, berkencan dengannya."

Ia melotot, "Tunggu... apa?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Naruto dan memberitahunya bahwa kau setuju. Ini kabar bagus!"

Sakura menepuk keningnya frustasi, ia rupanya sudah salah bicaranya. "Kau tidak—" Tak didengar, wanita berkacamata itu sibuk menelepon seseorang, yang Sakura yakini itu adalah si pria berambut kuning. Kabar bagus? Apanya yang bagus? Ini adalah bencana besar baginya. Ditambah lagi, menurut informasi yang Karin berikan, pria itu adalah seorang Direktur muda yang sukses, seorang pria bila digabungkan dengan harta berlimpah, maka Sakura yakin pria itu akan dominan dengan sifat brengsek, womanizer, atau apapun itu. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk di sini.

Emeraldnya turun, dan untuk pertama kalinya melihat sepasang oniks tajam yang tercetak di dalam foto. Meskipun hanya dalam foto, tapi entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Seolah foto itu hidup dan benar-benar sedang menatap ke arahnya. Pria itu tampan, sangat tampan, dan sepertinya foto ini diambil dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi, terlihat dari raut wajah pria dalam foto ini yang sedikit terkejut ke arah kamera. Di bagian bawah foto itu terdapat sebuah nama yang ditulis menggunakan bolpoin.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke kembali menggeram gemas, ia berulang kali mencoba untuk melangkah ke kiri, tapi pria bodoh kuning di depannya ikut menghalangi jalannya dengan cara menghadang bagian sebelah kiri, lalu ke kanan, dan si kuning itu ikut menghadang bagian sebelah kanan. Ia mulai geram, dengan cepat ia menarik kerah kemeja yang pria di depannya kenakan, dan berucap dengan nada suara kelewat sinis, cukup membuktikan bahwa ia mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Apa yang kau inginkan, sialan."

"Woah, Sasuke. Tenanglah." Naruto mencicit, baiklah ia jujur, ia takut jika Sasuke sudah memasuki mode ganas seperti sekarang. Uchiha bungsu ini memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda terlalu lama, Naruto mendengus. "Aku hanya ingin bicara, lepaskan tanganmu."

Sasuke menghela napas kasar, ini sudah malam, dan ia sudah sangat lelah untuk sekedar mendengarkan celontehan Naruto yang ia yakin tidak penting sama sekali, jika tidak tentang masalah kedai ramennya, maka tentang masalah rumah tangganya bersama sang istri. Naruto sudah menikah, dan kenyataan itu membuatnya berada satu langkah di belakang Naruto, ia terbiasa menjadi nomor satu. Jika saja, jika saja ia tidak memiliki suatu masalah. "Lalu apa?" Ia melepaskan cengkramannya, mencoba bersabar di sini. "Jika tidak penting, lebih baik kau bicara nanti, Naruto. Aku sedang tidak dalam suasana baik."

"Aku mengerti." Naruto mengangguk sesaat, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sekitar, "Lebih baik kita duduk, tidak bagus berbicara sambil berdiri 'kan?" ucapnya yang hanya dibalas gumaman khas oleh Sasuke. Naruto berjalan ke arah salah satu sofa yang berada di seberang ruang rapat, diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Pria beristri itu berdeham sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap sang atasan di Perusahaannya dengan serius. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Alisnya mengkerut, "Apa?" Sasuke mengulangi bagai orang idiot. "Jawaban apa?"

Naruto melotot tak percaya, "Jawaban! Tentang yang aku bicarakan padamu kemarin, kuharap kau tidak lupa, Sasuke."

Pria itu terdiam, mencoba untuk mengulang kembali apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Naruto kemarin, dan oniksnya meredup saat sebuah ingatan terlintas di kepalanya. "Tidak." Ia tahu betul apa yang Naruto maksud di sini, seorang wanita, yang gilanya akan Naruto bersikeras untuk membuat Sasuke mengenal lebih jauh wanita yang wajahnya sama sekali tidak ia ketahui ini. "Kau gila? Ini tidak akan bekerja."

"Ya, ini akan." Manik biru langitnya memicing tajam, seakan-akan Naruto memang seratus persen yakin bahwa wanita yang berteman baik dengan sepupunya ini mampu membuat sahabatnya kembali **sembuh**. "Kau hanya perlu mencoba, Sasuke. Dan lihat apa tubuhmu bereaksi, atau tidak."

Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri, ia gila karena masalahnya, dan sekarang kegilaannya bertambah karena Naruto mencoba untuk mencari wanita yang mampu membuatnya kembali normal. Sasuke tidak gila, hanya saja Itachi bilang bahwa ia bisa saja tidak normal, seperti para pria dewasa pada umumnya. Dan jika ia boleh jujur, masalah ini membuatnya ikut merasa terbebani. Satu persatu mimpi buruk perlahan-lahan mendatanginya bagai air hujan yang saat ini mengguyur kota Tokyo. Entah sadar atau tidak, sebelah tangannya terkepal erat, ia takut, bukan, tapi sangat takut.

Organ di antara kedua kakinya sudah lama tidak bisa merasakan ketegangan, yang biasanya dirasakan para pria jika melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dengan wanita.

Ia takut, ini terjadi sudah sejak lama, bahkan wanita-wanita penghibur yang pernah ia temui bersama Naruto di klub malam tidak ada yang mampu membuat miliknya berdiri, sudah sejak lama darahnya tidak berdesir akibat sentuhan wanita pada tubuhnya, ia seolah mati rasa, wanita-wanita berpakaian seksi di matanya kini terlihat hambar. Jika ditanya, Sasuke beralih menyukai sesama jenis, tidak ia tidak seperti itu. Ia masih menyukai lawan jenis, terbukti bahwa satu tahun kemarin ia baru saja berhubungan dengan salah satu teman rekan kerjanya, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, wanita itu tidak bisa mengobati sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya.

Sasuke membutuhkan seorang wanita yang mampu menjadi obat baginya, mampu mengembalikan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya kembali panas dalam artian tertentu, ini bukan berarti ia membutuhkan wanita hanya untuk memuaskan nafsunya, sama sekali bukan. Ia butuh wanita yang bisa menjadi obat dan juga, cinta. Keluarganya—khususnya sang Ibu—berulang kali bertanya pertanyaan yang sama, dengan topik yang itu itu saja. Tentang kapan ia akan memperkenalkan wanita kepada keluarganya, tentang kapan ia akan menikah, kapan ia akan bisa memberikan kedua orangnya cucu.

Tapi, sesuatu dalam dirinya berteriak. Miliknya bahkan tidak pernah bereaksi terhadap sentuhan wanita, bagaimana bisa ia memberikan cucu kepada Ayah dan Ibunya? Ini buruk. Kenapa ini terjadi padanya?

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke." Suara Naruto seolah kembali menarik kesadarannya, Sasuke mengerjap perlahan, dan membetulkan posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar. Ia hanya menceritakan masalah ini pada Naruto dan sang kakak, tidak ada keberanian dalam dirinya untuk bercerita pada sang Ibu apalagi Ayahnya, ia cukup yakin bahwa ini hanyalah rasa sementara, dan semuanya akan kembali semula. Tapi takdir seolah mengejeknya, selama hampir 4 tahun ini, Sasuke tidak lagi merasakan gairah nafsu birahi dalam hidupnya.

"Naruto." Ia menghela napas lelah, "Kau tahu jika ini gagal, dan akan berakhir dengan menyakiti pihak wanita." Sasuke menatap dinding bercat putih bersih di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau bisa memulainya dari saling mengenal satu sama lain, bukan begitu? Kenali dia sebaik kau mengenal dirimu sendiri, karena dari apa yang aku tahu dari Karin. Bahwa—" Naruto terdiam sejenak, melihat bahwa raut wajah Sasuke mulai berubah, pria itu penasaran, terbukti dengan menolehnya Sasuke dan menunggu lanjutan ucapannya. "—dia memiliki semacam trauma atau bisa dibilang, fobia pada seorang pria."

"Fobia?"

Si kuning mengangguk kecil, "Hubungannya dengan seorang pria di masa lalu tidak berjalan baik. Kau bisa mengetahuinya dari wanita itu sendiri, dan kurasa kau butuh sedikit kerja keras disini." Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya, mengeluarkan selembar foto dan memperlihatkannya ke hadapan Sasuke. "Ini dia."

Kening Sasuke mengkerut, dan satu kata yang terlintas di pikirannya saat itu juga adalah, wanita itu cantik, sangat cantik untuk ukuran wanita yang mempunyai masalah serius di masa lalunya. Sepasang emerald di sana tampak bercahaya, dengan kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengambil foto tersebut dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

Sedangkan Naruto menyeringai tipis melihat respon sahabatnya, sudah ia duga ini akan berhasil, pasti akan berhasil, dan harus berhasil. Bagaimanapun juga, ia ingin melihat sahabat dekatnya hidup normal, menikah, kemudian memiliki keturunan. "Bagaimana?"

Sasuke terdiam, benar apa kata Naruto. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, dan mungkin saja ini akan bekerja. "Siapa namanya?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang tidak lepas dari selembar foto tersebut.

"Haruno Sakura."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Karena prinsipku adalah, cinta tidak hadir untuk memuaskan rasa kesepian, melainkan untuk menuntaskan pencarian. Jadi, untuk apa terburu-buru hanya demi kesenangan?"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak obrolannya dengan Karin tentang pria berambut raven itu, dan sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa pria tersebut akan muncul dan menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Sakura. Ia mendesah, sudah ia duga itu tidak akan berguna, Karin hanya membual dan ia terlalu berharap bahwa fobianya akan terobati. Namun, jika begini mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bisa dekat lagi dengan seorang pria manapun. Ketakutannya terlalu besar, dan ia tidak cukup berani untuk melangkah melewatinya.

Sakura menatap jalanan yang basah, karena hujan baru saja turun satu jam yang lalu, kemudian beralih melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Setelah memberikan naskah novelnya kepada penerbit, ia harus cepat ke supermarket untuk mengisi lemari esnya dengan makanan jika tidak ingin mati kelaparan, hidup seorang diri di kota yang jauh dari kedua orang tua memang sulit. Ia mendongak, berniat melangkah menuju halte bus jika saja di depan sana tidak terparkir sebuah mobil berwarna hitam, dengan seorang pria yang sedang bersandar pada bagian sampingnya.

Pria itu, adalah pria yang berada di dalam foto minggu lalu. Menggenakan kemeja berwarna hitam lengkap dengan dasi yang sudah tidak terpasang rapi di lehernya, lengan kemeja itu digulung hingga siku sehingga menampilkan lengan putihnya yang kuat. Emeraldnya terpaku, saat sepasang oniks di depan sana menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca, Sakura mengenalnya, dan mungkin juga pria itu tahu siapa dirinya. Angin bertiup, dan membuat helaian raven dengan model mencuat di bagian belakangnya ikut bergoyang, pesona pria itu terlalu tinggi, hingga tanpa sadar Sakura menggenggam tali tas selempangnya erat.

Dia, Sasuke, hanya terdiam dengan posisi bersandar pada mobilnya. Tatapannya fokus ke arah depan, ke arah wanita merah muda sebahu yang berdiri beberapa langkah kaki dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya menegang secara tiba-tiba, wanita dalam foto yang sekarang ia lihat secara langsung itu terlalu sempurna untuknya, dia sangat cantik dan juga menarik, meski hanya menggunakan pakaian sederhana berupa sweater merah maroon dan rok hitam berbahan kain di bawah lutut, tetapi entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa pesona wanita itu terasa sangat tinggi. Hati kecilnya berteriak, ia menyukai wanita itu dalam sekali pertemuan yang bahkan tidak disengaja ini, dan jika halnya dirinya tetap tidak bereaksi pada si merah muda, mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya Sasuke berhubungan dengan wanita.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya dan maju satu langkah, membuat emerald di depan sana membulat dan sontak melangkah mundur, menjauh dari pria yang mungkin mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Rasa takut tiba-tiba saja menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan mengintruksi pikirannya untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini, Sakura bisa melihat bahwa kedua oniks itu mulai menyala, tatapan pria itu berubah menjadi tatapan yang haus akan sesuatu. Dan itu membuat tubuhnya seketika bergidik, mimpi buruknya tiba-tiba saja terlintas di otaknya. Berniat berbalik dan berlari sekuat mungkin, jika sana sebuah suara berat memanggil namanya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura menegang, ia tidak sanggup meski hanya sekedar menoleh ke belakang, lebih tepatnya tidak mau, ia takut, sangat takut. Tuhan, tidak bisakah kau memberikan ia jalan untuk keluar saat ini?

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura yang membelakanginya, ia sadar, wanita itu takut padanya, dan sebisa mungkin ia harus membuat wanita itu menerimanya. Naruto memberikan obat yang tepat, tubuhnya secara ajaib terasa panas hanya karena melihat kaki jenjang wanita itu saat angin halus dengan nakalnya bertiup, dan membuat rok yang dikenakannya bergoyang sedikit tertarik ke atas. Sasuke menelan salivanya guna mengurangi rasa gugup, ini harus berhasil, dan dimulai dari saling mengenal.

"Kita perlu bicara."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini buruk.

Sangat buruk bagi Sakura yang menderita *androfobia, detak jantungnya bekerja berkali-kali lipat saat ini, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menundukkan kepalanya atau melihat ke arah lain, menghindari sepasang oniks di depan sana yang terus menatap padanya. Tidak bisa 'kah pria itu membiarkan Sakura pergi? Ia ingin menangis sekarang, fobia ini menyiksanya. Ia takut, sangat takut, tatapan pria itu sedari tadi seolah akan memakannya hidup-hidup.

Sasuke menghela napas berat, ia sedikit bergerak untuk merubah posisi duduknya. Oh, lihatlah bagaimana resahnya wanita yang saat ini bersamanya, wanita itu berulang kali berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata dengannya, terlihat sangat jelas bahwa wanita itu ketakutan setengah mati hanya karena duduk satu meja bersamanya. Ayolah, ia mirip seperti seorang psikopat yang hendak membunuh korbannya di sini. "Sebelumnya, maaf tiba-tiba mengajakmu kemari." ucapnya memulai, mereka tidak bisa terus-menerus hanya saling berdiam diri di dalam restoran ini.

Sakura mencubit lengannya sendiri cukup keras, kebiasaan buruknya jika sedang dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya gelisah, seperti saat ini, androfobia. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan, dan sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup, meskipun ia tahu usahanya sia sia. "Ya." jawabnya, sial! Suaranya bergetar, ayolah tolong saat ini saja, bersikaplah normal Sakura! "Tidak masalah."

Suaranya indah, dan sepertinya wanita itu tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Sasuke yang jelas-jelas terpesona hanya karena mendengar suaranya. Ia berdeham sejenak, apapun yang ia lakukan sekarang jangan sampai membuat si merah muda semakin ketakutan, cukup mencari topik obrolan yang mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman. "Aku yakin kau mengenalku."

Emeraldnya terus bergerak menghindari tatapan lawan jenis yang duduk di hadapannya, "Ya... temanku membicarakan sedikit tentangmu minggu lalu." Bagus, bicaralah lebih banyak dan kurangi ketakutanmu Sakura. Karin bilang bahwa pria raven ini adalah pria baik-baik, ya, dia pria yang baik, mungkin. "Dan kau juga mengenalku."

"Hn." Sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas, Sasuke tersenyum meski tipis, sangat tipis. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, jika kau lupa."

"Haruno... Sakura." Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, berharap bahwa detak jantungnya bisa segera kembali normal, senyuman tipis pria itu terlihat jelas oleh indra penglihatannya dan itu semakin membuat rasa gugup dalam dirinya meningkat drastis. Kedua telapak tangannya berkeringat, dan yang ia bisa lakukan saat ini hanyalah meremas roknya atau sesekali mencubit lengannya sendiri.

Ini gila, gerakan Sakura mengigit bibir tadi membuat jantungnya seketika berdebar, meskipun ia tahu kenapa alasan wanita itu mengigit bibir, tapi sungguh itu terlihat sangat menggoda. Sial, otaknya mulai kotor. "Kau... yah, jadi, salam kenal." ucapannya berantakan, bagus sekali Uchiha, kau bagaikan orang idiot saat ini. "Kuharap kita bisa mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh lagi, berteman misalnya?"

Berteman? Berteman katanya? Jangan bercanda, Sakura akan mati berdiri jika terus menerus dihadapkan dengan pria ini, fobianya terus meningkat dan mengintruksi pikirannya agar ia segera menyelesaikan obrolan tidak penting sekarang dan lari sejauh mungkin. Pria ini terlalu membuat mimpi buruknya naik ke permukaan, dalam segi fisik, Sasuke nyaris mirip 74 persen dengan si bajingan itu, ini buruk dan ia tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan pria ini. Tidak mau. Ini seperti mengulang kejadian yang sama, kedua kakinya bergerak gelisah, ia harus pergi. "Maaf aku—"

"Aku tahu masalahmu."

Emeraldnya membulat, gerakan Sakura yang akan berdiri dari duduknya terhenti saat Sasuke menautkan jari-jarinya di depan bibir, ekspresi pria itu kelewat serius jika hanya untuk mengobrol santai, dan ini membuatnya takut. Apa maksud ucapannya tadi? Apa dia mengetahui fobianya? Apa... dia memang orang yang tepat untuk berbagi masalahnya? Mengobati androfobianya? "Maaf, apa maksudmu?"

"Gerak gerikmu bukan mencerminkan bahwa kau gugup dalam hal menyukai atau cinta dan sejenisnya saat berhadapan dengan pria, melainkan takut, ketakutan yang sangat besar." Oniks itu tidak lagi terlihat karena pemiliknya tengah memejamkan mata, tetapi sesaat kemudian kembali menampakkan wujudnya. "Fobia terhadap lawan jenis yang dialami wanita.." ucapnya kemudian dan membuat Sakura membatu seketika.

"Androfobia, benar?"

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

Sasuke menghela napas, ia memang pernah membacanya di internet, gerak gerik Sakura sama persis seperti apa yang ditulis dalam artikel tersebut. Sakura tidak merona, juga tidak terlihat salah tingkah saat ia tatap, berbeda dengan beberapa wanita yang pernah ia ajak bicara dan terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikan. Emerald itu terlalu menampilkan rasa takut yang teramat besar, mau tak mau ia juga ikut merasa bersalah. Ia akhirnya mengerti apa masalah wanita ini tanpa harus diberitahu, dan benar apa kata Naruto. Ia harus bekerja keras di sini.

Sakura sendiri tetap berkutat dengan pikirannya, mengapa pria itu tahu? Apa ketakutannya terlalu mencolok hingga dia menyadarinya? Seharusnya... jangan sampai tahu. Ini memalukan. Sampai Sasuke kembali membuka suara, dan lagi-lagi membuat detak jantungnya seakan berhenti.

"Membutuhkan bantuan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi stiker bintang-bintang kecil kini terasa berbeda, ada sesuatu yang membuat bintang-bintang itu redup, meskipun Sakura sudah mematikan lampu kamarnya dan biasanya stiker itu akan bersinar seperti bintang sungguhan, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia meraih gulingnya dan merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping, perkataan pria itu terus terulang di dalam kepalanya, seolah-olah terekam jelas setiap kata yang pria bernama Sasuke itu ucapkan. Sakura memang membutuhkan bantuan, ia butuh seseorang yang dapat mengerti fobianya, mengobatinya, menjadi obat baginya. Sehingga membuat Sakura kembali terbiasa akan kehadiran seorang pria.

Tapi,

Apa benar Sasuke orang yang tepat?

Ia mengigit bibir bagian dalamnya gemas, pria itu mengerti tentang fobianya, menebak dalam sekali pertemuan itu adalah hal yang menakjubkan. Sifat dewasa dan pembawaan yang tenang itu mau tak mau membuat Sakura terpesona, meskipun rasa takut lebih mendominasi saat tadi. Ini gila, kenapa ada pria dengan tingkat kepekaan yang tinggi seperti si raven itu?

 _ **"Aku mengerti masalahmu, kau bisa datang ke tempatku jika suatu saat berubah pikiran, dan aku akan membantu."**_

Sakura kembali berguling ke arah lain. Jika memang pria itu adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi obatnya, maka untuk apa menunggu? Meminta bantuannya bukankah tidak masalah? Lagipula pria itu yang terlebih dulu menawarkan. Tapi, sesuatu mengganjal di hatinya. Bagaimana jika ia kembali salah memilih? Bagaimana jika Sasuke adalah pria yang memanfaatkan fobianya untuk hal buruk?

 _ **"...dan aku juga membutuhkan bantuanmu."**_

Bantuannya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu Sasuke? Bukankah dia terlihat normal-normal saja? Lalu, bantuan apa yang dia maksud? Kenapa juga dia bisa menawarkan bantuan tanpa berpikir panjang? Apa dia juga memiliki masalah semacam fobia sepertinya? Tapi jika dilihat dari gerak geriknya, Sasuke itu normal, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tingkah laku mencurigakan... lantas, apa?

"Aku akan gila." gumamnya pelan, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Karin benar, ketakutannya tidak akan pernah hilang jika ia tidak berusaha, dan ini adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk memulai. Sakura bangkit, mengambil sesuatu di atas meja tempatnya bekerja untuk menulis novel, dan menatap sebuah kartu nama dalam diam. Ia menarik napas cukup panjang kemudian menghembuskannya ke udara, semoga ini bukanlah awal yang buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah masuk hari ke-3, ia menghitungnya dengan benar dan tentu tidak salah. Wanita itu tidak datang, dia tidak menerima tawaran bantuan darinya. Apa ini berarti ia kehilangan obatnya? Obat untuk mengatasi masalahnya?

Sasuke menggeram rendah, ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal untuk menumpu kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat. Pekerjaannya menumpuk saat ini, dan akan sangat mustahil bagi Sasuke untuk bisa keluar walau hanya sebentar. Ia ingin menanyakan pada Naruto di mana tempat tinggal Sakura, ia yakin bahwa ia akan meledak sebentar lagi, wanita itu terlalu berdampak besar hanya dalam sekali pertemuan.

Bayang-bayang saat angin halus bertiup dan membuat rok itu tertarik ke atas, saat Sakura mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, saat melihat kedua manik emerald itu menatap tepat ke arahnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Sasuke kembali menggeram sedikit lebih keras, ia ingin melihatnya lagi. Hanya karena gerakan kecil wanita bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu bisa membuat panas tubuhnya seketika meningkat adalah hal yang luar biasa. Darahnya berdesir dan berkumpul di satu titik salah satu organ tubuhnya, ia membutuhkan wanita itu.

Sesuatu yang pernah hilang itu, telah kembali. Dan pemegang kendali penuh atas tubuhnya saat ini hanyalah si merah muda, ia harus bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi. Harus. Suara pintu diketuk membuat Sasuke sontak menegakkan punggungnya, ia mendecih pelan, disaat seperti ini mengapa selalu ada orang-orang yang mengganggu ketenangannya? "Hn."

Sosok wanita berambut coklat ikal sepunggung memasuki ruangannya, ia tersenyum sopan seraya membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya sesaat. "Maaf menganggu Pak, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." ucapnya dengan nada suara rendah.

Alisnya mengkerut, "Siapa?"

"Beliau hanya bilang bahwa ini penting." sorot mata sang Sekretaris itu berubah menjadi sedikit bergetar takut ketika aura hitam seketika mengelilingi atasannya. Ia tahu betul bahwa Uchiha bungsu ini sangat benci jika ada tamu yang datang tanpa diundang, ataupun tamu yang datang tanpa memberitahu atau membuat janji terlebih dahulu. "Bag—"

"Rekan bisnis?"

"Sepertinya bukan, Pak." Sekretaris itu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan? "Itu... dia memiliki rambut merah muda."

Oniksnya membulat, ia hanya mengenal satu orang yang memiliki rambut merah muda dalam hidupnya. Seorang wanita yang baru-baru ini mengusik pikirannya, mungkinkah itu... Ia sontak menegakkan punggungnya, berdeham sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Antarkan dia ke ruanganku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tersenyum pada wanita yang mengantarnya ke depan pintu ruangan yang katanya adalah ruangan sang atasan, yaitu orang yang saat ini ia cari. Ia menatap kepergian wanita tersebut dan kembali menatap pintu di depannya. Tarik napas, hembuskan, tarik napas, hembuskan, ayo Haruno! Ini pasti akan berjalan baik-baik saja, cukup ajak pria itu bicara tanpa mendekatinya, kurangi kegugupanmu dan jangan terlalu banyak basa-basi. Setelah itu kembali pulang.

Tangannya yang menyentuh kenop pintu bergetar kecil, keringat perlahan tapi pasti mulai mengalir di pelipisnya, ia gugup, terlampau gugup, ini adalah kali kedua ia akan bertatap muka dengan seorang pria yang sejak 3 hari lalu sukses membuatnya seakan ingin meledak. Menelan saliva takut, ia mulai menarik kenop pintu ke bawah dan mendorong kayu dengan lapisan cukup tebal itu perlahan. "Permisi."

Di sana, seorang pria dengan aura sensualnya yang tinggi duduk di atas kursi, menghadap tepat ke arah pintu dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Jantung si merah muda seketika seolah akan meloncat dari tempatnya, bersyukur Sakura sesegera mungkin menstabilkan rona wajahnya dengan mencubit lengannya keras. Ia gugup, entahlah, mungkin bisa dibilang takut. Namun, ketika melihat kedua oniks di depan sana menatap lembut padanya mau tak mau membuatnya sedikit rileks. "Um, hai." Ia menutup pintunya tanpa berbalik, dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Masih mengingatku?"

Sasuke tersenyum lebih lebar, "Tentu." Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu, sedikit menjaga jarak dengan berada 5 langkah kaki dari Sakura. Ketakutan wanita itu masih sangat bisa ia rasakan, terlihat jelas bahwa emerald indahnya melebar kaget ketika ia mendekat. Sasuke menghela napas, "Tak perlu takut, aku tidak akan memakanmu." ucapnya seraya memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Kekehan kecil yang berasal dari Sakura terdengar dalam ruangan tersebut. "Maaf, aku lupa bahwa kau memiliki kepekaan yang tinggi." jawabnya, ia kembali mencubit lengannya sebelum berbicara. "Jadi... um ya, aku kemari untuk membicarakan soal saling membantu."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, "Aku tahu." Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah sofa berwarna hitam di samping jendela yang berada dalam ruang kerjanya, dan berbalik, menatap Sakura yang memandangnya dengan raut wajah bingung. "Duduklah. Aku akan sangat tidak sopan jika membiarkan tamu ku terus menerus berdiri."

Sofa, sofa itu hanya cukup untuk dua orang, itupun dengan jarak di antara keduanya yang cukup dekat. Itu buruk, dan Sakura tidak mau mengambil resiko jika nantinya ia kelepasan menampar atasan di perusahaan ini jika androfobianya secara mendadak meningkat. "Sekali lagi, maaf, kau tahu apa masalahku." jawabnya berusaha sopan. "Cukup seperti ini."

"Berusahalah."

Alisnya mengernyit, "Apa?"

"Berusaha, dimulai dari hal-hal kecil. Seperti halnya mencoba untuk berada sedikit lebih dekat dengan pria." jawab Sasuke, kedua oniksnya berubah serius, "Anggap ini semacam terapi, jadi duduk." ucapannya sukses membuat tengkuk Sakura tegang, pria itu benar, tujuan utamanya kemari adalah untuk menerima obat, dan Sasuke-lah obatnya. Melihat Sakura mulai mendekat ke arahnya membuat senyum tipis Sasuke kembali tercetak, pria itu menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya dan mengangguk meyakinkan.

Ia duduk perlahan di sana, dengan jantung luar biasa berdetak lebih cepat. Ini gila, tapi ia harus mencoba, Sasuke hanya berada 2 jengkal tangan darinya, dan ini adalah peningkatan yang luar biasa dalam hidupnya selama 3 tahun terakhir, ia kembali bisa duduk bersama lawan jenis, dalam waktu singkat. Senyumnya mengembang meski tipis, sangat tipis. "Uh, ini—maksudku maaf, aku pasti terlihat sangat aneh sekarang." cicitnya, Sakura kembali mencubit tangannya sedikit lebih keras.

Sasuke bersandar pada sandaran sofa di belakangnya, tanpa diberitahupun ia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa wanita itu sangat takut berada di dekatnya. Tubuh kecil Sakura terlihat bergetar ketika ia bergerak, meskipun hanya mencari posisi nyaman untuk bersandar, "Hn." jawabnya, Sasuke melirik wanita di sebelahnya sejenak, dan kembali menatap lurus. "Kau kemari untuk bantuanku 'kan?" Sakura mengangguk kecil, dan Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. "Tapi kuharap kau tidak lupa, apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk mendapatkannya."

" _Well_ , yeah." Jari jemarinya bergerak bertautan di atas pangkuannya, Sakura terus berbicara tanpa menatap lawan. Lebih tepatnya takut untuk menoleh ke samping. "Membantu masalahmu, aku tahu itu."

"Hn." Sasuke membuka telapak tangannya ke arah Sakura, membuat alis wanita Haruno itu mengkerut bingung. "Kita mulai dari yang paling awal, sentuh tanganku."

"Kau gila?" Sakura sontak menoleh dan menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan, nyaris memekik, ia kelepasan berkata cukup kasar. Oh tidak, berharap saja bahwa Sasuke tidak akan melemparnya dari sini. "Maaf, maksudku, aku itu—" dan selanjutnya yang sangat tidak ia bayangkan adalah Sasuke tertawa cukup nyaring, kedua kelopak mata pria itu menyipit dilengkapi dengan Sasuke yang memegangi perutnya sendiri. "Ini serius, tuan."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Sasuke mengusap permukaan kulit wajahnya, mencoba untuk meredakan sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya secara tiba-tiba tadi. "Nona, tanganku cukup bersih jika halnya kau takut bahwa aku baru saja buang air tanpa membilasnya."

Sakura berekspresi jijik, "Kau jorok."

"Hanya perumpamaan." Sasuke mendengus pelan, ia kembali membuka telapak tangannya, dan mengarahkannya tepat di depan Sakura yang kini menatap penuh ke arahnya. "Cukup sentuh, dan biasakan."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, cukup lama sebenarnya. Ia hanya memandangi telapak tangan yang terbuka di hadapannya dalam diam, sampai akhirnya tangan kanannya bergerak, mendekati telapak tangan yang lebih besar dari ukuran miliknya. "Kau... serius?" Melihat Sasuke mengangguk, Sakura refleks menelan salivanya takut. Ia 75 persen takut, dan 25 persen gugup, ini membuat jantungnya kembali berpacu dengan cepat, emeraldnya berulang kali menatap Sasuke dan telapak tangan itu bergantian. Sampai kulitnya benar-benar merasakan sentuhan lembut dari permukaan kulit telapak tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi menggelitik kulit tangannya di sana. Sakura menyentuhnya dengan sangat perlahan, seolah berhati-hati karena takut kulitnya akan terluka jika disentuh terlalu keras. Oh Tuhan, ini bahkan hanya sentuhan kecil di telapak tangannya, tapi kenapa... kenapa berhasil membuat darahnya berdesir? Oniksnya kembali terbuka, tetapi tidak lagi menampilkan kelembutan seperti saat pertama kali. Itu adalah tatapan yang mulai didominasi oleh nafsu. Ini gawat. Kendalikan dirimu Uchiha, wanita itu membutuhkanmu sebagai obat, dan ia juga membutuhkan si merah muda sebagai obat. Jangan bertindak di luar kendali.

Sakura mengelus telapak tangan yang memiliki ukuran lebih besar dari miliknya dengan sangat perlahan, tangan pria itu lembut, meski terasa sedikit kasar karena mungkin para pria lebih sering melakukan pekerjaan berat, tapi ini berbeda, sesuatu dalam dirinya berkata bahwa ini memang benar, tapi melihat Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan alis mengkerut membuat pergerakannya terhenti. "Maaf... apa aku menyentuhmu terlalu keras?" pertanyaan bodoh, tapi ini sungguh membuatnya merasa tidak enak, ekspresi Sasuke terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu. Bisa saja pria itu kesakitan karena pergerakannya.

"Uh... tidak." Kelopak matanya kembali terbuka, menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi ketakutannya seraya menahan sesuatu yang berkumpul pada titik kedutnya di bawah sana. Ini gila, pengaruh sentuhan wanita itu terlalu besar. Jika dilanjutkan, ia yakin bahwa wanita itu akan pulang dengan dipenuhi ruam merah di lehernya, memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat Sasuke merasakan ketegangan yang semakin meningkat. Sial! "Untuk hari ini, mungkin cukup sampai di sini saja."

Benar dugaannya, pria itu merasa kesakitan akibat sentuhannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, maaf." Ia menunduk seraya mengigit bibir bagian dalamnya, merasa bersalah. Namun yang ia dapat adalah sebuah sentuhan lembut pada pucuk kepalanya, membuat ia seketika melenjit kaget.

"Kau tidak menyakitiku, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat terapimu cukup akhiri, untuk hari ini." ucapnya pelan, celananya semakin terasa sempit, ia kelepasan menyentuh wanita itu. Sekali lagi, alarm pertanda bahaya berderung keras dalam diri Sakura, ini pertama kali sejak 3 tahun lalu seorang pria menyentuh dirinya, salah satu anggota tubuhnya. Sasuke menghela napas pelan saat Sakura secara cepat berdiri dengan raut wajah panik, ia harus berpikir sesuatu yang dapat meredakan panas tubuhnya. Harus. "Maaf." ucapnya pelan.

Sakura memejamkan kelopak matanya, tadi itu adalah serangan mendadak baginya yang menderita androfobia, sentuhan ringan Sasuke di kepalanya membuat tubuhnya seketika bergidik takut. Ini gila, mereka bahkan baru saja bertemu 2 kali, dan sudah saling menyentuh—meski hanya sentuhan biasa. Sudah ia duga bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang baik. "Aku... kurasa, aku harus pergi." Sakura dengan cepat berjalan ke arah pintu, sebelumnya ia sempat menoleh pada Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis—meski senyuman gugup bercampur takut lebih mendominasi, "Terimakasih, Uchiha- _san_."

Dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa senyuman wanita Haruno tersebut mengandung arti bahwa ia tidak akan pernah kembali ke sini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sahabatnya saat ini mirip seperti pria yang baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya, dan merasa putus asa sehingga akan mengakhiri hidup dengan meminum bir sebanyak-banyaknya. Naruto tahu bahwa ia hanya mengkhayal, karena nyatanya Sasuke masihlah tetap menjadi pemimpin di perusahaannya, hanya saja keadaan pria tampan tersebut yang jauh dari kata pemimpin.

"Satu lagi."

Naruto menghela napas gusar, "Tidak Sasuke! Sudah cukup, kau sudah terlalu mabuk!" ucapnya seraya memberi kode pada sang bartender untuk berhenti memberi pria di sampingnya minuman beralkohol tingkat tinggi, ia memijat pelipisnya yang berkedut nyeri. Ia punya banyak pekerjaan di kedai ramennya, dan Sasuke dengan seenak hati menariknya menuju klub malam seperti saat sekarang ini, disaat Naruto harus memikirkan banyak hal ini itu, Sasuke sendiri asik dengan alkohol dan halusinasinya. "Kau akan tumbang sebentar lagi."

"Tidak aku tidak." Sasuke melipat tangannya di atas meja, suara dentuman musik yang menyala dengan kencang di segala penjuru ruangan seakan tak terdengar, pendengarannya seolah menuli, dan satu titik fokusnya saat ini adalah siluet merah muda yang menghilang sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Wajahnya memerah karena pengaruh minuman yang ia teguk lebih dari sebanyak 2 botol, ini gila memang, tapi ia sudah terlalu frustasi. Wanita itu tidak lagi datang padanya, dan terlebih lagi Sasuke tidak tahu di mana wanita Haruno itu tinggal, Narutopun sama, hanya sepupu si pecinta ramen-lah yang tahu. Namun sayang, Karin tidak mau memberitahunya.

Kepalanya berputar, sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar bahwa beberapa suara khas wanita mendekat padanya, wanita penghibur, terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya yang kelewat seolah menggoda. Ia mendongak dan melihat 3 wanita nyaris tidak berpakaian mengelilinginya dan juga Naruto. Ia memang mabuk, tapi bukan berarti ia akan tergoda oleh bentuk tubuh terbuka seperti yang saat ini ia lihat. Sasuke hanya membutuhkan Sakura untuk membuat darahnya terasa mendidih, hanya wanita itu. "Uh... apa?"

Naruto menepuk keningnya, ia tersenyum kikuk pada ketiga wanita penghibur yang berada di sekitarnya. "Maaf, tapi kami tidak." Ia tertawa kaku, bayang-bayang Hinata sang istri yang tidak memberinya jatah bulanan lebih menyeramkan daripada ia harus melakukan seks dengan salah satu jalang di sini.

"Aw sayang jangan takut." Wanita berambut biru laut tertawa menggoda, "Kami hanya akan menemanimu."

"Sampah." Ketiganya, termasuk Naruto menatap pria raven yang terlihat sangat berantakan saat ini dengan tatapan terkejut, Sasuke berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, memandang jijik kepada 3 wanita berpakaian nyaris telanjang di depannya. "Hei jalang, kau dengar? Dasar sampah."

"Sasuke!" Naruto sontak berdiri dan menarik Sasuke untuk keluar dari klub setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang di atas meja, sahabatnya mabuk berat dan ia yakin sebentar lagi Sasuke akan mengoceh segala sesuatu yang hanya akan menyakiti hati yang mendengarnya. Tapi lain halnya dengan Naruto, ia sudah terbiasa, dan mungkin hanya dirinyalah yang terbiasa akan kepribadian Sasuke yang berubah saat pria itu sedang berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

Sasuke terus meracau selama perjalanan menuju parkiran, sedangkan Naruto hanya mampu memutar kedua manik biru langitnya bosan. Apapun yang pria ini ucapkan adalah hal yang tidak penting sama sekali, dan ia meruntuki Sasuke dalam versi mabuk yang sangat menyebalkan. Hingga pria raven itu berhenti melangkah, dan menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, oh Naruto sangat mengerti. Sasuke akan mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Oh _shit_! Sasuke, aku bersumpah akan mencabut bulu kakimu jika kau sudah sadar!" geramnya seraya menepuk-tepuk punggung Sasuke, sedangkan tangannya yang lain meraih ponselnya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang. Menunggu sambungan terhubung, sampai akhirnya suara seorang wanita khas bangun tidur terdengar dari dalam ponselnya. "Mata empat! Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab atas sahabatku! Sialan, aku jadi repot karena ini!"

Karin yang berada di seberang sana melotot, _"Apa maksudmu?! Dan, apa salahku?!"_ jawabnya tak kalah keras.

Naruto menghela napas cukup panjang, kemudian beralih menatap Sasuke yang menyandarkan dirinya pada tiang listrik, pria itu telah selesai dengan acara membuang isi perutnya, dan saat ini Sasuke terlihat sedikit lebih baik. Hanya sedikit. Ia yakin Sasuke akan tumbang dalam hitungan menit. "Sasuke gila karena wanita itu."

Tidak ada jawaban, Karin sendiri terdiam cukup terkejut. Sasuke, pria yang ia tunjukkan pada Sakura. Ia akhirnya mengerti, _"Oke, tunggu sebentar, bisa kau jelaskan?"_

Raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi lebih serius, pria yang sudah resmi menikah sejak 5 bulan yang lalu itu mendengus menahan kesal, "Besok, temui aku di kedai. Jam dua dan jangan terlambat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi-lagi, ia hanya mampu menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang ditempeli stiker. Kepalanya terasa berat, dan apapun yang ia lihat saat ini seolah terbelah menjadi dua. Sakura bangkit bersandar pada sandaran ranjang, mengambil sehelai tisu dan kembali membersihkan hidungnya yang telah memerah, ia demam, bagus sekali. Hanya karena menyentuh telapak tangan pria itu dapat berdampak buruk bagi tubuhnya, tubuh seorang wanita yang mengalami androfobia.

Ia beralih melirik beberapa macam obat yang tergeletak di atas meja, obat-obat itu hampir habis dan panas tubuhnya belum mereda. Kedua orang tuanya berada jauh dari tempatnya, Karin satu-satunya teman terdekat saat ini sedang sibuk mendesain beberapa pakaian untuk direkomendasikan pada sang ibu, teman pria? Jangan bercanda, Sakura bisa saja kembali demam tinggi seperti sekarang jika kembali berhubungan dengan pria.

Tenggorokannya gatal dan Sakura yakin sesaat lagi akan terdengar suara yang mengerikan dari mulutnya, isi lemari makanannya kosong sedangkan perutnya berteriak memohon segera diisi. Sempurna. Keningnya ditempeli plester penurun panas, dan kedua matanya sedikit memerah, oh ia sungguh menderita seorang diri di sini. Sampai sebuah suara bel pertanda seseorang berada di depan pintu berbunyi cukup nyaring, Sakura mendesah lega, ia cukup yakin bahwa itu adalah Karin. Karena hanya wanita itulah yang mengetahui di mana tempat ia tinggal.

Sakura berdiri, setelah sebelumnya melewati kaca yang dipasang di dekat pintu, penampilannya buruk, sangat buruk, tetapi siapa yang perduli? Ini hanya Karin, dia sudah biasa melihat Sakura dengan penampilan tidak mandi 2 hari sekalipun. Ia memutar kenop pintu utama di apartemennya, dan membuka pintu tersebut. "Karin ka—"

Emeraldnya membulat, itu bukan Karin melainkan seorang pria dengan stelan kaos putih berbentuk v di bagian leher dan sedikit kelonggaran di tubuhnya, serta celana hitam. Kedua oniks di depan sana juga ikut membulat saat melihat penampilannya. _Shit_! Seharusnya Sakura berganti baju tadi. Lihatlah, celana pendek berwarna abu serta atasan piyama berkancing dengan corak teddy bear lengan pendek, oh jangan lupakan 2 kancing teratasnya yang sengaja Sakura buka karena ia sempat kepanasan di dalam kamarnya. _Double shit!_

"Kau..." Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, berusaha untuk tidak menatap belahan dada wanita di hadapannya yang terbuka, panas tubuhnya kembali meningkat, ini sungguh di luar dugaannya. "...Sebaiknya—"

Pintu apartemen dibanting dengan kencang dari dalam, membuat Sasuke menutup kelopak matanya sejenak ketika merasakan angin berhembus tepat saat pintu di depannya tertutup. Ia menghela napas lega, setidaknya ia tidak melihat Sakura berlama-lama dengan pakaian nyaris menampilkan bagian atas dada tadi. Sasuke mengusap permukaan kulit wajahnya, mendapat kejutan mendadak seperti itu mau tak mau membuat ia harus ekstra menahan diri untuk tidak menarik Sakura ke dalam kamar, dan... dan... Tidak Uchiha, kau tidak segila itu.

Sakura bersandar pada pintu utama, sesegera mungkin membenarkan kembali letak kancing bajunya, ini gila, pria itu nyaris melihat bra yang ia pakai. Dan untuk apa pria itu mendatangi kediamannya?! Kemudian yang terpenting adalah... dari mana dia tahu Sakura tinggal di sini? Ini gawat, pria itu berbahaya dan benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Ia memejamkan kelopak matanya sesaat, berpikir bagaimana dan apa yang harus ia lakukan di hadapan pria itu, bagaimana... bagaimana. Sial, sakit kepalanya kembali datang, bahkan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Pernapasannya memberat, Sakura memegangi kepala belakangnya yang kembali terasa seperti dipukul dengan sesuatu benda tumpul tak kasat mata. Ia membuka kembali matanya, melihat benda-benda di dalam apartemennya terbelah menjadi dua, bagaimana ini? Di luar ada seorang pria yang menunggu pintu terbuka, sedangkan ia di sini sedikit kesusahan untuk menstabilkan kondisi tubuhnya. Sakura berdiri penuh, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat baik-baik saja meski sangat mustahil. Membuka pintu apartemen dan mendapati pria yang sama masih berdiri di tempat yang sama.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, bohong jika ia tidak bisa membedakan mana seseorang yang sepenuhnya dalam kondisi baik, dan seseorang yang sedang dalam kondisi kurang sehat. Sakura, wanita itu berkeringat, wajahnya memerah dan ia yakin itu bukan rona merah karena menahan malu, melainkan demam, dan oh jangan lupakan plester penurun panas yang terpasang di kening wanita itu. "Kau... sakit?" tanyanya, yeah meskipun tanpa bertanyapun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, sedikit menjalan mundur untuk mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk. "Begitulah, silahkan mas— _ahachi_!" Ia refleks menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan, tersenyum kecil seraya terkekeh. "Maaf."

Sasuke terdiam, ia tidak tahu apa yang wanita ini lakukan, dalam kondisi fisik seperti ini Sakura hanya mengenakan celana dan atasan berlengan pendek. Oniksnya menggelap, "Kau harus diobati." ucapnya seraya melangkah masuk, menduduki salah satu sofa di sana setelah Sakura memberi kode agar ia duduk.

"Yeah, aku sudah menghabiskan beberapa obat dan kau tahu hasilnya." jawab Sakura, berniat melangkah menuju dapur jika saja Sasuke tidak memanggilnya. "Sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu."

"Tidak." Sasuke berdiri, hendak mendekat ke arah Sakura, tetapi melihat wanita itu melangkah mundur setiap ia mendekat, Sasuke berhenti dan menghela napas pelan. "Duduk, dan biarkan aku yang menggunakan dapurmu."

Sakura menelan salivanya gugup, pria itu terlihat sungguh-sungguh tapi ia ingat sesuatu. "Persediaan bahan makananku sedang kosong, kau tidak bisa membuat sesuatu yang aneh-aneh di sini." Ia menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kanan, sedetik kemudian terbatuk karena tenggorokannya yang terlampau gatal. "Sangat tidak sopan jika aku membiarkan tamuku bekerja." lanjutnya dengan suara parau, ah sial kondisi fisiknya sangat tidak mendukung saat ini.

Sasuke menggidikkan bahunya, dan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak masalah." dan berjalan menuju dapur, melewati Sakura yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya. Meski dalam keadaan tak sehat, wanita itu tetap berusaha untuk menjaga jarak dengannya, atau mungkin dengan semua pria di luar sana. Oniksnya meneliti dapur kecil yang kini berada di hadapannya, kemudian berpindah untuk melihat lemari es dan sudah ia duga bahwa di dalam sana tidak terdapat satupun bahan makanan. Sasuke mendesah kecil, dan kembali ke ruang tamu, mendapati Sakura yang duduk bersandar dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. "Aku akan keluar sebentar."

Ia kembali membuka mata, melihat Sasuke membuka pintu dan hendak keluar. "Tunggu, kau akan pulang, sekarang?"

"Hanya sebentar."

Sakura mendesah cukup panjang, perasaan lega bercampur bingung kini memenuhi pikirannya. Lega karena pria itu pergi, dan bingung ke mana pria itu akan pergi. Pasalnya, pria itu baru saja sampai ke sini dan akan kembali pergi, apa orang sibuk selalu seperti itu? Entahlah. Bukan berarti Sakura ingin pria itu di sini, oke baiklah, ia memang ingin ditemani, tapi bukan oleh lawan jenis. Bukan.

Ia menghela napas, sebelum mencari posisi nyaman untuk berbaring di atas sofa. "Semoga dia tidak kembali ke sini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bubur di dalam mangkuk itu masih terlihat mengepul menghasilkan uap halus, di sampingnya terdapat beberapa obat dengan merek ternama yang dapat diuji kualitasnya. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke segala penjuru sudut apartemennya. Ia tidak ada di sini, pria itu tidak ada di sini. Sakura memasuki dapur, dan melihat beberapa perabotan alat dapurnya yang masih basah di samping wastafel pencuci piring, pertanda bahwa mereka baru digunakan beberapa menit yang lalu. Lalu ke mana perginya Sasuke?

Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan, pria itu sangat aneh, dengan seenak hati datang dan pergi memasuki apartemennya tanpa permisi. Lain kali, ingatkan Sakura untuk selalu mengunci apartemennya. Ia kembali duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu, memandangi bubur yang terlihat lezat itu mau tak mau membuatnya menggigit bibir, ia kelaparan, tapi bagaimana jika di dalam bubur itu tercampur sebuah obat tidur atau bahkan racun? Ah tidak.

Perutnya berbunyi. Sakura menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan. "Berdoa saja." gumamnya, kemudian perlahan menyendok bubur tersebut dan memakannya, sebuah senyuman senang terpatri di wajahnya. "Enak."

Ah, ia lupa untuk berterimakasih pada Sasuke, atas makanan dan juga obat demam yang pria itu belikan untuknya. Lain kali jika bertemu lagi, ia harus benar-benar berterimakasih dan meminta maaf atas apa yang ia lakukan saat di kantor 2 minggu lalu. Ya, lain kali jika mereka bertemu lagi, tapi sepertinya mustahil.

Ponselnya bergetar sekali, seseorang mengirimkan pesan padanya, baiklah ia yakin bahwa ini Karin, pasti Karin.

 _ **'Maaf jika makanannya tidak enak, aku... hanya pernah membuatnya sekali. Dan juga obat, habiskan jika kau memang ingin sembuh. Ini nomorku, jika membutuhkan sesuatu katakan saja, dan jangan menyusahkan diri sendiri.'**_

— _ **Sasuke.**_

Ia melotot, ini Sasuke? Tunggu, dari mana pria itu tahu nomor ponselnya?! Apa... apa yang terjadi saat ia tertidur? Sakura menepuk keningnya sendiri merasa bodoh, ia menaruh ponselnya di atas meja dekat ia tidur, dan Sakura tidak menggunakan kata sandi untuk ponselnya, tentu saja Sasuke akan mudah membuka ponselnya dan melihat nomornya. Ia mendecih pelan dan mengetikkan sesuatu untuk membalas.

 _ **'Dasar tidak sopan, kau menyebalkan.'**_

Tak lama, Sakura tersenyum tipis, pria itu pria yang baik, dia bahkan tidak membangunkan Sakura hanya untuk sekedar berpamitan dan memilih mengirim pesan singkat, atau mungkin Sakura yang terlalu nyenyak tidur di atas sofa? Dan sepertinya tidak masalah jika ia mencoba untuk menerapi fobianya pada Sasuke, kemudian bisa saja ia menaruh hati pada... pria itu.

Uhuk!

"Air, air, aku butuh air."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **'Dasar tidak sopan, kau menyebalkan.'**_

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat balasan si merah muda, hatinya menghangat hanya karena membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi jengkel wanita itu saat ini. Oh ia memang sangat tidak sopan karena membuka ponsel Sakura dan menggunakan dapurnya tanpa permisi, tapi jika begini ia tidak akan bisa membuatkan Sakura makanan ataupun memiliki nomor ponselnya. Ini kemajuan, hubungan di antara keduanya tidak secanggung seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, dan ia berharap seiring berjalannya waktu, fobia Sakura akan berkurang. Ia juga sepertinya harus berterimakasih pada Naruto karena telah mendesak Karin untuk memberi alamat tempat tinggal Sakura.

Ia bertompang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, menatap layar komputer di ruang kerjanya dalam diam. Bayangan saat Sakura tertidur tiba-tiba terlintas, ia ingat bagaimana halusnya helaian rambut merah muda tersebut saat ia sentuh, bagaimana sempurnanya bentuk wajah Haruno Sakura dari dekat meskipun warna kulitnya sedikit pucat dari biasanya, karena wanita itu sedang kurang sehat. Nekat, ia mengelus pipi yang sedikit berisi itu tadi, beruntung Sakura sedang tertidur sehingga wanita itu tidak meloncat dari tempatnya.

Sasuke telah jatuh terlalu jauh ke dalam pesona Sakura. Bahkan hanya karena posisi tidur wanita itu tadi sore, sukses membuatnya berdebar. Sakura tidak mengganti celana pendeknya sehingga kaki jenjang itu terlihat jelas oleh penglihatannya, piyama longgar yang Sakura kenakan juga sedikit tertarik ke atas sehingga memperlihatkan sedikit perut rata wanita tersebut. Berulang kali Sasuke menelan salivanya untuk mengurangi ketegangan di salah satu organ tubuhnya, tapi tak berhasil. Wanita itu menakjubkan.

Sasuke tersenyum lebih lebar, dan beralih kembali pada layar ponselnya, mengetikkan suatu pesan balasan untuk wanita yang kini memenuhi pikirannya.

 _ **'Terimakasih, itu suatu pujian untukku.'**_

Namun sepertinya, ini tetap tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah. Ditambah lagi, Sasuke belum mengetahui apa alasan Sakura hingga wanita itu sampai mengalami androfobia, dan ia masih belum berani untuk mengatakan masalahnya pada si merah muda.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Karena berjuang dalam keterbatasan...**_

 _ **...tidak semudah seperti yang dibayangkan."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***Androfobia : fobia unik yang dialami oleh wanita terhadap lawan jenis. Bukan berarti menyukai sesama jenis, wanita yang mengalami androfobia hanya takut pada kaum pria. Sering kali bereaksi dengan gejala degup jantung menjadi kencang, keringat mengalir deras, demam, sulit bernapas. Gejala akan muncul jika wanita itu berhadapan dengan pria manapun, termasuk tukang pos dll yang sebenarnya tidak berbahaya. [Sr: gugel]**

 **Woa, woa, woa, aku buat MC lagi. Kali ini tema dan isinya lebih banyak ke quotes quotes-an /ngok HAHAHAHHAHAA /CRAI. Mau nanges baca tulisan sendiri, ancor badai. Alur kecepetan? Gaje? Absrak? *oh yes* rumit? Alay? Bodo amat /nak. Maaf ya manteman, sebenernya aku ingin bahas banyak di sini, tapi kayaknya gaakan muat ;( oke pertama, maaf karena aku sebentar lagi mau UKK buat ke kelas 12 *yeay* jadi beberapa MC yang lain dipending dahulu *senyom biutipul***

 **Kedua, karena aku juga ga begitu ngerti tentang androfobia, masalah Sasuke itu apa—pernah baca sih di web gejala masalah Sasu itu apa di sini, tapi kayaknya bukan itu deh haha /apaan, jadi ini ngasal dot com, alias cuma mengandalkan imajinasi lebay alay ahk geleuh pokoknya. Kalau ada kesalahan kasih tau ya, typo dan semacamnya, da aku teh masih belajar ;( dan sumpah males baca ulang :")) yakin da pasti ada typo /maksa/ dan abaikan juga judul ya, aku kesulitan cari judul yang klop buat fic ini :")**

— **Spesial thanks to pemilik quote quote di atas yang saya pinjam dan edit edit dikit, ngehe. Saya lupa sumber sumbernya.—**

 **Makasih udah baca :***

 **Give me your, opinion please? Thank you!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Napasnya terputus-putus, kedua emeraldnya menampilkan sorot mata yang ketakutan dengan teramat sangat, tubuh kecil itu bergetar saat mendengar suara sesuatu yang disobek secara paksa. Pakaiannya sudah tak dapat menolong untuk menutupi tubuhnya, sementara pria yang kini memegang kendali penuh saat ini menyeringai menakutkan.

Setetes air mata turun melalui pipinya, disusul dengan isak tangis yang menyayat hati. Ia meronta, memohon, meminta belas kasihan pada pria di atasnya yang terus menyentuh semua bagian tubuhnya secara kasar. Berteriakpun percuma, yang ia dapat hanyalah tamparan keras di bagian pipi. Pria itu beralih mencumbu bagian lehernya, ia menjerit, ini sakit, pria itu mengigit serta menghisap lehernya dengan keras. Harga dirinya sebagai wanita hilang sudah, kepercayaan yang ia berikan pada pria ini hancur bagaikan kertas yang diremas dan tidak akan pernah kembali sempurna seperti sedia kala.

Kelopak matanya melebar saat merasakan sesuatu bergerak menuju kedua kakinya, ia kembali berteriak, ia tidak mau ini terjadi, ini harus dihentikan bagaimanapun caranya. "Tidak! Tolong!" Ia bergetar hebat, pria itu mengelus bagian luar kewanitaannya yang tertutupi celana dalam. Perutnya terasa terkoyak, hatinya luar biasa terluka, jika memang yang ia takutkan saat ini benar-benar terjadi, maka tidak ada alasan untuknya tetap hidup setelah ini. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya erat, sampai sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenali berteriak memanggil namanya.

"SAKURAA!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deficiency**

 _ **"Akan datang seseorang yang tidak banyak mengatakan janji. Namun mengerjakan sesuatu dengan pasti, dan bukalah hatimu, rasakan kehadirannya meski untuk yang terakhir kali."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Beruntung toko buku saat ini sedang sepi pengunjung, sehingga tidak ada satupun orang yang menyadari bahwa di antara rak buku paling ujung, seorang wanita berambut merah muda berjongkok seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. Ia menggigit lidahnya untuk menahan isak tangis yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, sementara kedua manik emeraldnya tidak berhenti meneteskan air mata. Mengingat kejadian mengerikan di masa lalu adalah hal yang paling ia benci, dan kenapa juga ingatan buruk itu harus terlintas di saat seperti ini?

Sakura seolah merasakan ada beberapa tangan yang bergeriya pada tubuhnya, bayang-bayang seringai mengerikan pria itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Ini menakutkan, ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum dianggap gila oleh pengunjung lain. Sakura menyeka jejak-jejak air mata yang turun melalui pipinya, dan berdiri. Ia belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari demam yang ia alami beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi beberapa alasan yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan membuatnya harus mendatangi toko buku ini, dan mencari apa yang ia butuhkan.

Mengambil sedikit udara, berusaha untuk membuat perasaannya sedikit membaik, Sakura kembali menelusuri buku-buku yang berjejer di dalam rak buku dengan jari telunjuknya, sampai ia berhenti dan mengambil sebuah buku bersampul kuning terang dengan sebuah tulisan Deficiency di bagian depannya. Ia menghela napas lega, apa yang ia butuhkan sudah ia dapatkan, setidaknya sekarang ia tidak perlu berlama-lama berada di luar apartemennya, karena Sakura tidak terlalu suka berada di keramaian—setelah ia mengalami androfobia tentu saja.

Sakura berbalik, hendak menuju kasir untuk membayar buku yang berada dalam genggamannya jika saja di depan sana, beberapa langkah dari tempatnya, seorang pria yang mengenakan hoodie berwarna navy berdiri dengan sebuah buku yang sedang dibacanya. Ini di luar perkiraan, dan sungguh sangat kebetulan. Kenapa Sasuke ada di sini? Sakura refleks melangkah mundur, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia tidak ingin sampai Sasuke melihatnya, hanya tidak ingin, bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa keluar dari rak buku yang terletak di ujung ruangan ini? Satu-satunya cara adalah hanya dengan melewati Sasuke. Tapi, jangan sampai terlihat.

Emeraldnya bergerak gelisah, ia sontak mengangkat tas selempangnya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ya, ini gila memang, tapi apa salahnya mencoba? Tutupi wajahmu dan berlari sekuat mungkin dari sini, dan berdoa agar penjaga kasir di toko buku saat ini adalah seorang wanita, agar ia bisa segera pergi dan pulang ke apartemen. Well, berpura-pura tidak panik saat berpapasan dengan pria di jalan itu membuatnya seakan ingin muntah. Ia mengambil udara dan—

"Hei apa menurutmu buku ini bagus?"

—Jantungnya seketika seakan berhenti berdetak, tepat saat ia berada di belakang Sasuke yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya, Sasuke berkata tanpa berbalik, persis seperti berbicara seorang diri, tetapi di sini hanya ada dirinya yang mana berarti Sasuke berbicara dengannya, dan pria itu sudah menyadari kehadirannya sejak awal. Oh dia lupa, bahwa pria itu mempunyai tingkat kepekaan yang tinggi. Sakura melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya, pria itu berbalik badan seraya mengangkat sebuah buku bersampul merah gelap dengan tulisan Dark Side di bagian depannya.

"Eh, uh hai." jawabnya, bagus ia mulai berkeringat, entah sadar atau tidak kedua kakinya melemas seakan kehilangan tenaga untuk berpinjak. Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya menghadap ke arah Sakura, jarak di antara keduanya hanya terpaut 2 langkah, terlihat bahwa tinggi Sakura hanya mencapai dagu Sasuke. "Soal... buku, ah buku itu.. bagus." lanjutnya seraya tertawa hambar, itu benar, buku yang Sasuke tunjukkan memang memiliki cerita yang menarik, hanya saja memiliki tema yang berat, ia pernah membacanya, dan luar biasa menguras otak.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, pria itu terkekeh ketika melihat Sakura mencubit lengannya sendiri. "Oh, kita bertemu lagi." Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman kecil, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya basa-basi, meski Sasuke tidak terlalu suka berbasa-basi dengan seseorang, tetapi dengan Sakura adalah pengecualian. Ia ingin bersama lebih lama dengan wanita ini, hanya ingin. "Apa kau tidak takut pada pria di luar sini?"

"Uh... ya, aku menjaga jarak." Sakura terpojok, ia tahu bahwa secara tidak langsung Sasuke pasti mengira bahwa ia hanya berpura-pura menderita androfobia, bagaimana seseorang yang memiliki fobia terhadap pria dapat berkeliaran seperti Sakura saat ini? "Kau pernah bilang bahwa ini semacam terapi, ya 'kan?"

"Hn." Entah sadar perutnya menegang, itu berarti Sakura bisa saja menjadi dekat dengan pria manapun, memikirkan hal itu sontak membuat Sasuke seakan ingin muntah, membayangkan Sakura bersama pria lain adalah mimpi buruk baginya. "Itu bagus."

Keduanya terdiam, lebih tepatnya kehilangan topik pembicaraan. Mereka belum lama saling mengenal, ini membuat Sasuke yang tidak banyak bicara dan Sakura yang mengidap androfobia sulit untuk dapat mengubah suasana canggung saat ini menjadi sedikit santai, jika saja Naruto ada di sini, maka pria itu akan benar-benar menjadi penolong bagi keduanya. Sampai akhirnya, Sakura berdeham kecil. "Jadi... maaf, sepertinya aku harus—"

"Penjaga kasirnya hari ini seorang pria." Mendengar itu, Sakura memucat, membuat Sasuke kembali ingin tertawa. "Berikan bukumu."

Emeraldnya membulat, Sakura sontak menghadapkan telapak tangannya ke depan saat melihat Sasuke berniat melangkah mendekatinya. "Tidak perlu." ucapnya, telapak tangannya di depan sana nyaris menyentuh dada Sasuke jika sedikit saja ia bergerak maju, ini semakin membuat jantungnya bekerja tidak terkendali. "Aku bisa—"

"Jangan bercanda." Ia memotong ucapan wanita di depannya. Sorot matanya berubah sedikit menyala entah karena apa, Sasuke membuka tangannya, memberi kode bahwa ia tidak bisa berlama-lama berada di sini. "Tunggu di luar, ini tidak akan lama."

Ragu, Sakura memberikan buku yang semula berada dalam genggamannya pada Sasuke dan tertawa kaku. "Maaf merepotkanmu." Ia berjalan di belakang Sasuke, kemudian terlebih dulu menuju ke arah pintu ke luar, sedangkan Sasuke berbelok untuk membayar kedua buku yang pria itu bawa. Ini aneh, kenapa pria itu memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik seperti sekarang ini? Seharusnya, tidak boleh... ia hanya tidak ingin diperlakukan baik lalu dikecewakan di kemudian hari. Ditambah lagi, fisik Sasuke yang mirip dengan si brengsek itu membuat hati kecilnya menjerit takut. Namun, bolehkah ia berharap? Berharap bahwa ada pria yang benar-benar mencintainya tanpa memiliki maksud tersembunyi?

Sakura menggadah, langit sore hari ini terasa begitu indah, warna jingga bergradasi membuat sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajahnya. Namun sesuatu dalam dirinya masih tidak tersentuh dengan keindahan yang Tuhan ciptakan, sesuatu dalam dirinya membeku, dan mungkin Sakura tahu alasannya. Ia berdiri di samping tiang listrik, bersikap seolah baik-baik saja saat beberapa pasang mata pria melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan memuja. Ketakutannya terlalu besar, fobianya bisa saja naik dan ia akan berteriak di jalanan seperti orang gila. Sakura tidak gila, ia tidak gila, ia hanya tidak bisa dekat dengan pria sejak apa yang ia alami 3 tahun yang lalu.

Si brengsek itu menghancurkan segalanya, mimpinya, impian yang sudah ia tata dengan rapi dalam otaknya, berubah menjadi hancur lebur dalam waktu singkat. Semuanya berubah menjadi nol, dan diam di tempat tanpa mampu bergerak. Sakura memejamkan matanya yang mulai memanas, ia tidak boleh menangis di sini, di manapun, tidak lagi menangis untuk si bajingan itu, tidak lagi. Sakura membuka kelopak matanya, melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya dengan raut wajah bingung. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya seraya menyodorkan kantung plastik putih pada Sakura.

"Ya." Sakura menerima kantung plastik tersebut, kemudian merongoh tas selempangnya, mengambil dompet dan menarik beberapa lembar uang dari dalam sana. "Ini."

"Untukmu."

Alisnya mengkerut, "Apa?" Ia tidak salah dengar, Sasuke bilang bahwa buku ini untuknya? Apakah pria itu bercanda? "Tidak, Uchiha- _san_. Aku harus mengganti uangmu untuk buku ini."

"Ambil saja." Sasuke menghela napas pendek, ia menggeleng saat Sakura mencoba untuk memberikan lembaran uang yang berada di tangan wanita itu padanya. "Anggap itu sebagai hadiah pertemanan."

Sakura terdiam, dilihat dari raut wajahnya, Sasuke benar-benar serius. Ia berulang kali menatap wajah pria di hadapannya, dan kantung plastik berisi buku yang ia butuhkan bergantian. "Aku tidak bisa." Ia kembali bersikeras memberikan uangnya, dan Sasuke juga yang terus menggeleng. "Kau—"

"Baiklah." Wanita berambut merah muda sebahu itu hampir saja menjerit saat Sasuke menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya, sehingga wajahnya dan wajah Sakura nyaris bertabrakan. Entah sadar atau tidak, Sakura sedari tadi terus menerus melangkah mendekatinya, dan Sasuke yang terus menerus melangkah mundur. Ini kemajuan, wanita itu sedikit demi sedikit bertindak seolah Sasuke bukanlah orang yang berbahaya sehingga harus diberi jarak. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Sebagai gantinya, temani aku makan malam. Untuk hari ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hari minggu, dan ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan mengajaknya makan malam di kedai ramen milik si pria kuning berisik itu. Kepalanya terasa berputar saat melihat beberapa kepala manusia yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya, ya Tuhan, mereka bahkan sudah memilih meja yang berada di pojok tapi kenapa orang-orang ini terlihat senang berjalan-jalan? Sakura harus berulang kali mencubit lengannya saat beberapa remaja lelaki melirik padanya dengan senyuman yang ia tidak tahu apa maksud dari senyuman itu sendiri. Menakutkan, dan yang berada dalam bayangannya adalah seringai mengerikan si brengsek di masa lalunya.

Sasuke mengetikkan suatu pesan di dalam ponselnya, berulang kali bergantian untuk melirik wanita yang duduk gelisah di hadapannya. Ini memang bukan hal baik mengajak Sakura ke tempat umum, tapi juga bukan hal baik jika hanya berdua bersama Sakura di tempat tertutup, sesuatu bisa saja terjadi jika ia memilih pilihan kedua. Ia menghela napas kecil. "Kau terlihat tidak nyaman."

"Ng... ya." Sakura memainkan helaian rambut merah muda sebahunya, sesekali membenarkan poni menyampingnya ke belakang daun telinga. "Mereka, maksudku kau mungkin juga melihatnya." Emerald itu sekilas tertuju pada salah satu meja yang terletak tak jauh dari mejanya dan Sasuke, di sana terlihat 4 orang pria yang secara terang-terangan menatap ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan khas pria hidung belang, jika ditafsir mereka berumur lebih tua dibandingkan dengan Sasuke.

Onisknya menajam, amarah seketika menjalar ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya, dan saat ini ia bisa saja berdiri kemudian menghajar keempatnya. Tapi tidak, mencari masalah dan menimbulkan keributan di tempat umum bukanlah dirinya. Ia berganti menatap Sakura yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon meminta pertolongan, wanita itu ketakutan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan berdiri, mengabaikan Sakura yang kebingungan saat ia berjalan ke arah samping tempat duduknya. "Geser."

"Tunggu, apa?" wanita itu mau tak mau menggeser duduknya ke samping dekat jendela. Sekarang, Sasuke tepat duduk di sebelahnya, hendak protes agar pria itu duduk di tempat duduknya semula jika saja Sasuke tidak kembali membuka suara.

"Dengan seperti ini, mereka tidak akan bisa melihatmu."

Sakura terdiam, perlahan ia menyadari suatu hal. Dia benar, Sasuke benar, pasti saat ini yang para pria tadi lihat adalah Sasuke bukan dirinya. Sasuke... melindunginya. "Kau sengaja?"

"Hn." Sasuke menoleh ke arah samping, menyeringai penuh kemenangan ke arah para pria hidung belang yang semula menatap lapar pada Sakura, oh lihat saja ekspresi kesal mereka saat ini. Tidak ada yang boleh menatap miliknya seperti tadi. Sasuke kembali melihat ke arah depan, oniksnya seketika meredup saat suatu kenyataan terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Sakura bukanlah miliknya.

Wanita itu, bukan milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura yang jelas-jelas menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sasuke, menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak." Pria itu menghembuskan napasnya ke udara, dan menoleh ke arah samping. "Dan juga, kenapa kau duduk sejauh itu huh?"

Emeraldnya beralih kepada jarak di antara mereka yang terpaut cukup jauh, karena kursi di sini adalah kursi panjang bukan satuan, membuat Sakura bisa dengan mudah menggeser sedikit cukup jauh dari Sasuke. Ia tertawa canggung, "Maaf, aku masih belum terbiasa." jawabnya seraya mencubit lengannya sendiri, seperti biasa.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, memaklumi. Pria itu lantas memainkan ponselnya, mencoba mengirim pesan pada seseorang, jika saja seorang pelayan tidak menghampiri meja yang mereka tempati. "Sudah memutuskan pesanan? Tu—ah, Uchiha- _sama_." Pelayan itu membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya sopan, dan tersenyum senang melihat kehadiran Sasuke di sini. "Anda mencari Uzumaki- _sama_? Beliau baru saja keluar."

Sakura menatap pelayan wanita tersebut dan Sasuke bergantian. Mereka telihat sudah mengenal satu sama lain, pelayan wanita itu tidak terlalu terlihat canggung berbicara dengan Sasuke, jika saja, ia bisa berbicara selancar itu pada lawan jenis. Sakura tertawa sedih dalam hati, hidupnya sangat menyedihkan.

"Tidak, aku tahu dia tidak ada di sini." jawab Sasuke seraya menyerahkan buku menu pada pelayan tersebut. "Aku pesan yang seperti biasa, dan untuknya—"

"Samakan saja."

Pelayan itu tersentak, tetapi tak lama ia tersenyum. "Ah, baiklah. Saya permisi."

Sasuke melirik wanita di sampingnya dengan tatapan takjub. "Aku tidak tahu kau suka makanan pedas." ucapnya seraya tersenyum miring—meremehkan.

Sakura balas melotot, "Eh, apa? Makanan pedas?"

"Hn." Ia mengangguk kecil, "Kau ikut memesan apa yang aku pesan, tanpa tahu makanan apa yang biasa aku makan di sini. Kau tahu hot ramen dengan level sepuluh?"

Wajah cantiknya memucat, sial! Ia tidak tahu bahwa pria di sebelahnya memesan makanan yang bisa membunuh perutnya. Berdoa saja semoga besok pagi ia tidak menjadi langganan toiletnya. "Kau... menyebalkan. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Kau yang memilih." Sasuke tertawa kecil, membuat pipi si merah muda mengembung menahan kesal. "Oh, apa perlu setelah ini kita pergi ke toko obat? Perutmu bisa saja mengamuk besok pagi." dan setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah pukulan kecil di perutnya.

"Terserah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia memang benar-benar menatap ke arah layar laptopnya, tetapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Cerita untuk karya novel ke 4 yang ia kerjakan saat ini sudah sampai setengahnya, tetapi sekali lagi, Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk punggungnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi yang kini ia duduki. Sore tadi bersama Sasuke, terasa sangat santai, ia seolah mengenal pria itu sudah lama.

Sasuke. Mengingat nama itu sontak membuat satu senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya. Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, ini memalukan, mereka bahkan baru saja kenal tapi kenapa... kenapa ini terasa sangat nyaman? Ia beralih mengambil sebuah buku kecil dari dalam laci mejanya, menuliskan sebuah kata di atas kertas putih tersebut secara refleks.

 _ **'**_ _Aku mengenalmu, mengira hanya akan sampai sebatas teman. Namun ternyata, rasa nyaman itu datang hingga membuat aku takut kehilangan.'_

Emeraldnya membulat, Sakura mengangkat buku kecil tersebut ke atas, mendekatkannya pada wajahnya kemudian menjauhkannya lagi. Apa ini? Apa yang ia tulis? Sakura menjatuhkan buku kecil tersebut ke atas meja cukup kencang, hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras, kemudian menjerit tertahan. "Sial, pergilah dari pikiranku."

Sampai sebuah suara ketukan pintu membuat punggungnya seketika menegak tegang. detak jantungnya tiba-tiba bekerja berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya, jika ini bukan Karin maka bisa dipastikan itu adalah Sasuke. Tidak, pria itu baru saja bersamanya beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi apakah... Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan ke kanan ke kiri untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Membukakan pintu bagi siapapun di depan sana, atau berpura-pura tidak mendengar?

Pintu itu kembali diketuk.

Baiklah, ia mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya kemudian menghembuskannya ke udara. Sakura berjalan keluar kamar, menyentuh kenop pintu utama dan memutarnya ke bawah. "Ya?"

Itu Karin.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura memperlihatkan raut wajah kecewa pada Karin. Membuat wanita berkacamata itu tersenyum menggoda. "Oh hai sayang, siapa yang kau harapkan untuk datang hm?" ucapnya seraya melangkahkan kaki ke dalam apartemen sahabatnya, "Apakah... Uchiha itu? Ah aku lupa, apa kalian sudah menjalin hubungan?"

"Diamlah Karin." Sakura menghela napas, "Kami belum memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari kata teman." ia terdiam, tetapi saat melihat raut wajah Karin yang bersiap memberinya ejekan, Sakura segera mengoreksi ucapannya. "Maksudku, tidak. Bukan belum, tapi tidak akan."

"Kau bilang belum memiliki hubungan, apa itu berarti kau berharap bahwa kalian segera memiliki hubungan lebih?" Ia menaruh jari telunjuknya ke depan bibir, memberi isyarat bagi Sakura agar tetap diam mendengarkan, dan si merah muda menurut. "Dan aku penasaran... apa Uchiha Sasuke pernah datang kemari? Ekspresi wajahmu saat tahu bahwa akulah yang datang menunjukkan bahwa kau berharap orang lain yang berdiri di depan pintu sana, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku benar?"

Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas, Sakura tanpa sadar berucap dengan nada suara yang bergetar. "Bukan, aku tidak, maksudku dia memang pernah ke sini, tapi bukan berarti—"

"Dugaanku ternyata benar." Karin tersenyum menggoda dengan kedua alis yang naik turun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa tanpa dipersilahkan oleh sang pemilik apartemen. "Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Dan apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan hm?"

Sakura mendengus dan ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping wanita merah yang terus menerus menggodanya. "Dia hanya datang lalu pergi, dan perlu kau ingat, kami **tidak** melakukan apapun di sini atau di manapun. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, atau koleksi lingerie kesayangan di lemarimu akan ku bakar habis."

"Ow ow! Jangan bawa anak-anakku dalam hal ini okay?" Karin mengangkat kedua tangannya, membentuk huruf X di depan dada, seolah memberi batas bagi Sakura agar tidak mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku hanya bercanda, astaga." Ia menghela napas kemudian tak lama tertawa kecil. "Tapi kurasa, kau sekarang terlihat lebih hidup dari sebelumnya, kau tahu maksudku bukan?"

Sakura terdiam, ia beralih menatap lurus ke depan dengan kedua tangan yang jatuh di masing-masing tubuhnya. "Aku... tidak tahu." jawabnya lemah, ia sangat tahu apa yang Karin maksudkan di sini, tapi hanya saja ia tidak terlalu yakin pada objek yang berhasil membuatnya lebih hidup seperti sekarang ini. "Dia, Uchiha Sasuke."

Karin sekarang terlihat menanggapinya dengan lebih serius. "Apa yang kau rasakan padanya?"

"Dia... terkadang membuatku takut." jawab Sakura menerawang, emerald itu tertutup untuk sesaat kemudian kembali terbuka. "Dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik, dia mengirim sebuah pesan setiap saat, menanyakan apa saja yang aku lakukan, seolah membuatku menjadi wanita yang berarti untuknya. Tapi... aku tidak ingin jatuh lagi." Ia menoleh ke arah samping, menatap Karin yang balas menatapnya terkejut. Kedua bola matanya memanas, membuat air mata berkumpul dan siap turun melalui pipinya. "Aku takut apa yang dia lakukan padaku hanyalah sebuah sandiwara, yang mana di sini maksud tersembunyi menjadi tokoh utama. Kenapa? Di saat aku berusaha untuk mulai kembali percaya, semuanya hilang oleh rasa takut sialan itu."

Sakura kembali meneteskan air mata, setelah sekian lama yang Karin tahu, wanita itu berusaha untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya dengan tidak menangis.

"Karena aku pernah terlalu mencintai seseorang, hingga akhirnya dijatuhkan tanpa diberi celah untuk melawan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin tanpa sadar berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, menatap aspal jalanan dengan tatapan kosong. Hanya karena melihat wanita merah muda itu menangis, mampu membuat hatinya ikut merasa sakit. Seolah apa yang wanita itu rasakan juga ia rasakan. Sakura dulu terlalu berharap pada si brengsek itu, berharap bahwa keduanya bisa memiliki hubungan yang lebih hingga pernikahan. Jika saja Karin tidak datang, dan tidak melempar si bajingan itu dengan gelas kaca hingga pria itu berdarah, mungkin saja pria itu tidak akan berhenti untuk berniat memperkosa Sakura.

Ia ingat, sangat ingat bagaimana terpuruknya Sakura, bagaimana terpukulnya wanita merah muda tersebut saat mendengar pengakuan si bajingan itu bahwa... sejak awal pria itu tidak pernah menganggap Sakura spesial dalam hidupnya, dia tidak pernah menganggap Sakura lebih dari sekedar mainan baginya. Padahal, Sakura sudah sangat menyimpan harapan.

Karin memijat pangkal hidungnya, apapun yang berkaitan dengan Sakura pasti selalu membuatnya ikut khawatir secara berlebihan. Bagi Karin, Sakura adalah segalanya, menyakiti Sakura sama saja dengan menyakitinya. Ia mendongak, dan seketika tubuhnya menegang.

Di depan sana, seorang pria terlihat sedang berjalan dengan tatapan yang terfokus pada layar ponselnya. Tidak menyadari Karin yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Si merah berhenti berjalan, maniknya membulat dengan wajah cantiknya yang memucat bagaikan baru saja melihat sosok hantu. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya sedikit terbuka, hingga Karin mengucapkan sebuah nama tanpa suara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan dasi yang ia kenakan saat ini, tak lama pria Uchiha bungsu itu menghembuskan napasnya lega karena baru saja menghadiri rapat dadakan yang dilaksanakan oleh bagian keuangan. Ia kemudian melirik jam tangannya, baru saja pukul sebelas, berarti sebentar lagi akan masuk waktu istirahat jam makan siang. Sasuke memeriksa ponselnya dan benar saja, ada pesan dari seseorang yang mampu membuat kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat naik. Itu dari Sakura.

 _ **'Kau serius? Tapi menurutku kata-kata itu terlalu dramatis.'**_

Ia menggerakkan jari tangannya untuk membalas pesan yang tidak sempat ia balas karena rapat. Mungkin saja wanita itu menunggu balasannya bukan?

 _ **'Hn menurutku tidak, atau kau bisa mengantinya dengan—**_ **Jika hanya dengan menatapmu dari kejauhan, mampu membuatku bahagia, kenapa harus meminta lebih?** _ **—itu masuk pada masalah tokoh utama dalam ceritamu, ya 'kan?'**_

Di sisi lain, Sakura tersentak saat mendengar suara dari ponselnya yang menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Ia sontak menegakkan punggungnya, membuka pesan tersebut, dan wajahnya seketika memanas. Kata-kata pria itu sungguh manis, Sasuke membantunya membuat kata-kata untuk cerita novelnya, ini membuat hatinya menjerit bahagia, meski pria itu telat membalas, mungkin ada pekerjaan yang membuatnya sedikit sibuk. Segera, Sakura kembali mengetikkan pesan balasan.

 _ **'Kau ternyata puitis juga, tapi terimakasih akan kutulis, dan itu... juga terdengar sangat manis bagiku.'**_

Senyum Sasuke melebar, ia sekarang bagaikan orang gila karena tersenyum pada layar ponselnya, beruntung ia hanya seorang diri di ruang kerjanya. Sasuke kembali membalas.

 _ **'Benarkah? Jika itu memang untukmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?'**_

Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat membaca pesan balasan yang Sasuke berikan padanya, Sakura menyentuh dadanya sendiri, getaran ini terlalu kencang hingga jantungnya seakan meloncat. Kedua telapak tangannya berubah menjadi dingin diiringi getaran kecil, Sasuke tidak serius, ya 'kan? Ia kembali membalas.

 _ **'Jika benar itu untukku. Maka, saat kau sudah bahagia hanya dengan melihatku dari kejauhan, untuk apa aku bergerak mendekat?'**_

Bagus, jawabannya terdengar sinis memang, tetapi itu sungguh apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Sakura melihat ponselnya tidak kembali bersuara tanda pesan masuk selama 5 menit, apa Sasuke kecewa pada jawabannya? Apa... apa ia salah menjawab? Bagaimana ini? Namun pikirannya meleset, Sakura tersentak saat ponselnya kembali menerima pesan.

 _ **'Temui aku saat jam makan siang, pilih tempat yang kau sukai dan aku akan datang.'**_

Sakura melotot. Apa ini? Pria itu bisa saja kecewa padanya tapi, tapi kenapa harus sampai bertatap muka? Apa pria itu ingin balas dendam padanya dengan memancing androfobia yang ia derita? Ponselnya kembali bersuara.

 _ **'Ada sesuatu yang harus ku bicarakan, ini penting, dan jika kau tidak memberitahuku tempatnya dalam 3 menit, aku akan datang ke apartemenmu.'**_

Sekali lagi, emeraldnya melebar. "Tidak tidak, dia tidak boleh kemari." gumamnya tanpa sadar. Sakura memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut, apartemennya sangat berantakan saat ini, dan ia tidak ingin kejadian Sasuke membongkar dapur dan isi ponselnya kembali terulang. Ia segera menuliskan pesan balasan.

 _ **'Cherry Cupcakes. Temui aku di sana.'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengetuk meja yang ia tempati dengan jari telunjuk, menunggu wanita merah muda itu datang adalah hal yang mendebarkan baginya, ia berharap bahwa Sakura akan datang dalam 5 menit lagi, karena jika tidak ia akan terlambat kembali ke kantor. Satu helaan napas lega meluncur dari bibirnya saat mendengar suara bel pintu toko cupcakes ini dibuka diiringi dengan siluet merah muda yang masuk dari luar. "Kau lama."

"Maaf." Sakura menarik kursinya kebelakang, dan duduk di sana. "Kau tahu kebiasaan wanita jika dihadapkan dengan masalah isi lemari pakaian."

Oniksnya mengkilat dalam suatu artian. Sebuah senyuman miring tercetak di bibirnya. "Kau... memilih pakaian untuk menemuiku, dan berdandan, eh?" dapat Sasuke lihat bahwa warna bibir Sakura saat ini sedikit merona, wanita itu memakai lipsgloss pada bibirnya, dan sedikit sapuan bedak pada wajahnya. Oh tidak, bukan berarti Sasuke memperhatikan bibir wanita di hadapannya, ia hanya saja. Ah sudahlah.

Wajahnya memanas, Sakura sontak memalingkan wajahnya ke samping untuk menghindari tatapan kedua oniks yang menenggelamkannya di depan sana. "Terlalu percaya diri itu tidak baik, kau tahu." jawabnya nyaris seperti bisikkan. "Aku hanya ingin mencoba."

"Terlihat lebih cantik di hadapanku?"

"Bukan! Sudahlah, apa maumu menemuiku?"

"Tapi bagiku kau selalu terlihat luar biasa." Sasuke bertompang dagu dan tersenyum tulus, mengabaikan celontehan Sakura dengan nada suara yang sedikit naik sebelumnya. Membuat rasa jengkel Sakura secara tiba-tiba surut. "Kau cantik." lanjutnya, dan itu membuat jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kencang dari batas normal. Wanita itu mencubit lengannya guna mengurangi rasa gugup. "Dan ya, kurasa aku tahu apa alasanmu memilih untuk bertemu di sini." Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, dan ia sama sekali tidak menemukan seorang pria pun di sini. Semua pelayan Cherry Cupcakes adalah seorang wanita, mungkin Sakura menghindari tempat pertemuan yang dominan dikunjungi oleh para pria.

"Terlalu banyak basa-basi." Sakura mendengus sebal, "Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, dan aku akan segera pergi."

"Kau suka makanan manis?"

Alisnya menekuk sebal, Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Meski begitu, ia tetap menjawab. "Ya, kenapa?"

"Pesan beberapa kue di sini untuk di apartemen, lebih baik kita bicara di sana."

Wajahnya kembali memanas, "Tidak. Di sini saja, apartemenku... apartemenku berantakan." jawabnya cepat, lebih tepatnya, Sakura tidak ingin hanya berduaan dengan Sasuke, apalagi berada di tempat tertutup seperti dalam apartemennya, ketakutan yang biasa ia rasakan pada pria di hadapannya kini terganti oleh rasa gugup yang teramat sangat, ia bisa saja mati berdiri jika terus bersama pria ini. "Ya? Kumohon."

Sasuke menghela napas, "Hn." pria itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi kode pada salah satu pelayan di sana. "Kalau begitu, pesan sesuatu untukmu di sini, dan di apartemen nanti." ucapnya seraya menatap penuh ke arah Sakura, wajah wanita itu yang menampilkan rona merah sungguh menggetarkan tubuhnya. Ini langka, baru kali ini Sakura menunjukkan gejala bahwa wanita itu gugup padanya dalam artian suka. Mau tak mau membuat sebelah tangannya terkepal, menahan untuk tidak mencium bibir wanita di hadapannya.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengucapkan apa saja yang ia pesan pada pelayan wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya, tanpa melihat buku menu ia sudah hapal semua menu cupcakes di sini, Cherry Cupcakes adalah tempat kesukaannya saat masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas. Setelah itu, Sakura kembali menatap pria di hadapannya, pria yang... "Apa?" tanyanya bingung saat melihat Sasuke menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Sentuh tanganku, dan kita lihat apa kau masih merasa takut atau tidak." ucapnya masih dengan senyuman miring. "Jika fobiamu sudah hilang, maka tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk..." entah sengaja atau tidak, ia menggantung kalimatnya, hingga membuat Sakura menunggu dengan jantung berdebar. "...menunggu lagi."

Tanpa sadar, Sakura mencubit lengannya sendiri terlalu kencang hingga ia refleks menjerit tertahan, dan mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum gugup, dan tanpa ia duga nada suaranya bergetar. "Kau ini bicara apa." sial! Ini memalukan, kenapa ia harus segugup ini? Sakura memandang ragu telapak tangan terbuka di hadapannya dan Sasuke bergantian, ini mudah, hanya harus menyentuh telapak tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya itu, dan lihat apa yang ia rasakan. Ini mudah, ya Sakura, ini mudah.

Sasuke refleks menahan napasnya saat Sakura menyentuh tangannya, jari jemari mungil itu bergerak untuk menggenggam tangannya. Ini luar biasa, sesuatu dalam dirinya seolah merasa dibangunkan karena sentuhan Sakura, sesuatu yang berada di kedua kakinya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya seraya menahan deru napasnya, Sasuke dengan sengaja meremas kecil tangan Sakura hingga membuat wanita itu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Uh... ini." Sakura menahan diri agar tidak mengerang hanya karena gerakan memijat Sasuke pada tangannya, sesuatu seolah menggelitik perutnya, dan ini sungguh membuatnya melayang. Gila! Bagaimana bisa Sasuke membuatnya panas hanya karena pijatan kecil di bagian tangannya? Fobianya... ketakutannya... tidak lagi terasa. Sakura terdiam, kemudian menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut tak percaya.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum bangga, "Merasa lebih baik daripada saat pertama kali?" tanyanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil, ia terkekeh sesaat. "Selamat, dan yang ingin aku bicarakan adalah, kau harus datang ke acara yang diadakan perusahaan keluargaku, pada tanggal empat belas maret, sebagai pasanganku."

Emeraldnya membulat, "Apa? Pasangan? Tapi, itu—" ucapannya terputus saat Sasuke kembali meremas jari jemarinya, Sakura menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban. "Uchiha- _san_."

"Sasuke." Ia mendesah pelan, Sakura masih saja bersikap formal padanya, meski mereka sudah sering melakukan komunikasi santai. "Kau seperti rekan kerja jika terus memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu."

"Baiklah..." Sakura menghela napas pendek, ia sontak melepaskan genggaman tangannya saat pelayan datang dengan membawa beberapa cupcakes di atas nampan, oh ia bahkan lupa bahwa mereka saat ini berada di tempat umum. Setelah berterimakasih pada pelayan tersebut, Sakura kembali menatap galak pria di hadapannya. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk menolak."

"Tentu saja aku punya." Sakura menggeram rendah, Sasuke menyebalkan, dan akan terus seperti itu. "Dengar, walau fobiaku padamu sudah mulai berkurang, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan kembali takut pada pria di luar sana. Bagaimana jika fobiaku kembali datang dan membuat aku mengacaukan acara perusahaanmu? Itu buruk... Sasuke."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura memanggil nama kecilnya, dan ini membuat Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa detik. Cara Sakura memanggil namanya terdengar sangat menggoda, meski ia tahu wanita itu tidak berniat menggodanya. Sial, normalkan deru napasmu Uchiha, lakukan ini dengan baik. "Aku ada di sana, apa yang kau takutkan?"

Sakura kini terdiam. Ya, Sasuke ada di sana, lantas apa yang ia takutkan? Ia sekarang sudah tidak terlalu takut pada Sasuke, bahkan melakukan kontak fisik dengan pria itu. Ini benar, tapi jika itu adalah acara yang diadakan perusahaan berarti, "Keluargamu juga akan hadir di sana, benar?"

"Tepat."

Wajahnya memucat, Sakura menggeleng keras. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Sasuke." ucapnya nyaris berteriak jika saja Sasuke tidak menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Kau tahu maksudku." jawab Sasuke santai, pria itu duduk bersandar dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya. "Keluargaku perlu tahu tentang dirimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka sampai di depan pintu apartemen Sakura, baik Sasuke ataupun sang pemilik apartemen tidak ada yang lebih dulu berniat masuk. Keduanya terdiam di depan pintu, Sakura yang memikirkan jawaban untuk ia beri atas undangan Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Masuklah." Sasuke akhirnya membuka suara diiringi helaan napas kecil, "Tentang jawaban kau datang atau tidak, kau bisa meneleponku saat sudah yakin dengan jawabanmu." Ia menoleh ke arah samping, dan mendapati Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. "Aku akan kembali, pekerjaanku tidak bisa ditinggal terlalu lama."

Sakura menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya, ia ingin, tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya menakut-nakutinya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan, ia takut tetapi entah karena apa. Yang jelas ketakutannya bukanlah berasal dari keberadaan Sasuke. Ia refleks menarik ujung lengan jas yang Sasuke kenakan saat pria itu akan berbalik pergi. "Aku.." ia mendongak, dan melihat kedua alis Sasuke menekuk, pria itu menahan sesuatu, tapi apa? "...akan datang."

Jawaban yang ia inginkan meluncur dari bibir wanita di hadapannya, sontak sebuah senyuman senang tercetak di wajahnya. "Terimakasih." Sasuke sepenuhnya kembali menghadap ke arah Sakura membuat kening wanita itu mengkerut bingung, "Dan maaf, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kau boleh menamparku setelah ini atau apapun yang kau inginkan."

Dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke menarik kedua sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Sakura agar mendekat padanya, ia sedikit menundukkan tubuh bagian atasnya agar sejajar dengan wajah cantik wanita merah muda yang berhasil menggetarkan hatinya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya kedua bibir dari masing-masing pemilik itu bertemu.

Emeraldnya membulat, merasakan sensasi aneh ketika bibir dingin pria yang kini menciumnya menempel erat dengan bibirnya, kedua kakinya seolah kehilangan tenaga, jika saja Sasuke tidak menahan berat tubuhnya, bisa dipastikan ia akan jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Sesuatu dalam perutnya berterbangan, seolah mendukung apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Sasuke tidak menggerakkan bibirnya, ia hanya mencium Sakura tanpa melumatnya, meski ia ingin sekali melakukan itu sekarang.

Sasuke kembali menjauhkan wajah serta tubuhnya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menunggu Sakura menamparnya sekencang mungkin. Ia berdoa agar wanita itu tidak membencinya, ia melakukan hal yang kurang ajar pada Sakura, dan ia pantas mendapatkan tamparan keras. Namun hingga beberapa menit lamanya, Sasuke tidak merasakan nyeri pada bagian pipinya. Ia membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap Sakura yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Uh... itu tadi, k-kau."

Oniksnya membulat, untuk pertama kali, Sakura terang-terangan menunjukan raut wajah malu-malunya. Wanita itu meremas jari jemari tangannya sendiri dengan wajah yang memerah. Membuat seringaian khasnya muncul, "Kau tidak menamparku." ucapnya, kembali mendekat ke arah Sakura. "Itu berarti kau menerimaku."

"Menerima apa?" tanyanya gugup, Sakura kembali bergidik saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya menahan tubuh bagian belakangnya agar tidak menjauh. "Sasuke..." ini tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantungnya, Sakura akan gila sesaat lagi karena tatapan kedua oniks tersebut yang seakan membakar tubuhnya. Sebuah tombol yang menuju titik kejutnya kembali ditekan oleh sentuhan bibir Sasuke pada bibirnya. Kali ini, Sakura menutup kedua kelopak matanya, merasakan kecupan kecil yang Sasuke berikan terhadapnya.

Melihat respon Sakura membuat Sasuke seakan terbakar, pria itu harus menghentikan ini sekarang juga, jika tidak ini tidak akan bisa dihentikan. Hanya karena merasakan bibir lembut wanita ini mampu membuat penglihatannya terasa berputar, hanya karena sebuah ciuman kecil berhasil membangkitkan gairahnya yang telah lama padam, "Sakura..." Ia kembali membuat jarak di antara keduanya, membuat Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya. "Aku, sial! Aku tidak bisa, tapi aku sedang berusaha."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, tetapi saat melihat kedua tatapan oniks itu berubah sayu, ia mengerti. Sasuke sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya lebih jauh, pria itu berusaha untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak ia inginkan. Pria itu menghormatinya, dan ia bisa melihat kobaran api menyala di antara kedua oniks segelap malam tersebut. Sakura mengangguk kecil, "Aku mengerti, dan kurasa sudah waktunya kau kembali." ucapnya dengan kepala tertunduk malu, "Kau bisa datang kemari kapanpun kau mau."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Apa itu sejenis lampu hijau untukku?"

"Tidak!" Ia sontak mendongak dan kembali bertatapan dengan oniks di hadapannya, kedua manik yang mengingatkannya pada si bajingan, tapi ini berbeda. Sasuke menatapnya dengan lembut, penuh rasa sayang, meski Sakura tahu pria itu sedang menahan sesuatu yang mengamuk dalam dirinya. Dia luar biasa, "Kau... erh, ya terserah kau ingin menganggapnya apa."

"Okay?" ucap Sasuke yang nyaris seperti pertanyaan. "Sampai jumpa, hubungi aku jika kau butuh sesuatu." lanjutnya diakhiri dengan senyuman tipis, Sasuke berbalik setelah mengelus permukaan kulit pipi Sakura yang masih diam tak berkutik.

Sakura masih tetap berdiam diri bahkan saat Sasuke berjalan menjauhinya, dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia sontak merongoh tas selempangnya dan mengambil kunci apartemen, ia masuk dan membanting pintu dari dalam. Menempelkan keningnya pada daun pintu, Sakura menjerit tertahan. Apa itu? Apa yang baru saja ia dan Sasuke lakukan? Ya Tuhan, berciuman? Benarkah? Mereka sudah sejauh itu? dan perlakuan terakhir yang Sasuke lakukan membuatnya kembali menjerit tertahan. Kenapa, kenapa Sasuke bisa bersikap sangat manis padanya. Padahal, saat mereka pertama kali bertemu Sasuke terlihat seperti pria yang dingin.

Ia beralih menyentuh dadanya, debaran jantungnya masih terasa bahkan lebih menggila, kemudian beralih menyentuh permukaan bibirnya yang semula berciuman dengan Sasuke. Argh! Ada apa dengannya? Ia bagaikan gadis remaja yang baru saja merasakan ciuman pertama. Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya, wajahnya masih terasa panas, ia harus segera menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam air dingin untuk menstabilkan panas wajahnya.

Harus.

"Ya Tuhan, aku seperti akan meledak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, Sasuke sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak memukul setir mobilnya. Celana yang ia kenakan saat ini terasa sangat sempit hingga seolah-olah akan memakan kedua kakinya, organ di selangkangannya berdenyut tak karuan, dan membuat duduknya terasa tidak nyaman. Ia membutuhkan Sakura, ia membutuhkan wanita itu untuk menormalkan kembali deru napasnya yang memburu, tapi ia tidak bisa memaksa Sakura untuk melakukan itu dengannya. Ia hanya ingin mereka melakukannya setelah menikah.

Menikah.

Hei kenapa ia sangat percaya diri hingga berpikir Sakura bersedia menikah dengannya? Wanita itu memberikan lampu hijau, bukan berarti wanita itu siap hingga ia bawa ke jenjang pernikahan. Sakura belum memberikan jawaban yang pasti karena, Sasuke juga belum memberikan pertanyaan yang langsung ke inti. Itu, bisa ia lakukan saat acara perusahaan. Namun, bagaimana jika jawaban Sakura jauh dari perkiraan? Itu adalah mimpi buruk baginya.

Sampai akhirnya getaran dari dalam saku celananya membuatnya mendecih sebal, ia merongoh ponselnya setelah memakirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Nama sang sekretaris tertera di sana. "Hn?"

 _"Maaf menganggu waktu anda pak, tapi ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."_ suara di seberang sana terdengar sopan dan halus, tetapi terselip nada khawatir di dalamnya. _"Beliau bilang ini penting."_

"Hn. Aku akan sampai dalam lima belas menit."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal buruk baginya saat menyadari bahwa tanggal 14 maret itu berarti hanya tinggal 2 hari lagi, dan buruknya adalah Sakura sama sekali tidak mempunyai gaun yang bagus untuk ia kenakan dalam acara perusahaan Sasuke. Bagaimana ini? Meminta Karin agar meminjamkan salah satu gaun wanita itu untuknya? Tidak, ia cukup tahu bagaimana selera Karin saat berpakaian, terlalu terbuka baginya dan seksi bagi Karin. Dan juga, ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal di hatinya.

Apakah fobianya sudah benar-benar hilang?

Apa rasa takut itu benar-benar hilang dan tidak akan kembali?

Bagaimana... jika ternyata dugaannya salah, fobianya masih ada, dan Sakura mengacaukan segalanya.

Ia tidak terlalu takut pada Naruto, tapi ternyata ia masih takut hanya karena berpapasan dengan seorang pria di jalan raya. Jika Sakura tidak terlalu takut pada Sasuke sekarang, maka bukan tidak mungkin ia masih takut pada pria lain di luar sana. Bagaimana jika saat ia bertemu dengan keluarga Sasuke, ayah pria itu ia kembali ketakutan? Itu adalah bencana.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya di atas ranjang, berjalan ke kanan ke kiri untuk menemukan sebuah solusi. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah sebuah contoh, ia hanya perlu kembali berpapasan dengan seorang pria siapapun itu, untuk membuktikan bahwa fobianya benar-benar sembuh. Ia beralih melihat ke arah luar jendela, di luar sana langit mulai menghitam pertanda bahwa hujan yang diiringi badai akan segera datang. Meski bukan musim hujan, tetapi akhir-akhir ini langit sering menumpahkan air matanya.

Satu helaan napas berat, Sakura meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan nomor khas restoran cepat saji di sana. Sambungan terhubung, "Halo, saya pesan..." dan mungkin, dengan mempraktekkannya pada pengantar makanan bukanlah masalah buruk ya 'kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan, benar dugaannya. Sasuke memukul setir mobilnya saat mesin beroda empat yang kini ia tumpangi mati dan berhenti secara tiba-tiba, beruntung ia sedang berada di samping jalan dan tidak menghalangi para pengguna jalan lainnya. Ia mendengus kesal, rekan bisnisnya secara tiba-tiba datang dan mengamuk mengatakan keluhannya mengenai kontrak kerja sama, tetapi setelah diselidiki lebih lanjut sama sekali tidak ada kesalahan. Jika saja perusahaannya tidak membutuhkan kontrak kerja sama itu, Sasuke dengan senang hati akan memblacklist nama perusahaan tersebut. Sial, ditambah lagi, masalah dengan mobilnya sekarang. Bagaimana ia bisa pulang? Di luar sana sedang hujan badai.

Ah, mungkin kesialan memang senang memilihnya menjadi korban.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, jika tidak salah ini adalah daerah dekat apartemen Sakura, tidak terlalu dekat memang, hanya terpaut beberapa kios toko. Apa ini kebetulan? Atau sebuah keberuntungan yang berada dalam kesialannya? Entahlah. Ia meraih ponselnya yang berada di kursi penumpang, mencari nama Sakura di dalam daftar kontak ponselnya. Bukan tidak mungkin Sakura mempunyai payung di apartemennya dan bisa menjemputnya di sini, dan saat hujan reda ia bisa memanggil seseorang untuk mengangkut mobilnya ke bengkel.

Tidak diangkat. Kemana wanita merah muda itu? Biasanya, Sakura akan mengangkat panggilannya kurang dari 30 detik, tetapi ini sudah masuk panggilan ke 3 Sasuke mencoba menghubunginya. Apa yang terjadi dengan wanita itu? Kening Sasuke mengkerut, ia kembali menekan icon hijau pada layar ponselnya, dan yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah suara panggilan nada sambung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menelan salivanya gugup, dengan satu kali tarikan kecil pintu apartemennya terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria dengan pakaian khas lengkap dengan topi yang terpasang rapi di kepalanya tersenyum sopan pada Sakura. "Satu paket single, atas nama Haruno?"

Wanita itu tersenyum kikuk, "Ah.. ya." Ia dengan ragu-ragu mengambil kantung plastik dengan label restoran cepat saji yang disodorkan sang pengantar makanan, kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari saku celananya. "Terimakasih." tanpa sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit tangan lawan jenis di hadapannya. Dingin. Itulah yang ia rasakan, keningnya mengkerut. Pria ini kedinginan, bodoh, saat ini sedang hujan dan Sakura tentu menyadari keadaan pria ini yang basah kuyup.

"Sama-sama nyonya, selamat menikmati." jawabnya sopan seraya menganggukkan kecil kepalanya. Sakura baru saja akan kembali membuka mulut dan menawarkan agar pria itu mampir sejenak untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri, jika saja tepat saat pengantar makanan itu pergi, Sasuke muncul dengan wajah kusut, Sakura hampir saja menjerit jika Sasuke tidak mendorongnya masuk ke dalam dan membanting pintu.

"Sasuke!" Ia menarik napas cukup panjang, berniat memberikan banyak pertanyaan, tetapi melihat Sasuke dengan segala pakaian yang pria itu pakai basah kuyup, ia segera menaruh makanannya di atas meja ruang tamu. "Tunggu di sini."

Sasuke terdiam, ia menatap kepergian wanita merah muda tersebut dengan raut wajah yang tidak berubah, sesuatu dalam dirinya sedang menahan untuk tidak meledak. Sakura tidak menjawab panggilannya karena kedatangan tamu, dan apa itu? Pria? Pengantar makanan? Oh benarkah?

Sakura kembali dengan membawa handuk putih di tangannya, dan pakaian berupa kaos abu polos dan celana panjang training berwarna abu. "Kau, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya seraya memberi kode agar Sasuke sedikit menundukan kepalanya, Sakura mengusap helaian raven tersebut dengan handuk, dilanjutkan pada wajah pria di hadapannya. "Keluar di saat badai sedang mengamuk, kau gila?" Sasuke masih tetap diam, sampai akhirnya Sakura menghela napas, "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat naik, "Yang ku lakukan? Memangnya apa yang ku lakukan?" ucap Sakura, lebih pada mengulangi apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. "Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?"

"Woah, fobiamu sudah sembuh sekarang, dan kau bisa dengan bebas berdekatan dengan pria manapun, benar? Sempurna."

Emeraldnya melebar, gerakan Sakura untuk kembali membersihkan Sasuke dengan handuk dari air hujan terhenti, "Apa... maksudmu?" Ia tanpa sadar mundur satu langkah ke belakang ketika Sasuke menatapnya tajam, membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya menyadari satu hal. "Maksudmu... astaga ya Tuhan, Sasuke itu pengantar makanan! Apa maksudmu aku berdekatan dengan pria manapun huh?" nada suaranya mulai meninggi, ia tidak suka ini. Sasuke seolah menganggapnya adalah wanita murahan, berdekatan dengan pria manapun sesuka hatinya.

Oniksnya bertambah tajam, "Kau mengabaikan panggilanku." lanjutnya dengan suara yang nyaris seperti bisikan kecil.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku meninggalkan ponselku di kamar, dan kau tahu apa alasan aku memesan makanan ini? Karena aku tahu bahwa aku masih ragu apakah fobiaku sudah sepenuhnya hilang, atau tidak. Dan kau... kau berpikir seolah aku bisa dengan mudah berdekatan dengan pria lain, benar Sasuke?" Ia terkekeh kecil, tidak percaya atas sikap kekanak-kanakan pria raven ini. "Lucu, kau tidak percaya padaku. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau kemari hanya untuk berprasangka buruk padaku? Lebih baik kau pulang."

Kini, Sasuke menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, maksudku, bukan." Ia menggeram rendah kemudian menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maaf, aku hanya... tidak menyukainya."

"Apa yang tidak kau sukai?" Sakura masih tidak mendekat, cukup berada 2 langkah dari tempat Sasuke berdiri. "Kau berprasangka buruk padaku hanya karena aku tidak sempat menjawab panggilanmu begitu? Atau—"

"Aku hanya tidak menyukaimu berdekatan dengan pria manapun, selain aku."

Sakura terdiam, tanpa sadar bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Ucapan Sasuke tadi bagai mantra baginya untuk menghentikan apa yang akan ia katakan. Wajahnya mulai memanas, Sakura mendengus menahan rasa hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya. "Apa maksudmu.." gumamnya, tetapi masih mampu Sasuke dengar. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Sasuke, astaga... pengantar makanan, ini konyol." Sakura memijat keningnya yang berdenyut. "Lebih baik kau segera berganti pakaian, kau akan sakit jika terus memakai pakaian yang basah."

Pria itu menerima handuk serta pakaian yang Sakura berikan, mengerti akan kode gerakan tubuh yang Sakura berikan, ia menghela napas kecil dan berjalan menuju kamar wanita itu. Sedangkan Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa, sebenarnya apa yang Sasuke pikirkan? Bukankah yang pria itu ucapkan cukup membuktikan bahwa pria itu cemburu melihatnya dengan pria lain? Tapi, ya Tuhan, ini pengantar makanan. Sakura kembali merasakan wajahnya memanas, pria itu cemburu, benarkah? Cemburu padanya? Ia menggeleng kecil, hei bukankah itu tidak mungkin?

Beruntung ia memiliki baju pria yang pernah ia beli saat ulang tahun sang ayah, tapi karena ayahnya sudah memiliki pakaian olahraga dan lebih meminta bahwa pakaian itu untuk Sakura saja, jadilah baju itu menjadi milik Sakura, meskipun ia sama sekali belum pernah memakainya. Sudahlah, ia hanya berdoa pakaian itu memiliki ukuran yang pas di tubuh Sasuke.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan Sasuke dengan pakaiannya. Pria itu kini terlihat sedikit lebih segar, mungkin karena mengaruh pakaian yang pria itu kenakan, meski masih dengan tatanan rambut yang berantakan dan wajah yang ditekuk. Sakura berdiri saat melihat Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya, emeraldnya kemudian beralih meneliti penampilan Sasuke dari atas ke bawah. Pakaian itu pas membungkus tubuh atletis pria di hadapannya, hanya saja celananya sedikit longgar jika dilihat lagi, tapi itu bukanlah masalah besar.

"Sakura."

"Pakaian basah sebelumnya biar aku yang urus." wanita itu lebih dulu menyela, Sakura baru saja akan pergi ke dapur jika saja Sasuke tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya agar tidak pergi ke manapun. Ia menoleh dengan raut wajah bingung, "Apa?"

"Kau marah?"

"Jika aku jujur, ya. Lebih tepatnya kecewa, hanya itu." ia menjawab dengan gidikan kecil di bahunya, "Biarkan aku membuatkan mu sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu." satu kali tarikan halus yang Sasuke lakukan cukup untuk membuat tubuh kecilnya tertarik dan dalam detik berikutnya, ia sudah berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke, sadar atau tidak, tubuhnya tadi sedikit tersentak kaget, mungkin karena belum terbiasa mendapat serangan mendadak. Sakura bergerak, berniat untuk melepaskan diri, tetapi apa yang Sasuke bisikan membuatnya diam.

"Kau satu-satunya obat bagiku, Sakura." Ia merasakan pergerakan wanita dalam pelukannya berhenti. Sasuke menempatkan wajahnya di antara lekukan leher dan bahu Sakura, membuat si merah muda tanpa sadar bergidik geli. Sedikit menggesekan hidungnya untuk merasakan kulit halus wanita ini. "Jangan membenciku."

"Aku tidak membencimu. Kau juga obat bagiku." Sakura berucap pelan, kedua tangannya merambat naik untuk mengusap punggung tegap pria itu dengan lembut. "Tubuhmu kedinginan, kau akan benar-benar sakit, Sasuke." ujarnya. Pelukan hangat yang pria ini berikan benar-benar membuatnya nyaman, Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantung lawan jenisnya sekarang. Hanya saja ia tahu bahwa di dalam pria itu merasa dingin, Sasuke akan benar-benar sakit. "Sasuke."

"Maaf.." Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, seraya menghela napas cukup panjang, "Dan terimakasih, untuk pakaiannya, akan ku kembalikan setelah ku cuci."

Sakura tersenyum tipis diiringi anggukan kecil. "Tidak masalah. Duduklah, kau butuh sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu." ucapnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mulai merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa. Wanita itu memang luar biasa, bagi Sasuke, Sakura adalah segalanya. Wanita itu bisa menjadi obatnya, terkadang memberi nasehat layaknya seorang ibu baginya, dan juga... cintanya.

Kedua sudut bibirnya berkedut, menahan agar tidak membentuk sebuah senyuman. Sasuke mendengus, ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya muncul seorang wanita yang mampu membuat ia bisa merasa sebahagia ini. Namun, sepertinya Sasuke lupa akan satu hal. Hubungan di antara keduanya bahkan belum pasti. Mereka ini apa? Teman, sahabat, atau... kekasih? Bodoh, ia bahkan belum membicarakan tentang hal ini dengan Sakura.

Wanita itu kembali muncul dengan membawa secangkir kopi hitam di tangannya. "Kurasa kau tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis." ucapnya seraya mendudukan diri di samping Sasuke, sedikit memberi jarak sebenarnya.

Sasuke terdiam, yang pria ini lakukan hanyalah memandang kosong cangkir kopi di hadapannya. Membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, apa Sasuke tidak menyukai kopi hitam? Tapi menurut perkiraannya Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang penyuka makanan manis, terbukti saat mereka berada di Cherry Cupcakes Sasuke tidak memesan apapun. Lalu, ada apa dengannya? dan juga, saat ini ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya. Sasuke bilang bahwa ia adalah obat, itu berarti Sakura juga telah berhasil menyembuhkan sesuatu yang Sasuke derita, tapi apa itu? apa... apa yang ia tidak ketahui tentang pria ini? Bukan, ia memang tidak benar-benar mengenal pria ini dengan baik.

"Sasuke." sang pemilik nama menjawabnya dengan gumaman khas, Sakura kembali membuka suara. "Kau bilang, aku adalah obat bagimu." Sasuke mulai tidak duduk dengan nyaman, punggungnya seketika menjadi tegang karena suatu hal, Sakura akan bertanya sesuatu, dan ia tahu betul dengan pertanyaan yang akan wanita itu ajukan. "Obat ada, untuk menyembuhkan suatu luka, benar? Aku menganggapmu obat untuk androfobiaku, dan kau menganggapku obat untuk masalahmu." Sakura mengambil udara untuk ucapan terakhirnya, wanita itu menoleh ke samping, Sasuke juga sedang menatap ke arahnya.

Sasuke menghela napas pendek, "Aku mengerti." Ia paham apa yang Sakura ucapkan tanpa perlu diberitahu secara terang-terangan pada bagian inti. Wanita itu ingin tahu apa masalahnya, dan ia bisa saja memberitahu Sakura tentang apa yang ia alami sebelum bertemu dengan Sakura. Namun, apa wanita itu bisa mengerti? Apa wanita itu tidak akan kecewa lalu meninggalkannya? Tidak, itu adalah mimpi buruk baginya. Ia kembali menatap sepasang emerald indah di depan sana, hatinya berkata bahwa ia lebih baik jujur, tapi pikirannya berkata sebaliknya.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya jika memang benar-benar kau siap." Sakura kembali bersuara, tapi kini tanpa memandang lawan bicara. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu, lagipula, kita memang belum lama saling mengenal."

Sasuke terdiam, ikut memandang kosong ke arah depan. Ia ingin Sakura tahu masalahnya dulu, tapi ia tidak ingin wanita itu berpikiran bahwa ia mendekati Sakura hanya semata-mata karena nafsu. Tidak, ia tidak ingin wanita itu berpikir demikian. Jika Sakura berpikir seperti itu, maka bukan tidak mungkin Sakura akan meninggalkannya. "Maaf." gumamnya pelan.

Ya, menutupinya sebentar lagi mungkin bukan hal yang buruk? Ia akan memberitahu Sakura segalanya, hanya saja butuh waktu untuk saling terbuka. Bukan begitu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini tepat tanggal 14 maret.

Membuat wanita merah muda tersebut berulang kali berjalan berputar-putar di dalam area kamarnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Ia senang, entahlah, bisa dikatakan gugup ataupun juga takut. Bagaimana saat nanti ia bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Berkata 'Halo, saya Haruno Sakura.' sontak ia menggeleng keras, tidak itu terdengar menggelikan. Come on, Sasuke pasti berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, ayah dan ibu serta beberapa kerabat keluarganya pasti memiliki kriteria yang tinggi untuk wanita yang bisa bersanding dengan Sasuke.

Tunggu, apa? Bersanding? Sakura mulai gila, mereka bahkan bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Tapi kenapa, kenapa Sasuke memilihnya sebagai pasangan di acara itu? Ini membuatnya pusing. Isi dalam perutnya seakan meledak dalam hitungan menit. Sakura bisa saja tiba-tiba menolak dan berkata bahwa hari ini ia sedikit tidak enak badan, tapi itu pasti akan membuat Sasuke kecewa padanya, ditambah lagi pria itu sudah berhasil mengobati androfobianya, akan sangat tidak sopan jika dalam hal kecil seperti ini ia tidak bisa membalas jasa pria itu.

Sakura menghela napas, kemudian beralih menatap sebuah dress berwarna hijau terang yang tergantung di lemari pakaiannya dalam diam. Dress itu tidak memiliki lengan, hanya terdapat sebuah tali kecil di bagian bahu kanan, serta panjang yang hanya mencapai 5 centimeter di atas lututnya. Saat ia kenakan, dress itu akan membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna, memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh seorang Haruno Sakura. Terakhir kali ia mengenakan dress ini adalah saat menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Karin yang ke-20 tahun, beberapa minggu sebelum ia mengenal si brengsek itu.

Sasuke akan menjemputnya pukul 3 nanti, ada waktu 2 jam lagi untuk ia bersiap-siap. Rencananya adalah, ia hanya perlu datang, bersikap sewajarnya, lalu pulang. Yang terpenting jangan membuat kehebohan di acara itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Ini sudah pukul 3 lebih 15 menit, tapi Sakura masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan keluar dari dalam apartemennya. Ia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen, keluarga serta beberapa kerabat menghubunginya agar segera datang, tapi ia hanya akan pergi jika Sakura bersamanya.

Tak lama, pintu itu terbuka, sontak membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sosok merah muda yang tertawa canggung padanya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Sakura membetulkan sedikit tatanan rambutnya, pada bagian poni menyamping tersebut terpasang sebuah jepit kecil berbentuk bunga. Tidak mendapat respon dari lawan bicara, Sakura berbalik setelah mengunci pintu apartemen, berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke yang masih terdiam. Inilah yang ia sukai saat memakai high heels, sedikit lebih tinggi tentu saja. "Err... Sasuke? Kita akan terlambat."

"Uh? Oh, ya." Pria itu berdeham sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju tempat Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya diselimuti sedikit rasa canggung, bagaimana ini? Ia luar biasa terpesona oleh penampilan wanita di sebelahnya. Sakura, untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana penampilan wanita itu saat ini, kata cantik bahkan lebih dari itu. Oniksnya melirik sedikit untuk mencuri pandang, wanita itu memakai dress hijau yang senada dengan warna kedua bola matanya, membentuk tubuh sempurna Haruno Sakura, ditambah sedikit hiasan pada wajah, dan viola! sosok dewi kini berjalan di sampingnya.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia sendiri bingung harus bagaimana. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi atas penampilannya, apa ia sekarang terlihat sangat buruk sampai Sasuke tidak berani berkomentar? Benarkah? Ia sedikit melirik ke arah samping, dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang oniks tersebut. Wajahnya memanas. Sakura refleks terkekeh gugup, "Aku pasti terlihat aneh. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak mencoba untuk berdandan."

Sasuke tersenyum miring, "Kau sama sekali tidak aneh. Maksudku, itu sempurna." Ia beralih menatap bahu Sakura yang terbuka, tetapi terdapat sebuah pita kecil pada bagian bahu kanannya. Bagus, sekarang ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat Sakura dengan penampilan seperti ini, cukup dirinya. Hei Uchiha, kau tahu itu egois.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin sejak awal, Sakura menolak saja. Kedua telapak tangannya berkeringat, ia bahkan belum beranjak untuk keluar, entahlah, mungkin di dalam mobil berdua dengan Sasuke lebih baik daripada ia harus keluar dan bertemu keluarga si pria. Bukan berarti ia ingin berdua dengan Sasuke di sini, bukan, bukan seperti itu. Sakura menghela napas kecil, kemudian menoleh ke samping, Sasuke juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. "Aku tidak yakin."

"Aku bersamamu." Sasuke berucap dengan seulas senyuman tipis, hal kecil yang mampu membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Sasuke lebih dulu keluar dari dalam mobil, membukakan pintu bagi Sakura.

Ia terkekeh. "Kau berlebihan, aku bisa membukanya sendiri." ucapnya seraya menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Mereka berada di lantai parkir basement dalam gedung, acara telah di mulai beberapa waktu yang lalu dan Sakura gugup akan hal itu. Mereka datang terlambat, pasti saat keduanya memasuki tempat acara, bukan tidak mungkin seluruh pasang mata menatap ke arahnya, bukan... melainkan pada pria di sampingnya. Hei, Sasuke adalah orang penting di sini.

Sasuke berjalan dengan terus menggenggam tangan Sakura, bohong jika ia tidak menyadari kegelisahan wanita itu, terbukti dari telapak tangan yang berkeringat tersebut. Namun, ia tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Sakura sudah bisa menerima kehadirannya, ia juga telah yakin pada wanita ini, lantas apa lagi yang harus ia tunggu? Keluarganya perlu tahu tentang Sakura, dan acara perusahaannya adalah waktu yang tepat untuk itu.

Tidak sulit bagi keduanya memasuki Ballroom dimana tempat acara berlangsung. Tentu saja, karena kedua penjaga pintu utama di sana mengenal pria yang berjalan di samping Sakura, dan benar dugaannya, ia berani bertaruh saat ini hampir seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada keduanya. Tanpa sadar, ia meremas jari jemari Sasuke dengan kepala tertunduk. Para tamu di sini dominan dengan pria dan wanita matang, dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan, terlihat bahwa mereka memiliki derajat status sosial yang tinggi. Seketika ia merasa terasingkan.

"Abaikan saja." Sasuke berbisik setelah mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Sakura, ia balas meremas jari jemari Sakura pelan, mencoba menyalurkan rasa nyaman pada si merah muda. Senyumnya kembali mengembang saat Sakura menggadah untuk menatapnya dan menggangguk pelan. "Santai saja, oke? Mereka hanya para orang tua yang membosankan."

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa. "Kau tidak sopan." dan membuat Sasuke ikut mendengus geli. "Oh, dan dimana keluargamu?"

Keningnya mengkerut, Sasuke beralih mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut Ballroom, dan tidak sulit untuk menemukan anggotanya, cukup temukan beberapa titik yang menjadi kerumunan orang-orang, dan di sanalah keluarganya. Entah kenapa para tamu di acara formal seperti ini senang mencari muka pada keluarga, tidak tepatnya pada sang ayah, mungkin mencari hati sang Chief Executive Officer agar dapat saling bekerja sama dalam dunia bisnis, mungkin? Well, Uchiha memang memiliki lebih dari 4 perusahaan yang bergerak di berbagai bidang, maka para tamu undangan yang hadir tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Belum sampai pada tempat dimana keluarga Sasuke berkumpul, seorang pria terlebih dulu mendekati keduanya dengan senyuman lebar. "Sasuke!" ucapnya.

Tubuhnya membeku, Sakura sontak berhenti melangkah dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Ia sangat kenal suara berat ini, sangat ingat, dan tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan. Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya mengkerut bingung melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura, ia berbalik dan melihat seorang pria yang memiliki paras hampir sama dengannya. "Izuna? Kau datang?"

Nama itu. Sakura hampir saja berteriak saat Sasuke sedikit menarik tangannya sehingga ia ikut berbalik, berdiri berhadapan dengan sosok yang ia anggap sebagai iblis dalam hidupnya. Emeraldnya membulat, bersamaan dengan sepasang pupil oniks di depan sana yang juga ikut mengecil kaget melihatnya.

"Sakura?"

Alis Sasuke bertautan, ia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang terlihat jelas ketakutan di sini. "Kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya pada pria yang ia sebut dengan nama Izuna.

Izuna mengangguk kecil, ia menjawab tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari si merah muda. "Ya... Sakura, dia—" dua pasang oniks dari masing-masing pemilik itu melebar.

Sasuke menyentuh bahu Sakura khawatir, "Kau baik-baik saja? Hei, Sakura!"

"M-maaf..." suaranya bergetar, ia menangis, sial, Sakura menangis. Seharusnya, tidak boleh, ia berjanji untuk tidak mengacaukan apapun di sini. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa pria brengsek ini datang lagi? Sakura refleks menepis tangan Sasuke yang menyentuhnya dengan raut wajah ketakutan. "Maaf, Sasuke, aku, t-tidak." ia menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, dan berlari tanpa diduga oleh dua pria di sekelilingnya. Apa yang Sakura lakukan membuatnya kembali menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang, tapi ia tidak perduli, ia ingin pergi dari sini. Pergi, dan menghilang.

Sasuke mengenal Izuna.

Itu buruk.

Ia melihat para penjaga pintu utama menatap heran ke arahnya, emeraldnya kembali membulat ketakutan. Tidak, jangan menatapnya, jangan mendekat ke arahnya. **Pria**. Ia kembali bergetar hebat saat kedua penjaga itu bergerak untuk mencegahnya keluar.

Ketakutannya pada pria kembali muncul.

Seharusnya, tidak seperti ini.

Sakura berlari melewati kedua penjaga tersebut, bisa ia dengar suara Sasuke meneriakan namanya dari kejauhan, diiringi suara langkah kaki. Sasuke mengerjarnya, dan ia tidak ingin kembali bertatap muka dengan pria itu, tidak mau, ia takut, ia membutuhkan Karin saat ini.

Sampai pada area luar gedung, seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga ia berhenti berlari dan berbalik badan secara paksa. Sasuke di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. Sakura kembali menepis tangan Sasuke kasar, "Jangan... jangan ikuti aku!" ucapnya setengah berteriak, ia masih memiliki kesadaran untuk tidak bertindak bodoh di sini. Sakura melangkah mundur saat Sasuke berjalan maju ke arahnya, ia memegangi kedua sisi kepalanya, ketakutannya yang sempat hilang kembali, ia takut pada Sasuke. "Diam di sana, Uchiha, dan jangan mendekat!"

"Tapi, Sakura, kenapa?! Siapa Izuna bagimu?" jawab Sasuke tak kalah frustasi, ia mengacak helaian ravennya kasar. Emerald itu kembali bergetar ketakutan setiap kali ia bergerak mendekat, Sasuke terdiam, kemudian menggeleng lemah. "Sakura... jangan bilang, kau?"

"Sasuke... maaf." Sakura kembali menangis, ia terus melangkah mundur. "Aku, takut padamu." lanjutnya dengan air mata yang tak henti membasahi kedua pipinya. "Maaf."

Sasuke berteriak memanggil namanya, tapi Sakura tidak perduli. Ia mengangkat tangannya memberhentikan taksi yang kebetulan baru saja menurunkan penumpang. "Pak, tolong... majukan mobilnya!" ucapnya sedikit histeris, ia yakin Sasuke berada di belakang taksi yang kini ia tumpangi dengan perasaan kacau. Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, pikirannya kacau, androfobianya kembali, karena kehadiran Izuna. Masa bodoh dengan supir taksi yang ia yakin sekarang kebingungan karenanya.

Namun seketika ia kembali membeku. Sakura melupakan suatu hal, ingatannya.

 **.**

 _ **"Oh ya, apa namamu hanya Izuna? Maksudku, tidak ada marga keluarga?"**_

 **.**

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bodoh, ia-lah yang salah di sini. Salahnya tidak menyadari semuanya dari awal.

 **.**

 _ **"Nama lengkapku adalah... Uchiha Izuna."**_

 **.**

Seharusnya ia ingat, bahwa marga Sasuke dan marga si brengsek itu sama.

Keduanya kerabat dekat, dan Sakura menyakiti perasaan Sasuke. Pria itu... akan tahu bahwa ia adalah mantan kekasih Izuna yang nyaris diperkosa oleh kerabat dekatnya sendiri.

Sakura kembali menangis histeris.

Ia bagaikan wanita murahan saat ini. Seharusnya sejak awal, ia dan Sasuke tidak perlu saling mengenal. Sakura telah menghancurkan segalanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Perlukah kembali merasa tersakiti...**_

 _ **...saat sudah terobati?"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Gaakan banyak cingcong di sini, ini pasti aneh, ngebosenin dan sajabana... iya :") /crai/ yang ngira mantan Sakura itu Itachi mana cobaa? dan ternyataaa salah hahaha, aku sebagai adik ipar ga tega buat Itachi sebejad itu heuehuw :"))) chapter terakhir udah aku selesain sampe setengahnya, dan keburu mager buat lanjutin lagi :" /nanges/ Makasih juga buat respon yang ga disangka ini :") aylafyu pokoknya muah!**

 **See yaa! *lope* /balik kencan sama pe-er/**

 **Special thanks to;**

 **Yoshimura Arai, AuroraDM, Sasara Keiko, hanazono yuri, Izumi Kiroro, Charlotte Puff, lightflower22, HitsugayaWaifu, dewisetyawati411, Yanti Sakura Cherry, sarada15, ave. maurie, Nurulita as Lita-san, Dolphin1099, goodbye summer, wowwoh. geegee, Shira Ayugi,** Anna **,** Loko **,** Lol **,** achi **, ZhaErza, Miyasato, Kuro Shiina, Kirara967, DeShadyLady,** Yukiatsu **,** sami haruchi 2 **, williewillydoo, sarahachi,** Saku-chan clouds **,** rimbursa **,** Rey Uchiha **,** Hime-chan **,** uchi, Haruno Hana **.**

 **Yang sudah mem-fav, follow, sama siders /kalo ada/ *dzig**

 **Tambahan; seperti biasa, kalau ada kesalahan tolong dikoreksi ya x'D supaya ke depannya aku bisa jadi lebih baik lagi :") makasihh'^')7! Ditunggu tanggapan kalian tentang ch ini~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n; sebelumnya, terimakasih banyak untuk GUEST terhormat yang mereview, dan mengatakan bahwa fic saya banyak persamaan dalam segi kata-kata dengan fic milik Author Icha-Icha Fairy dan itu hampir 65%. Sama persis. Wow saya tersanjung, karena saya baru tahu fic karya kak Icha-Icha yang anda maksud, dan saya bahkan BELUM pernah membacanya. Dan juga, kata-kata apa yang anda maksud? EYD? Cara penulisan? ALUR? Penokohan? Tolong beritahu dengan jelas agar saya tidak salah tanggap. Saya punya idola, mereka menjadi panutan bagi saya untuk terus memperbaiki apa yang salah dari karya saya sebelumnya.**

 **Terimakasih karena review anda berhasil membuat semangat saya untuk segera menyelesaikan fic ini menurun. Saya orang yang sangat menghargai karya orang lain, jika anda menganggap saya adalah seorang PLAGIAT maka anda SALAH BESAR. Dan helo, 65% itu bukan perkiraan yang sedikit. Banyak para penulis di luar sana yang mungkin gaya penulisannya memiliki kesamaan satu sama lain bukan? Terakhir, terimakasih untuk perhatiannya, anda ternyata sangat memperhatikan cara penulisan saya sehingga bisa berkata demikian.**

 **Dan untuk pembaca lainnya, semoga terhibur dengan cerita saya ini yang bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya, dan maaf jika ending dari cerita ini jauh dari apa yang kalian harapkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Presetan dengan acara itu.

Ia tidak perduli dengan ibu, kakak, atau bahkan ayahnya yang mencoba menghubungi ponselnya. Sasuke memukul setir mobil kesal, ia kehilangan obatnya, Sakura tidak berada di apartemen, wanita itu pergi entah kemana. Hilang bagaikan debu yang tersapu angin, ia menghubungi Naruto, meminta bantuan pada pria kuning itu agar menanyakan keberadaan Sakura pada sepupu merahnya. Namun nihil, Sakura sedang tidak bersama Karin.

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut, tetapi ia ingat apa yang pertama kali membuat Sakura kembali ketakutan padanya. Izuna. Ia beralih melirik jam tangannya, acara pasti sudah selesai, dan ia yakin bahwa seluruh anggota keluarga beserta kerabatnya sekarang berada di kediaman besar Uchiha. Ia harus tahu kenapa wanita itu sampai sebegitu ketakutannya hanya karena melihat Izuna, androfobia, apakah... kerabatnya adalah penyebab androfobia wanita itu?

Gigi-giginya bergemerutuk marah. Apa yang telah Izuna lakukan? Apa mereka berdua telah saling mengenal sebelumnya? Kenapa, kenapa, sial! Terlalu banyak pernyataan yang berkeliaran dalam otaknya, ia harus segera menemui Izuna dan menanyakan semuanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deficiency**

 **[ Final Chapter ]**

 _ **"Pertahankan seseorang yang masih setia berada di sampingmu, meskipun tahu segala kekuranganmu."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku menggeleng kecil, "Sasuke masih tidak menjawab panggilanku." ucapnya pelan, putra bungsunya pergi entah ke mana tanpa sebab, meninggalkan acara penting yang mengharuskan anak itu hadir di sana. Itachi putra sulungnya memberitahu bahwa ia melihat Sasuke memang hadir dengan seorang wanita merah muda, tetapi kemudian pergi dan tidak kembali sampai saat ini. Ini membuat otaknya seakan mau pecah, ditambah seluruh kerabat Uchiha berada di kediamannya saat ini, sedangkan putra bungsunya berpergian tanpa ada kabar. Bagus sekali.

Hari sudah gelap, demi Tuhan ia akan benar-benar marah besar pada Sasuke jika pria itu tidak pulang dalam 10 menit.

"Dimana Izuna?"

Seluruh kerabat yang semula asik bercengkrama beralih menatap pria yang berdiri di tengah ruang tamu dengan penampilan berantakan. Uchiha Sasuke di sana, berdiri dengan kedua oniks yang menyala, menatap satu persatu kerabat yang ia sendiri tidak terlalu mengenal mereka semua dengan baik. Fugaku bangkit dari duduknya berniat memarahi si bungsu jika saja sosok pria lain terlebih dulu mendekat pada Sasuke, dengan tatapan yang berbanding terbalik.

"Sasuke."

Amarahnya seketika naik, darah dalam tubuhnya mendidih, kedua tangannya terkepal membuat sebuah tinju kuat, tapi ia sadar, ini bukanlah tempat yang pas untuk menghajar Izuna. "Kau... kita perlu bicara." ucapnya setengah menggeram rendah.

Izuna menghela napas, dan menatap ayah dari pria yang mengajaknya ke suatu tempat tersebut dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang terkesan terburu-buru dari belakang, Izuna tahu, sangat tahu apa yang akan pria itu lakukan setelah mereka hanya berdua. Ini semua adalah bencana, wanita yang hampir ia nodai di masa lalu berhubungan dengan kerabat dekatnya.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah, dan berbalik menatap tajam pria yang memiliki tinggi 2 centimeter di bawahnya tersebut. "Kau pasti tahu apa tujuanku mengajakmu kemari, Izuna."

Izuna mengangguk kecil, "Ya..." Ia mengambil sedikit udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya, Sasuke mungkin belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sakura, atau tentang apa hubungan mereka berdua di masa lalu, dan Sasuke perlu tahu, ia akan menjadi kerabat yang paling jahat jika menyembunyikan kesalahan paling menjijikan dalam hidupnya ini pada Sasuke. "Sakura... dulu adalah mantan kekasihku."

Dugaannya benar. Kedua telapak tangan Sasuke tanpa sadar kembali terkepal di balik saku celananya. Jika Sakura dan Izuna dulu adalah sepasang kekasih dan kemudian berpisah secara baik-baik, maka Sakura tidak akan sehisteris ini jika kembali bertemu dengan Izuna. Tapi ini lain, wanita itu ketakutan setengah mati, bahkan fobianya kembali muncul. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk di sini. "Hn, lalu?"

"Hubungan kami berjalan baik... tapi kemudian, kami berpisah." ucapnya terhenti untuk melihat bagaimana respon lawan bicara, Sasuke tetap memasang ekspresi datar, tapi ia tahu, pria itu sedang menahan rasa penasaran yang tinggi atas ucapan selanjutnya. Izuna memejamkan matanya, "Karena aku... pernah berusaha untuk memperkosa Sak—"

Sebuah pukulan yang berasal dari tinju sang Uchiha bungsu melayang tepat di rahang kanan Izuna sebelum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya. Izuna jatuh terpental cukup jauh dari tempat semula ia berdiri, pria itu memegangi rahangnya yang seakan patah, tinju Sasuke terlampau kuat, dan ia memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Kau... brengsek." Sasuke melangkah maju, menarik kerah kemeja yang Izuna kenakan penuh rasa amarah. "KAU TAHU AKIBAT DARI PERBUATAN KOTORMU HAH?!"

Pertama kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke mengeluarkan seluruh emosi yang ia tahan secara terang-terangan. Pertama kalinya, Izuna melihat kedua oniks yang selalu terlihat tenang itu mengkilat marah. Pertama kalinya, Izuna merasa bahwa ia memanglah makhluk paling kotor di muka bumi. Sasuke memukulinya tanpa henti bagai orang kesetanan, tapi ia tidak berniat melawan, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini, tidak sebanding dengan kedua emerald yang dulu pernah hampir ia nodai.

"KAU TAHU?! JAWAB AKU SIALAN!" Sasuke kembali berteriak, kemudian tertawa sedih, hampir mirip seperti ungkapan rasa putus asa, dan itu membuat alis Izuna mengkerut bingung. Apa? Apa yang ia tidak tahu? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura? Kenapa, kenapa semuanya menjadi sangat rumit? Wanita itu mengenal Sasuke, memiliki hubungan dengan kerabat dekatnya, dan sekarang, apa ini? "Sakura, dia menjadi trauma pada pria, semua pria. Itu karena kau, sialan!"

Kembali, tinju dengan kekuatan yang tidak main-main itu menghantam pipi kirinya, tetapi itu tidak membuat Izuna merintih kesakitan. Apa... trauma? Sakura? "A.. apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya lemah, setiap inci permukaan kulit wajahnya luar biasa nyeri, setiap kali ia menggerakkan sedikit bibirnya, seolah semua tulang wajahnya patah. Namun sekali lagi, ia tidak perduli. "Trauma? Apa maksudmu, Sa—"

"Huh, apa?" Sasuke berdiri, membiarkan Izuna mengerang saat ia membanting tubuh pria itu ke tanah. Masa bodoh dengan kedua tangannya yang kini berlumuran darah, atau bahkan baju yang ia kenakan kotor. Darahnya mendidih, dan sekarang adalah kesempatan untuk membalas si bajingan ini atas apa yang ia lakukan pada Sakura. "Kau mencoba untuk memperkosa seorang wanita, dimana otakmu? Uchiha tidak pernah berbuat hal kotor seperti yang kau lakukan." ucapnya dengan geraman rendah, ia kembali mencoba untuk meredam emosinya.

Izuna jatuh berbaring di atas tanah, ia yakin bahwa wajahnya akan penuh dengan luka memar, dan beberapa bagian yang sobek, kulit wajahnya terasa perih. "Aku... memang bodoh." jawabnya kemudian, tanpa memandang lawan bicara. Tanpa sadar oniksnya meredup, diiringi air yang mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. "Sakura... dia wanita yang baik." Izuna memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk memulai ceritanya meski ia tahu ini tidak akan membantu sedikitpun untuk membuat emosi Uchiha Sasuke mereda. "Aku menyesal pernah melakukannya, Sasuke kau dengar? Aku menyesal."

"Penyesalanmu tidak akan membuat Sakura kembali." Sasuke menjawab dengan kepala tertunduk, "Dia pasti membenciku karena tahu bahwa aku adalah kerabat dari si bajingan yang pernah nyaris memperkosanya. Bagus Izuna, kau... sialan." Ia meremas helaian rambutnya kesal, rasa amarah bercampur bingung membuatnya serasa akan muntah. Jika sudah seperti ini, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sakura menjauh darinya, ditambah fobia wanita itu kembali, semakin mempersulit untuk dirinya mendekati Sakura.

Izuna bangkit terduduk, seluruh sendi di tubuhnya terasa sangat nyeri. Ia terbatuk ketika mencoba untuk berdiri, dan suatu benda kecil keluar dari mulutnya, ia yakin itu adalah salah satu giginya yang patah. "Aku memang pantas dibenci oleh Sakura." ucapnya kemudian, "Aku ingin meminta maaf, meski tahu apa yang aku perbuat tidak pantas menerima kata maaf darinya." Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke, perlahan kedua oniks si bungsu itu kembali mengkilat. "Saat itu aku kalut, Sakura terlalu sulit untuk aku sentuh, sehingga suatu sisi dalam diriku berniat untuk memaksanya. Aku berpikir, bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan gadis yang sangat kucintai? begitulah kira-kira."

"Dan rasa penasaranmu itu berhasil membuat Sakura ketakutan setengah mati saat berhadapan dengan pria, pria manapun." Sasuke menghela napas berat, Izuna adalah kerabatnya. Ia tidak bisa membenci Izuna, ia hanya merasa kesal, sangat kesal. "Sakura mengalami androfobia, dan kuyakin itu karena kebodohanmu."

Izuna menghapus darah segar yang mengalir melalui sudut bibirnya, kemudian tersenyum kecut. "Aku tidak mengira akibatnya akan sampai sejauh itu." tetapi sesaat kemudian, Izuna terbelalak. "Tunggu Sasuke, kau mengenal Sakura dan memiliki hubungan dengannya, benar? Dan yang kulihat Sakura kemarin terlihat baik-baik saja bersamamu, trauma apa yang kau maksud?"

"Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiranku, karena itu " Perasannya kini sedikit membaik, meski hanya sedikit. Amarahnya sedikit mereda, mungkin karena melihat kondisi Izuna yang jauh dari kata baik akibat ulahnya. "Dan saat melihatmu, fobianya secara tiba-tiba kembali. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, dan ini membuatku gila."

Izuna mendesah kecil, "Maaf. Aku... sangat menyesal." kemudian melirik ke arah baju yang ia kenakan. "Dia pasti sangat berharga bagimu, sehingga kau menghajarku tanpa ragu, seakan memang berniat membunuhku." ucapnya, dan tertawa kecil. "Dan ya... aku memang pantas untuk ini."

"Diam kau."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Emeraldnya seakan kehilangan cahaya untuk hidup, yang saat ini kedua bola mata tersebut lihat hanyalah sebuah pantulan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan, hidupnya memang sangat menyedihkan, dan ia berharap bahwa kedua orang tuanya berada di sini sekarang. Sakura menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya, kedua matanya sembab akibat terlalu lama menangis. Apa yang ia tangisi sebenarnya? Hidupnya? Takdir menyedihkannya? Atau... Sasuke?

Kedua matanya kembali memanas, tanpa sadar kedua kaki jenjang tersebut bergetar seolah kehilangan tenaga untuk berpijak. Sakura menunduk, dan sesegera mungkin menyalakan kran air wastafel, memasuh wajahnya berusaha menghilangkan efek akibat tangisan yang membuat matanya menjadi membengkak seperti saat ini. Namun percuma, rasa sakit di hatinya membuat satu tetes air mata kembali mengalir melewati pipi, disusul tetesan berikutnya.

Aneh, tangisannya kali ini tidak mengeluarkan suara. Seakan ikut merasa lelah, karena ia tahu menangispun percuma. Air matanya tidak akan membuat Sasuke kembali, pria itu, obatnya, pasti saat ini Izuna telah memberitahu Sasuke segalanya, dan ia yakin Sasuke seratus persen membencinya.

 _ **'Dasar jalang.'**_

Sakura berjongkok, menutupi wajahnya di antara kedua lutut. Menangis tanpa suara, ia memang menyedihkan. Setidaknya, ini yang terbaik. Sehingga ke depannya ia tidak perlu merasakan sakit lagi, dan juga tidak ada orang yang akan ia sakiti.

Kebahagiaan baginya, hanyalah sebuah angan-angan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Jangan jadikan ketakutanmu sebagai alasan, untuk tidak berusaha membiarkan satu cinta yang baru datang."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke tersenyum sedih, ia berulang kali membolak-balik halaman buku novel yang kini ia baca tanpa bosan. Novel yang saat ini sedang ramai-ramainya di gandrungi masyarakat, dan menjabat sebagai novel _best seller_ adalah buku novel karya Haruno Sakura. Buku berjudul Song, cerita yang mana tokoh wanita menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal dan bertemu seorang pria tuli yang memiliki cita-cita ingin bisa mendengar suara. Alur cerita yang luar biasa, serta penjabaran diksi yang sangat menyentuh hati, tidak heran jika cerita ini menjadi novel keluaran baru yang mampu membius para pembaca.

Sudah lebih dari 6 bulan, yang berarti hampir satu setengah tahun lebih ia tidak melihat wanita itu lagi, harum tubuhnya, helaian merah mudanya, suara indahnya. Sakura sekarang telah berhasil menjadi penulis berbakat di usia muda, dalam waktu singkat nama Haruno Sakura mengudara, menyebarluas di koran juga majalah mingguan sebagai penulis novel romantis terbaik dengan konflik yang berbeda-beda di setiap buku yang ia buat.

Sasuke merindukannya.

Beberapa waktu kebelakang ia sempat mendatangi apartemen Sakura dan mendapati apartemen itu dihuni oleh orang yang berbeda. Sakura pindah, dan ia kehilangan wanita itu. Mungkin untuk selamanya. Karin sepupu Naruto juga ikut tutup mulut atas kepergian Sakura, memaksa Karin agar memberitahunya pun percuma.

Ia menaruh novel tersebut ke dalam laci mejanya, bersandar pada sandaran kursi guna mengurangi rasa kaku pada punggungnya. Jika memang Sakura membencinya, maka tak apa, hanya saja kenapa sampai harus menjauh? Ini menyiksanya. Sasuke membutuhkannya, membutuhkan Sakura. Bukan untuk mengobati masalahnya, melainkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Tidak ada wanita yang bisa membuatnya menjadi setengah gila seperti sekarang ini, hanya Sakura.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu, dan ia tahu betul pelakunya. Uchiha Itachi berdiri di sana dengan tatapan prihatin, oh apakah wajahnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini? "Aku bosan untuk memberitahumu tentang, bisakah kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk? Itu tidak sopan."

Itachi tersenyum kikuk, "Maaf." ucapnya, kemudian duduk di kursi depan meja Sasuke tanpa permisi. "Aku kemari karena tahu bahwa kau sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk."

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku seperti ini." jawab Sasuke asal, ia kembali menegakkan punggungnya, berusaha kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. "Jika kau tidak punya keperluan penting di sini, lebih baik pergilah."

"Kau merindukannya."

Gerakan jari tangannya di atas _keyboard_ berhenti, kakaknya tahu persis bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, hanya dengan melihat, dan Itachi akan tahu segalanya. Sasuke diam, tak menjawab juga sama sekali tak bergerak, lidahnya kelu hanya untuk sebatas bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Setelah Sasuke kembali ke rumah dengan Izuna yang babak belur waktu lalu, semua anggota keluarga yang hadir di sana terkejut bukan main saat Izuna mengakui kesalahannya sendiri. Termasuk Itachi. Dan ia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas ekspresi terluka yang adik satu-satunya coba tutupi, tapi sebanyak apapun Sasuke berusaha menutupinya, ia akan tahu.

Setelah itu Izuna terancam kembali dipindahkan ke luar negeri oleh kedua orang tuanya sebagai hukuman atas perbuatan menjijikannya di masa lalu. Namun Sasuke berkata bahwa itu tidak perlu, karena apapun yang akan mereka lakukan tidak akan membantu sama sekali.

Itachi berdeham kecil, kemudian kembali mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama. "Jawab aku, kau merindukannya?"

"Hn." Akhirnya ia bisa mengeluarkan suara, meski hanya gumaman kecil. Sasuke tidak bisa berbohong jika lawan bicaranya adalah sang kakak, arti dari ekspresi wajah datarnya selalu tertangkap jelas oleh kedua oniks di depannya saat ini. "Aku... memang merindukannya, sangat." jawabnya kecil, Sasuke beralih menumpu kedua siku tangannya di atas meja, menutupi wajahnya yang ia yakini saat ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan. "Dia pergi, dan aku tidak berhak membuatnya tetap berada di sampingku, aku bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupnya. Menyedihkan."

Itachi menghela napas, lalu duduk bersandar. "Ya, kurasa." Oniksnya menerawang, kemudian berkata tanpa menatap lawan. "Apa sebelumnya dia tahu masalahmu?"

"Aku bahkan belum sempat memberitahunya." Sasuke memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya. "Aku takut, jika aku bilang bahwa awal dari niatku mendekatinya adalah karena kelainanku yang tidak bereaksi terhadap wanita, hanya akan membuatnya semakin takut padaku." lanjutnya seraya mendongak, ikut menerawang. "Kakak, dia mengalami androfobia, dan penyebabnya adalah percobaan pemerkosaan Izuna. Bukan tidak mungkin dia akan lari setelah tahu bahwa aku selalu merasa panas saat berada di dekatnya, dan beberapa kali berpikiran kotor untuk menggesekan tubuhku pada tubuhnya. Itu gila."

"Aku tahu." jawab Itachi kemudian. "Tapi jika memang Sakura mencintaimu, dia akan menerima segala kekuranganmu." kini ia beralih menatap sang adik yang ikut menatap ke arahnya. "Sekarang aku ingin tahu... apa kau mencintainya? Apa arti Haruno Sakura dalam hidupmu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Pertanyaan mutlak dari Itachi berhasil menciutkan hatinya, apa arti Sakura baginya? Hanya sebatas obat? Sebatas teman? Sahabat? Atau... cinta? Ia melihat lurus ke arah layar komputernya, sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak hanya karena pertanyaan tersebut. Tidak, Sakura lebih dari sebatas obat bagi kelainannya, wanita itu, lebih dari obat, teman, sahabat.

"Aku mencintainya." jawab Sasuke refleks. "Awalnya memang aku hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai percobaan obat kelainanku, tapi sekarang berbeda... dia lebih."

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Apa yang akan kau katakan, jika Sakura berada di sini sekarang?"

Ia menelan lidahnya gugup, bayang-bayang Sakura yang sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis terlintas dalam otaknya. "Kau boleh menjauh dariku, tapi tolong, jangan pernah berpikir untuk membenciku walau hanya sedikit." ucapnya kemudian, kata itu secara tiba-tiba meluncur melalui bibirnya. Tapi, sesuatu dalam dirinya berteriak, "Sial... Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." lanjut Sasuke yang kemudian mengacak helaian ravennya frustasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa pegal, sudah lebih dari 2 jam ia duduk di hadapan laptop kesayangannya untuk membalas pesan masuk melalui emailnya, dan banyak dari mereka adalah penggemar novel-novelnya.

Tak terasa, sudah hampir beberapa buku karyanya menjadi _best seller_. Ia tinggal bersama neneknya di luar kota Tokyo, sehingga tidak akan ada seorang pun yang tahu tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Hanya Karin dan juga pihak penerbit buku-bukunya yang mengetahui tempat tinggal sementaranya ini. Tujuannya adalah, menghindari Izuna yang kemungkinan besar masih berada di Tokyo, dan juga... Sasuke.

Raut wajahnya berubah tegang, mengingat nama itu membuat rasa bersalah di hatinya membuncah, ia menyakiti hati Sasuke dengan tidak memberitahu kebenaran dibalik androfobianya. Kembali pun percuma, ia tidak siap jika memang berakhir dengan Sasuke membencinya, bayang-bayang pria itu menatap tajam padanya dengan senyuman meremehkan membuat ia menjerit takut. Ia tahu bahwa masalah tidak akan terselesaikan dengan cara melarikan diri, tetapi... Ia hanya tidak bisa.

 _ **'Dasar jalang.'**_

"Tidak..." Sakura memegangi dua samping sisi kepalanya, berteriak tertahan. Sasuke tidak seperti itu, dia tidak mungkin setega itu padanya. Tapi... bukankah di sini Sakura yang lebih jahat? Kelopak matanya terpejam erat, perlahan tubuh kecilnya bergetar yang pasti bukan karena udara sekitar yang membeku secara tiba-tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin mendesah frustasi, menatap bingung wajah tunangannya yang ikut ditekuk. "Apa?" tanyanya bosan. "Aku sedang pusing sekarang, sayang. Kuharap kau mengerti, saudariku sedang dilanda bencana besar. Dan hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang dapat dipercaya olehnya saat ini."

"Aku tahu." Akasuna Sasori menghela napas kecil, sikap perduli tunangannya pada wanita merah muda itu sangat besar, dan ia tidak ingin menjadi orang egois dengan mementingkan diri sendiri. "Jika berada di posisi Sakura, akupun akan lebih merasa sakit. Ya, ditambah perasaan wanita itu mudah rapuh, seakan sedikit saja disentuh akan jatuh." ucapnya sedikit menjurus lelucon. "Tapi kau tahu, bahwa Sakura tidak bisa selamanya bergantung padamu. Wanita itu harus bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri."

Amarahnya seketika naik, Karin memicing tajam, menyiratkan rasa tidak suka. "Sakura sudah bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya, terbukti dari sekarang ia meneruskan hidupnya dengan menjadi penulis tanpa halangan, dia hanya membutuhkan bantuan. Sasori, jangan buat aku marah padamu karena ini."

"Oke maafkan aku." Sasori tersenyum masam, terlihat kedua manik hazel itu melembut. "Jadi setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu..." Ia melepaskan kacamata _frame_ merahnya. "Naruto si bodoh itu bilang bahwa Sasuke saat ini berpikir bahwa Sakura pasti membencinya, dan sebaliknya, Sakura saat ini berpikir bahwa Sasuke pasti membencinya. Ini membuatku gila, mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala." ucapnya diakhiri helaan napas yang cukup panjang.

Sasori ikut menghela napas. "Mereka bukan keras kepala sayang, hanya sedikit, ya... bagaimana aku menjelaskannya." Ia berdeham sejenak sebelum memulai ucapan selanjutnya. "Besarnya rasa bersalah yang mereka rasakan mengalahkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya."

"Hng..." Karin menyentuh dagunya dengan jari telunjuk, kemudian menatap bingung tunangannya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapanmu, tapi sepertinya kau berbakat untuk menjadi penulis novel romantis seperti Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Kata-katamu puitis, Tuan." Karin tertawa saat melihat pipi pria yang sebentar lagi menjadi suaminya itu memerah tipis. "Tapi aku serius! Ah bagaimana membuat mereka berdua kembali bersama? Ayolah aku senang melihat Sakura bahagia saat bersama Uchiha itu."

Sasori terdiam, kini raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Namun kini sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu. "Bagaimana jika kita kembali pasangkan Sakura dengan pria lain?"

"...Apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kali ini suasana makan malam di kediaman Uchiha terasa sangat dingin, biasanya tidak seperti ini, entahlah mungkin karena salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat tak bersemangat.

"Sasuke." Sang Ibu tersenyum lembut, mencoba memahami perasaan anak bungsunya yang sedang dilanda badai. "Ada apa sayang? Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

Sasuke tersentak kemudian menggeleng kecil, merasa bersalah karena mengacuhkan masakan sang Ibu yang dibuat khusus untuk malam ini. "Tidak, maksudku, ini enak." Ia tersenyum tipis, dan mencoba mengunyah satu sendok nasi tersebut, meski terpaksa. Ia sedang tidak lapar, tapi melihat sang ibu yang tampak kecewa karena ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh hidangan tersebut, membuat ia mengalah.

Itachi ikut menggeleng kecil, tapi untuk artian yang berbeda. Ia sangat paham apa yang dirasakan adik lucunya ini, dan mau tak mau membuat Itachi terkekeh kecil. Tanpa sadar kekehannya menyebabkan seluruh pasang mata dengan warna yang sama itu menatap serempak ke arahnya. "Maaf, aku hanya merasa lucu saja melihat Sasuke seperti itu."

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit tidak terima.

"Ya, maksudku adalah kau yang dalam mode putus cinta, itu lucu."

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Itu lucu."

Mikoto tertawa kecil, diiringi gelengan kepala. Melihat anak-anaknya walaupun sudah besar tetapi masih memiliki sifat yang kekanak-kanakan itu adalah sebuah hiburan kecil baginya. Mereka semua tahu bahwa Sasuke baru saja ditinggal pergi oleh pujaan hatinya, meski ia tidak mengenal siapa wanita merah muda yang berhasil membuat putra bungsunya menjadi sangat gelisah seperti ini, tapi Mikoto bisa menjamin, dia adalah wanita yang luar biasa.

"Sudahlah." Fugaku kini mengeluarkan suara, lalu kembali menyuap makanan di atas piringnya. "Kau lebih baik mencari wanita lain, Sasuke. Uchiha biasa dikejar, bukan mengejar."

Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tidak mendelik tajam pada sang ayah yang seenaknya berucap tanpa berpikir panjang. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa ayah." kemudian beralih menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang mengandung arti.

Itachi tahu bahwa tidak ada wanita lain yang mampu membuat Sasuke merasa panas.

"Ya." Si sulung ikut mengiyakan diiringi anggukan kepala. "Dan juga, dia harus bisa membuktikan bahwa cinta memang butuh perjuangan, bukan begitu Sasuke?"

"Hn."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh sayang, biar aku saja yang membuat tehnya."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang, tetapi dengan tubuh yang tetap menghadap ke depan, kemudian tersenyum manis. "Tidak apa-apa nenek, biar aku saja." jawabnya lalu kembali menyibukan diri dengan cangkir, gula, dan air teh.

Kosaki tersenyum lembut, cucu kesayangannya 6 bulan yang lalu datang secara tiba-tiba dan berkata bahwa akan tinggal bersamanya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, ini membuatnya tidak lagi kesepian dan sangat terbantu karena keberadaan Sakura di rumahnya. Pintu itu selalu terbuka bagi cucunya tersayang.

Namun, walaupun ia hanyalah seorang wanita tua, tapi penglihatan dan kata hati nalurinya tidak salah, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu cucunya, ada sesuatu yang salah saat pertama kali cucunya meminta untuk tinggal di sini. Emerald hijau itu kembali menatap punggung mungil dengan helaian merah muda tersebut dalam diam, ia tahu bahwa cucunya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, dan ia tidak ingin memaksa Sakura untuk menceritakan segalanya.

"Ini tehnya." Sakura mendekat ke arah wanita tua tersebut yang masih setia terduduk di kursi meja makan, meletakan cangkir berisi teh manis hangat ke hadapan nenek tersayangnya. Warna rambut dan kedua bola matanya menurun dari sang nenek, hanya saja merah muda Haruno senior itu lebih terlihat tua dibandingkan dirinya. "Apa yang nenek pikirkan?"

Kelopak mata dengan kulit yang tak lagi kencang itu mengerjap perlahan, lalu terkekeh khas orang tua. "Tidak ada sayang." jawabnya kemudian mengambil cangkir teh tersebut dan meminumnya perlahan. "Aku hanya sedang mengenang masa muda setiap kali melihatmu."

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Tapi dulu nenek lebih cantik dariku."

"Tentu saja." Wanita tua itu menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri, mau tak mau membuat Sakura tertawa, tingkal laku konyol neneknya selalu berhasil membuat perasaannya membaik dalam waktu singkat. Oleh karena itu ia memilih tinggal di sini saat masalah datang seakan berniat menghancurkan dunianya. "Tapi sayang, aku tahu... kau sedang dalam keadaan buruk, sangat buruk."

Sakura menghela napas, meski sudah memasuki usia rentan, neneknya selalu memiliki insting yang kuat akan segala hal, dan itu termasuk dirinya. "Ya." Ia tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan, lalu mendudukan diri di samping sang nenek. "Kau selalu tahu apa yang terjadi padaku."

"Karena kau cucu kesayanganku." Nenek tua itu terbatuk sesaat kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Apa ini mengenai masalah fobiamu sayang?"

"Tidak... maksudku, aku sendiri tidak yakin." Sakura menjawab tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, neneknya tahu tentang fobianya, tahu tentang masalah masa lalunya dengan Izuna, tahu tentang segala hal yang menghantui pikirannya.

"Ceritalah pada nenekmu ini, meskipun aku sudah tua, tapi aku juga pernah muda." ucapnya penuh pengertian. "Katakan... apa ini masalah Izuna lagi?"

"Bukan..." Sakura menggeleng kecil dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, saat ini logika dan hatinya saling bertolak belakang, bertentangan satu sama lain hingga membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali untuk menyusun kalimat yang pas untuk bercerita pada nenek tercintanya.

Namun, ingatan tentang bayangan seorang pria berambut raven yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya membuat hatinya kembali tercubit keras. Sakura perlahan menghembuskan napasnya ke udara, "Aku... mencintai kerabat dekat Izuna, nenek."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berpose seolah-olah berpikir ekstra keras dengan seluruh kemampuan otaknya. Namun itu hanya membuat Karin benar-benar ingin mematahkan leher pria kuning itu. "Bodoh cepat berpikir dan jangan memasang pose idiot seperti itu!"

Ia mendelik tajam, hendak mengamuk. "Diamlah mata empat! Aku sedang berpikir! Apa kau buta?!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Baik Sasori ataupun istri dari pria Uzumaki itu menghela napas panjang. Jika Karin dan Naruto disatukan maka bukan tidak mungkin suasana di sekitar mereka akan berubah menjadi medan perang.

Hinata menarik lengan kemeja sang suami. "Naruto, sudahlah..."

Naruto menghela napas gusar, lalu kembali berpose seperti sebelumnya. "Jadi inti dari masalah yang membuat kita berkumpul di sini adalah... tanpa kuberitahu kalian juga tahu. Kita akan kembali membuat Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu, benar?"

Karin mengangguk cepat, dan mendelik tajam pada Sasori yang dibalas dengan cengiran penuh rasa salah. Saran tak bermutu dari tunangannya membuat emosi Karin seketika meledak ke ubun-ubun, bagaimana bisa Sasori mengusulkan untuk mencari pria lain untuk Sakura, sedangkan fobia wanita itu hanya bisa sembuh oleh Sasuke? Sasori terkadang butuh sebuah hadiah berupa jitakan kepala.

"Aku punya ide bagus untuk itu." Karin menjentrikan jari jemari tangannya, hendak kembali melanjutkan ucapannya jika saja sebuah suara mendahuluinya.

"Tidak perlu."

Seluruh pasang mata yang berada di sana sontak menoleh ke titik yang sama, di mana seorang pria raven dengan ekspresi dingin berdiri menjulang di depan pintu kedai ramen. Kedai sengaja di tutup untuk hari ini karena digunakan untuk rapat yang di adakan oleh kedua Uzumaki tersebut. Namun entah bagaimana caranya Sasuke bisa masuk ke sana.

"S..Sasuke?! Sejak kapan kau masuk?!" Naruto nyaris berteriak heboh seraya menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya, saat pria Uchiha itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah meja yang Naruto tempati.

"Aku kemari untuk menemui Naruto." mengabaikan pria kuning tersebut yang terus menerka dari mana ia masuk, Sasuke menaruh sebuah kertas khas bersampul dengan lambang kipas merah putih pada bagian ujung kanan itu di atas meja. Membuat beberapa pasang mata di sana membulat tak percaya.

Karin berdiri dan menggebrak meja, "Apa maksudmu Uchiha?!"

Sasuke menghela napas kecil, kemudian tersenyum sedih, menatap satu persatu orang di sana terutama Naruto dengan tatapan penuh rasa menyesal. "Aku akan menikah."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Wedding Invitation**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke & Yamanaka Ino**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Genggaman tangannya pada ponsel melonggar, emerald itu membulat tak percaya diiringi dengan air yang mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata. Perasaannya pecah, hatinya luar biasa terkoyak habis, apa? Apa ini? Sasuke... sungguh? Kenapa?

 _"Sakura? Kau masih di sana? Halo halo?"_

"A..ah, ya Karin." Sial, suaranya bergetar akibat menahan rasa nyeri di hatinya. Karin tidak boleh tahu bahwa ia di sini sedang menahan tangis, tidak boleh. Sakura mencubit lengannya sebagai pelampiasan hingga memerah dan nyaris berdarah. "Selamat, untuk pernikahannya. Sasuke m-maksudku. Aku, Karin kenapa..." Ia menangis, sial sial sial! Seharusnya Sakura ikut berbahagia di sini! Tapi kenapa, kenapa ini terasa sangat menyakitinya?

 _"Sakura..."_ Karin di seberang sana juga ikut meneteskan air mata, tetapi ia masih bisa mengontrol intonasi suaranya agar tidak terdengar bahwa ia sedang berjuang untuk tidak tersedu-sedu seperti Sakura saat ini. Sahabatnya terlalu banyak mendapatkan luka, dan ia bersumpah setelah ini tidak ada lagi air mata yang akan menetes dari kedua emerald itu. _"...Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku memberitahumu."_

"Tidak! Karin, terimakasih... aku sangat berterimakasih padamu untuk ini, karena..." Sakura menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, perasaannya sudah sangat diambang batas, ia yakin sebentar lagi akan meledak dan hancur menjadi serpihan kertas. "...dengan seperti ini, aku tahu... bahwa Sasuke memang benar-benar telah membenciku."

 _"Tidak, Sakura tidak seperti itu. Sasuke tidak mempunyai alasan untuk membencimu, asal kau tahu itu."_

"Dia punya banyak alasan untuk membenciku Karin." suaranya serak, ia mengambil sedikit udara lalu menghembuskannya, berusaha menstabilkan deru napasnya yang memberat. "Terimakasih, kurasa aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke Tokyo."

Belum sempat Karin menjawab, Sakura lebih dulu menekan tombol merah pada layar ponselnya, sambungan telepon terputus dan berakhir dengan tangisan keras dari Sakura. Ruangan kamar yang gelap itu, seolah berubah menjadi lubang kesedihannya.

Niat Sakura untuk kembali dan mencoba memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sasuke hancur sudah, setelah ia bercerita dan neneknya bilang bahwa tidak ada yang salah di antara keduanya serta belum terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Namun, jika sudah seperti ini, apa yang ia bisa? Mendatangi kediaman Sasuke dan mengamuk di sana? Hei siapa memangnya dia? Siapa Sakura bagi Sasuke?

"Tuhan... kenapa harus seperti ini. Kenapa harus aku."

Sakura tak menyadari, bahwa di balik pintu kamarnya, nenek Kosaki bersandar pada dinding mendengar semua percakapan sang cucu, ia memeluk erat selimut tebal yang niatnya akan ia berikan untuk Sakura tidur malam ini. Wajahnya yang telah memiliki banyak keriput karena termakan usia itu tersenyum pilu.

Tanpa diminta, setetes air mata ikut turun melalui emerald yang mulai rabun tersebut. Seolah ikut merasakan sakit yang cucunya rasakan saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hn, bagaimana?" Uchiha Itachi terdiam, menunggu jawaban dari seseorang di seberang sana. Tak lama, senyumnya melebar. "Kerja bagus. Setelah itu tentukan jadwal keberangkatan untukku ke sana."

Ia berjalan seraya memegang ponselnya, sesekali menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, terimakasih." dan sambungan telepon terputus. Itachi menghela napas lega, dan menggadah menatap pintu ruang kerja pribadi adik satu-satunya. Ia yakin di dalam sana Sasuke akan terlihat sangat konyol saat ini. "Permisi." ucapnya setelah mengetuk pintu dan membukanya.

Benar dugaannya, Sasuke di sana duduk dengan tampang garang layaknya seorang bos yang akan mengamuk dan bersiap untuk menghancurkan gedung kantor. "Kau akhirnya tahu cara bertamu yang sopan." cibir Sasuke diiringi dengan dengusan kecil.

"Terserahlah." Kedua oniks itu berputar bosan, sifat keras adiknya ternyata masih melekat dengan sempurna. "Aku datang kemari hanya ingin memberitahumu, bahwa aku akan pergi selama dua hari keluar kota, untuk suatu urusan penting."

"Hn, lalu?"

"Jangan rindu padaku."

Sudut bibirnya berkedut nyeri, "Kau kemari hanya untuk itu?" Sasuke berdiri hendak bersiap untuk melempar pot bunga yang berada di atas mejanya pada sang kakak.

"Oke baiklah aku pergi!" Itachi terdiam sesaat setelah membalikan tubuhnya, kemudian tersenyum tanpa Sasuke lihat. "Oh ya Sasuke."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau mau ikut?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir-akhir ini Sakura menjadi lebih pendiam, senyuman yang biasanya terlihat kini hilang entah kemana, ia hanya akan membuka suara jika memang benar-benar dalam percakapan penting, aura tubuhnya mati, ia seolah hidup tapi tak bernyawa. Tubuhnya semakin kurus karena jarangnya pasokan makanan yang masuk, tulisan dalam novelnya berubah, apapun yang ia tulis menjadi berantakan hingga novelnya sampai saat ini belum mencapai kata final.

Hah, putus cinta ternyata seperti ini.

Ia bertompang dagu seraya memandang kosong layar laptopnya yang menyala, pikirannya melayang dan terfokus pada dua objek.

Pernikahan.

Sasuke.

Ia bukan anak remaja labil yang seharusnya larut dalam kesedihan kisah cinta, hidupnya sekarang adalah yang terpenting, hidupnya, hidup kedua orang tuanya, dan hidup nenek kesayangannya. Tapi, ya Tuhan ini sungguh...

Matanya memanas, disusul dengan setetes air yang turun melalui pipi kirinya. Tapi Sakura masih tak bergeming, ia menangis entah untuk yang kesekian kali, tapi gerak badannya membeku.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk, barulah Sakura tersentak dan segera menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya. "Masuklah nek."

Nenek Kosaki membuka pintu dan tersenyum lembut seraya membawa segelas susu putih hangat di tangannya. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, sayang?" ucapnya diiringi langkah kaki yang mendekat, dan duduk di samping sang cucu.

"Baik." jawabnya. Sakura berpura-pura sibuk menggerakkan jari jemari tangannya di atas _keyboard_ laptop, walau sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia tulis.

"Sakura." Lagi, nenek tua itu tersenyum. Ia mengelus bahu kecil cucu merah mudanya kemudian berkata. "Kau lupa bahwa kau adalah pembohong yang buruk?"

Gerakan tangannya terhenti, Sakura lantas tersenyum kikuk. "Ah... ya." ucapnya setelah menerima susu putih yang neneknya bawa, dan meminumnya sedikit. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak ingin membuat neneknya ini khawatir karena ia sama sekali belum mengisi perutnya sejak pagi. "Aku hanya sedikit kesulitan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini."

"Benarkah?" Kosaki sedikit memicing untuk membaca tulisan-tulisan kecil di dalam layar sana, ia menggeleng diiringi kekehan kecil. "Maaf sayang, tapi untuk itu aku tidak bisa membantu. Bakatku hanya di dapur dan juga mengurus cucuku."

"Nenek... aku bukan anak kecil."

"Hm, aku tahu." Ia tertawa renyah. "Oh bagaimana jika kau berjalan-jalan keluar? Mungkin saja ide untuk tulisanmu akan muncul."

"Dan memancing fobiaku keluar? Ah tidak nek, terimakasih." Sakura menggeleng kecil dan kembali menggerakkan jari jemarinya, berusaha membuat suatu kata yang akan menjadi isi dari novelnya.

"Ayolah sayang, sejak kau kemari, yang kau lakukan hanyalah berdiam diri di kamar. Sesekali kau harus merasakan udara luar."

"Aku sudah merasakannya saat aku membuka jendela kamar, nenek."

"Bagaimana dengan aspal jalanan?"

"Mereka keras."

"Hmm... bagaimana dengan daun-daun musim gugur?"

Kali ini Sakura terdiam, oh ia sampai lupa bahwa sekarang sudah masuk akhir bulan September, yang berarti sudah memasuki musim gugur. Musim kesukaannya setelah musim semi, kenapa ia bisa lupa? Ah sial, pikirannya terlalu dipenuhi oleh masalah hidupnya.

Kosaki tertawa, ia sangat tahu apa yang cucunya sukai. Berjalan-jalan di sekitar pohon-pohon dengan daun berwarna merah kekuningan adalah kegiatan sehari-hari Sakura saat musim gugur. "Jadi?"

Sakura akhirnya menghela napas cukup panjang, dan mengangguk singkat. "Oke baiklah, nenek menang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Indah seperti biasa. Dedaunan dengan warna merah kekuningan adalah tontonan favoritenya saat musim gugur, membuat suasana hatinya tenang dalam sekejap. Sakura memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel karena udara sore hari ini cukup dingin, tetapi terasa sangat damai karena diiringi sapuan angin halus. Hanya sedikit orang yang saat ini ia lihat, beruntung karena hanya ada satu atau dua orang pria di sini.

Ia menggadah, tersenyum pada dedaunan yang bergoyang seakan melambai padanya. Namun entah mengapa, hatinya kosong, keindahan yang Tuhan ciptakan hanya mampu membuat beberapa persen suasana hatinya membaik, sisanya hilang terbawa oleh kabar buruk yang diberitahukan sahabatnya.

Jantungnya berdebar, perasaan sakit dihatinya datang lagi. Sakura mengambil sebuah note kecil dari dalam saku mantel dan memilih duduk di salah satu bangku jalan yang tersedia. Menulis sepatah kata yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas di kepalanya.

 _'Although you are very small and your kind have existed in the universe for only a short time, you are and important part of something very large and very beautiful.'_

Waktu pertemuan mereka memang singkat, dan mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu tanpa bantuan Naruto dan Karin, tapi... ia bahagia. Jika memang akhirnya mereka tidak bersama, maka tak apa, ia bisa mengingat Sasuke sebagai teman masa lalu terindah dalam hidupnya. Datang lalu pergi. Ini adalah salahnya, jika saja ia tidak pergi dari acara itu secara tiba-tiba, mungkin saja... Sasuke masih bersamanya.

Sakura mengedipkan kedua kelopak matanya cepat, gawat ia hampir saja akan menangis, tidak boleh, jangan, jangan lagi.

Sapuan angin kecil membuat helaian rambutnya terbang. Ia menghela napas panjang, namun pelan, berusaha untuk menormalkan deru napasnya yang melambat. Hingga sepasang sepatu hitam berhenti dan berada tepat di depannya, membuat ia menggadah dan bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang oniks kelam di depan sana.

Pria itu tersenyum simpul. "Haruno Sakura?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Kau boleh menjauh dariku, tapi tolong, jangan pernah berpikir untuk membenciku walau hanya sedikit... Sial... Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."**_

Sakura membatu, rekaman suara yang pria di hadapannya putar seakan menjungkir balikkan isi perutnya, tanpa sadar telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin dilengkapi getaran kecil. Itu suara yang selama setengah tahun belakangan ini ia rindukan, Sasuke... benarkah?

"Kau mendengarnya sendiri dari awal." Uchiha Itachi menghela napas berat, "Dia menjadi gila dan berubah seperti pria _workaholic_ tingkat tinggi. Setelah kau menghilang tanpa kabar, dia menjadi sangat temperamen, bahkan Naruto sering menjadi korban meskipun ia tidak salah apa-apa." Kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya, ingatan tentang Sasuke yang mendatangi pihak penerbit novel yang Sakura buat, untuk meminta alamat di mana Sakura tinggal tidak mendapatkan hasil. Saat itu ia ingat, sangat ingat, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke yang setengah kerasukan.

Wanita itu masih menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap pria yang entah bagaimana caranya dapat mengetahui kediaman barunya selama setengah tahun ini. Uchiha Itachi, yang mengaku sebagai satu-satunya kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke secara tiba-tiba tanpa dipersilahkan duduk di sampingnya dan memutar rekaman suara yang secara diam-diam ia ambil saat mengintrogasi Sasuke.

Suara itu... ia merindukannya, sangat rindu. Tapi ketakutannya lebih mendominasi isi pikirannya, saat ini pun ia masih merasa takut pada pria yang duduk di sampingnya, meski dengan jarak yang terpaut cukup jauh. Emeraldnya untuk yang kesekian kali kembali memanas, hatinya seakan terhantam puluhan batu besar. Tidak, jangan menangis lagi, ia sudah berjanji.

"Hei, Izuna yang salah di sini. Tapi kenapa kau memilih untuk menyiksa Sasuke?" Itachi kembali bersuara, menoleh ke arah samping dan melihat wanita itu menangis tanpa suara dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tersenyum simpul, "Dan kau mendengarnya sendiri, bahwa Sasuke memang sempat menganggapmu sebagai percobaan obat kelainannya, tapi itu dulu... dia, banyak berubah semenjak mengenalmu, asal kau tahu."

Pria itu selalu merasa panas saat berada di dekatnya, itu berarti, selama bersamanya Sasuke selalu menahan diri, dan itu berhasil. Dia... memang luar biasa. Uchiha Itachi benar, Sasuke tidak bersalah di sini, tapi kenapa... kenapa Sakura tega melakukan ini? Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke memang benar-benar mencintainya. Oleh karena itu Sakura memilih pergi, dan meminta Karin dan pihak penerbit tutup mulut jika ada yang bertanya kediamannya.

"Aku... aku, maaf."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ia kembali menangis tersedu-sedu.

Bodoh.

"Tapi kau juga harus ingat, adanya sebuah kata terlambat jika tidak bergerak lebih cepat." Itachi tersenyum sendu. "Sasuke akan menikah, minggu depan karena permintaan ibu kami."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memandang kosong ke arah depan, dengan bertompang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya pada balkon kamar, sesuatu mengusik pikirannya, dan ini sangat mengganggunya. Setelah ia memberikan undangan palsu tentang pernikahannya pada Naruto dan sepupu merahnya itu, mereka berdua kompak meneror Sasuke dengan berbagai pesan singkat, juga telepon beruntun pada jam tidurnya yang menyebabkan ponsel tak berdosanya bergoyang semalaman. Mereka gila.

Salahkan Itachi kakaknya yang memberinya usul tentang undangan palsu sialan itu, Itachi bilang bahwa itu akan membantu masalahnya, tapi yang datang hanyalah menambah beban hidupnya. Dan juga, siapa itu Yamanaka Ino? Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal nama tersebut. Kakaknya gila, mereka semua akan membuat isi kepalanya meledak.

Satu helaan napas panjang keluar, Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya dan tersenyum sedih. Bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang? Apa yang sedang wanita itu lakukan? Ia merasa hampir gila karena merindukan wanita itu, sangat rindu. Sakura tidak bisa lagi ia hubungi, mungkin wanita itu mengganti nomor ponselnya.

Ditambah lagi kakaknya pergi entah kemana, memang sebelumnya Itachi mengajak Sasuke untuk ikut bersamanya, tapi pekerjaannya di sini tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja. Ia tidak mau membuat perusahaannya bangkrut dan pegawai-pegawainya menjadi pengangguran di kemudian hari.

Hingga sebuah getaran pada ponselnya membuat lamunannya membubarkan diri seketika, kedua oniksnya berputar bosan, kemungkinan besar adalah teror konyol Naruto dan sepupunya. Tanpa melihat nama sang penelepon, Sasuke menekan tombol hijau di sana. "Apa?!"

 _"Ow Sasuke tenanglah, ini aku."_

Ia menggeram rendah, suara tenang dengan intonasi menjengkelkan ini. "Kakak, ini sudah malam. Ada apa?"

 _"Aku hanya merindukan adik tersayangku."_ godanya dengan kekehan kecil, ia sangat tahu bahwa Sasuke saat ini sedang menahan diri untuk tidak meneriakinya, tapi ia tidak perduli. _"Apa kau tahu siapa yang sedang bersamaku saat ini?"_ lanjutnya dengan tatapan yang beralih pada sosok wanita merah muda di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak perduli." jawab Sasuke jujur, isi pikirannya hanya terfokus pada Sakura, masa bodoh dengan omong kosong kakaknya saat ini.

 _"Jahat sekali."_ Itachi menghela napas kecil, kemudian ikut menahan tawa saat melihat nenek tua yang duduk di hadapannya terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban sinis di seberang ponselnya. Sengaja ia menghidupkan mode pengeras suara agar orang-orang di sekitarnya dapat mendengar suara adik lucunya ini. _"Apa yang kau lakukan saat ini?"_

"Apa itu penting?" Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada dalam otak pintar kakaknya, kenapa Itachi sebenarnya? "Dan dimana kakak sekarang?"

 _"Bertemu seseorang."_ jawab Itachi santai. _"Oh dan jangan bilang kau saat ini sedang melamun di balkon kamar."_

"Kau tahu tanpa harus kuberitahu, kak." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian kembali berkata dengan nada suara yang sedikit lebih kecil. "Kau tahu bahwa aku masih memikirkan dan merindukannya."

 _"Siapa?"_

"Sakura."

Jantungnya berdebar keras, subjek yang Sasuke maksud saat ini sedang duduk tepat di samping Itachi dengan mencengkram erat bajunya sendiri menahan tangis, ia merindukan suara itu, dan pemiliknya juga merindukannya. Sedangkan nenek Kosaki hanya mampu tersenyum simpul melihat raut wajah cucunya perlahan berubah menjadi lebih hidup.

Itachi tersenyum lebar, ia berhasil memancing Sasuke. _"Kenapa? Bukankah seminggu lagi kau menikah? Belajarlah untuk melupakan masa lalu, Sasuke."_

"Diamlah, aku hanya akan menikah dengan Sakura." jawab Sasuke jengkel, tanpa ia tahu sepasang emerald di sana melebar sempurna mendengar ucapannya. "Jika kau meneleponku malam-malam hanya untuk berbicara omong kosong. Maka selamat tidur, kakak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau dengar?" Itachi tertawa renyah lalu mengusap helaian rambutnya sedikit lelah. "Meskipun Sasuke akan menikah, tapi dia masih hanya memikirkan dirimu. Sakura. Dia jahat sekali."

Sakura menunduk, membuat wajahnya tertutupi oleh helaian rambutnya. Sasuke bilang bahwa dia merindukannya, dia bilang bahwa hanya akan menikah dengan dirinya. Apakah itu benar? Luka di hatinya seolah lenyap, tergantikan oleh rasa bahagia yang luar biasa. Tapi, jika memang benar Sasuke masih merindukannya, bukankah apa yang pria itu lakukan salah?

Sasuke akan menikah.

Kenyataan itu kembali menghantamnya.

"Sasuke itu anak yang penurut, ia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan Ibu. Tapi..." Itachi menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Sakura menggadah dengan kedua mata yang memerah. "...Jika kau kembali, mungkin ia bisa membujuk Ibu agar membatalkan pernikahannya meski terdengar mustahil. Kau tahu, ia kadang berbuat hal gila hanya demi keinginannya dapat tercapai."

Kosaki terbatuk sejenak, lalu berdeham. "Jadi... maksudmu Sakura masih mempunyai kesempatan, bukan begitu nak?"

Itachi mengangguk yakin. "Hn."

Dan Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku terkejut saat Itachi berkata bahwa kau ingin menemuiku, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum, meski Izuna tahu bahwa senyuman itu tidak benar-benar senyuman tulus. Senyum wanita itu masih mengandung ketakutan di dalamnya, dan itu semua tak luput dari pandangannya. Wanita itu tumbuh sebagai wanita dewasa yang kuat, dan ia menyesal pernah melukai hati si merah muda.

"Maaf."

Perkataan Izuna tadi bersamaan dengan angin musim gugur yang berhembus, membuat Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia membutuhkan keberanian yang tinggi sebelum meminta kakak Sasuke agar menghubungi Izuna dan mempertemukan keduanya, ketakutannya masih ada, dan mungkin akan terus membekas jika bertemu dengan Izuna, tapi demi menghapus segala rasa benci di hatinya ia akan melakukan segala cara.

"Maaf untuk segalanya, Sakura. Aku sungguh menyesal. Maafkan aku."

"Aku tahu." jawab Sakura pelan, ia tak berani mengeluarkan suara yang lebih keras dari ini, setidaknya dengan suara rendah, Izuna tidak akan tahu bahwa ia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menangis histeris dan berlari dari tempat duduknya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya dengan mudah."

Izuna terdiam. "Aku memang brengsek, tapi tolong..." Ia menggantung ucapannya, kemudian menatap kedua emerald di depan sana dengan tatapan terluka. "...jangan menyiksa kerabatku yang benar-benar mencintaimu."

Ia sontak meremas rok yang dikenakannya kencang. Izuna tahu.

"Aku yang bersalah padamu, limpahkan semua rasa benci dan kesalmu padaku, kau bahkan boleh memukuliku sekarang, atau bahkan hal-hal gila yang akan kau lakukan. Apa saja. Tapi kumohon dengan sangat, jangan menambah rasa bersalahku dengan membuat Sasuke ikut masuk ke dalam masalah ini."

"Aku tidak pernah berniat seperti itu, tidak sama sekali." Raut wajahnya terlihat tenang, seolah Sakura baru saja melepaskan beban berat yang selama ini menjadi bayang-bayang buruk hidupnya. Tanpa diduga, sebuah senyuman tulus kini terbentuk sempurna di wajahnya, membuat Izuna terperangah. "Dan Izuna... aku memaafkanmu, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk balas dendam atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku di masa lalu, dan jujur, rasa benci juga takut saat bertatap muka denganmu, sampai saat ini masih aku rasakan."

Izuna tersenyum miris, perasaannya seakan tercabik ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura yang dilengkapi dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau... penyebab fobiaku, tapi kau juga dulu pernah sangat aku cintai. Itulah sebabnya." Sakura mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya kencang, sesuatu dalam dirinya mengamuk. "Aku... percaya padamu Izuna, sangat. Dan kau menghancurkanku dengan segala perkataan dan perbuatanmu yang tak pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya."

Izuna panik, Sakura menunduk dengan tubuh kecilnya yang perlahan bergetar. "Sakura, maaf, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh." Kedua matanya memanas, keadaan berantakan wanita di hadapannya saat ini adalah kesalahannya, dan ia merasa menjadi manusia paling berdosa di muka bumi.

"Ya... setidaknya sekarang, aku merasa lebih baik." Sakura kembali menggadah, wajahnya terlihat sedikit berwarna, dengan santai Sakura berkata. "Bolehkah aku menamparmu?"

Ia tertegun, atas dosa besarnya, Sakura hanya berniat untuk memberinya sebuah tamparan? Sial, ia ternyata sudah kehilangan bunga yang dulu sangat mencintainya. Izuna tersenyum tipis, dan mengangguk. "Lakukanlah."

Sakura mengambil sedikit udara, kemudian mengangkat telapak tangannya. Melihat Izuna menutup mata bersiap untuk mendapatkan tamparannya membuat Sakura mau tak mau harus mempersiapkan diri. Dan...

 _ **PLAK!**_

Perih pada bagian pipi kanannya tak membuat Izuna bergeming, tak lama kemudian ia membuka kembali kelopak matanya dan melihat Sakura tersenyum manis di depan sana. "Dengan begini, aku merasa sedikit lebih baik." Izuna ikut tersenyum lebar, lalu tertawa. Membuat Sakura menyadari satu hal. "Izuna, ada apa dengan gigimu?"

"Oh... ya, ini karena Sasuke." Izuna menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Dia menghajarku habis-habisan tepat setelah kau meninggalkannya di acara perusahaan, apa aku terlihat jelek?"

"Ya." Sakura menjawab dengan raut wajah serius. "Kau... jadi terlihat mirip nenekku." ucapnya diiringi kekehan kecil.

"Dasar." Izuna tertawa. "Dan Sakura, terimakasih..."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Berusahalah menjadi seperti Tuhan. Yang selalu memaafkan, meski tahu berapa banyak dosa yang diperbuat."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke mengacak helaian rambutnya kasar, pekerjaannya sejak tadi pagi tak kunjung selesai, ini membuatnya harus terus menerus duduk di atas kursi dan mempelototi layar komputernya dengan seksama. Ia bahkan tidak sempat keluar untuk makan siang, dan sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam, sial ia harus kembali lembur karena pekerjaan ini. Seharian berada di depan komputer dan duduk tanpa melakukan aktifitas berat membuat gerak badannya berubah menjadi kaku.

Setelah merenggangkan sedikit otot tubuhnya, Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju kaca jendela dalam ruang pribadinya. Kota besar Tokyo saat malam terlihat sangat indah, lampu-lampu menyala serta beberapa orang berlalu-lalang di jalanan membuat perasaanya sedikit membaik. Ia kemudian beralih menatap sofa yang berada di samping kirinya, tempat dimana ia dan Sakura pertama kali bersentuhan fisik satu sama lain.

Ia masih tetap merindukannya wanita itu. Sampai kapan pun.

Oniksnya meredup sedih, semua yang ia lakukan sia-sia, ia hanyalah pria bodoh yang dengan mudahnya membuat Sakura pergi tanpa mencegahnya terlebih dulu. Dan sekarang, ia tak yakin bisa sepenuhnya kembali membuka hati untuk wanita lain.

Sasuke kembali mendekati meja kerjanya, mematikan komputer lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya dari dalam laci.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura kembali melihat kantung belanjaannya, semua yang ia butuhkan untuk mengisi lemari makanan di apartemen barunya sudah ia peroleh. Ia telah kembali ke Tokyo dan tak lupa memberitahu Karin tentang kedatangannya. Sebelumnya Sakura sempat bimbang saat Itachi mengajaknya untuk kembali ke Tokyo, karena itu berarti ia harus meninggalkan neneknya seorang diri, tetapi neneknya berpesan jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya di sana, Sakura juga harus mementingkan masa depannya.

Beban berat dalam hidupnya terangkat dengan permintaan maaf tulus dari Izuna kemarin siang, ini sama seperti sebelum ia menderita androfobia, dan mungkin saja fobia itu saat ini telah hilang. Tapi, ia masih tidak yakin, fobia hilang tidak semudah yang dipikirkan. Dulu, fobianya hilang karena Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sejak Sakura kembali ke Tokyo ia sama sekali belum mengunjungi Sasuke, baik di kantor atau di mana pun. Sehingga ia yakin sepenuhnya pria itu belum mengetahui bahwa ia telah kembali, Itachi bilang bahwa ia tidak akan memberitahu Sasuke sampai Sakura sendiri yang muncul ke hadapan pria itu. Tapi, apa yang akan dia lakukan saat kembali bertatap muka dengan Sasuke? Meminta maaf? Atau apa?

Ah itu bisa ia pikirkan nanti, dan yang terpenting adalah... bagaimana jika Sasuke ada di sini sekarang, detik ini juga, di hadapannya, dengan kedua oniks yang membulat sempurna.

Sial,

Itu benar-benar Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

Bagaimana ini? Lari? Apa Sakura harus benar-benar lari? Sasuke masih tetap tampan sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu, ini membuat jetak jantungnya berirama dengan cepat, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ya Tuhan, ini di luar perkiraannya. Tidak! Bodoh bodoh, ia bahkan terlalu serius berpikir hingga tidak menyadari tempat sekitar, ini adalah daerah kantor tempat Sasuke bekerja.

"Sa..suke?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobilnya tidak mau menyala dan itu membuat Sasuke menggeram lalu memukul setir mobilnya kencang, beruntung benda itu cukup kuat hingga tidak terlepas dari tempatnya. Mau tak mau membuatnya harus menelpon sang kakak dan meminta untuk menjemputnya di sini, tetapi Itachi hanya bersedia menjemputnya di halte dekat kantor, dan sialnya adalah, lokasi halte itu cukup jauh.

Namun, kesialannya ternyata berujung indah, sosok dewi berada beberapa langkah di hadapannya, berdiri dengan wajah yang masih tetap cantik seperti terakhir ia melihatnya. Seperti mimpi, wanita merah muda yang selama setengah tahun lebih belakangan ini ia rindukan duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Sasuke sangat ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat dan berkata bahwa ia sangat merindukan Sakura sebanyak ribuan kali. Tetapi melihat raut wajah Sakura yang kelewat tegang membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

Apakah wanita itu tidak senang akan kehadirannya?

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang sedang menetralkan detak jantungnya, apakah saat ini wajahnya memerah? Tidak, pasti tidak, ayolah ini mudah. Mereka tidak bisa terus-menerus berdiam diri di bangku halte, berselimut keheningan malam, tanpa ada salah satu yang berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan.

"Sejak kapan?" Akhirnya Sasuke lebih dulu membuka suara. Ia berucap seraya menatap Sakura yang sedikit menunduk melihat aspal jalanan, entah mengapa wanita itu sekarang terlihat sedikit lebih tenang, mereka bahkan duduk tanpa jarak tertentu yang biasanya Sakura buat.

Sakura yang paham betul maksud dari pertanyaan Sasuke menjawab dengan nada suara rendah. "Baru kemarin." jawabnya tanpa memandang lawan, membuat Sasuke tersenyum getir, Sakura mungkin memang tidak menyukai keberadaannya. "Kudengar kau akan menikah, jadi... aku kembali, karena akan sangat jahat jika aku tidak datang pada pernikahan temanku. Ya 'kan?"

Karena itu? Hanya karena itu Sakura kembali? Jadi bukan karena wanita itu merindukannya? Sungguh? Wanita itu tidak perduli padanya dan hanya datang karena menghormatinya sebagai teman? Sasuke tanpa sadar menahan napas, rasa sesak kini memenuhi dadanya, paru-parunya terasa mengecil dan membuat udara yang mampu masuk menjadi sangat terbatas.

Keadaan menjadi hening, suasana di antara keduanya berubah menjadi luar biasa canggung. Sakura memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya kuat, ya Tuhan, ia telah berbohong. Tentu saja alasan ia kembali ke sini adalah karena Sasuke, ia merindukannya, tapi ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan adalah salah. Tidak sepantasnya ia merindukan calon suami orang lain. Sakura ingin menangis sekarang.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan sorot mata terluka. Hatinya tercubit, apa ia telah salah berucap? Kenapa, kenapa? "Sasuke?"

"Maaf." Sasuke menunduk, lalu mengusap permukaan kulit wajahnya kasar. "Aku seharusnya menyadari ini semua dari awal, bahwa aku hanyalah seorang teman bagimu."

Alisnya mengkerut bingung, Sakura tanpa sadar kembali mencubit lengannya keras, ada rasa tak sabar dalam dirinya untuk menunggu ucapan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Tapi..." Sasuke kembali menatap kedua emerald indah di depan sana, sekilas ia dapat melihat kilat kerinduan yang teramat besar di kedua iris tersebut. Ia terdiam, haruskah ia mengatakannya sekarang? Tapi, sesuatu dalam dirinya mengamuk, Sakura harus tahu perasaannya, ia akan menerima apapun jawaban dari Sakura jika memang wanita itu benar-benar menolaknya. "...aku mencintaimu."

Kata-kata sakral yang keluar dari bibir pria tampan di sampingnya membuat Sakura diam seribu bahasa, lidahnya kelu hanya untuk sekedar menelan ludah. Kedua matanya memanas, ia telah menunggu cukup lama untuk mendengar kata cinta langsung dari Sasuke. Tapi sekarang, entah mengapa ia merasa sakit. "Tapi kau akan menikah, Sasuke, ini salah."

"Katakan yang sejujurnya, Sakura." Deru napasnya memberat, Sasuke terdiam sejenak sesaat ketika menyadari bahwa tadi Sakura berucap dengan nada suara yang bergetar, seperti menahan tangis. "Kau kembali, hanya karena untuk menghadiri **pernikahanku** , atau **untukku**?"

Sapuan angin halus bertiup, membuat helaian rambut berbeda warna itu ikut bergoyang.

Tatapan kedua oniks itu seakan menghipnotisnya, Sakura membeku, haruskah ia menjawabnya? Haruskah? Hatinya tercubit nyeri saat Sasuke mengucapkan kata pernikahanku dengan raut wajah serius. Ini menakut-nakutinya. Ya Tuhan, tolong ia mencintai Sasuke. "Aku..." Suaranya tercekat, bagaimana sekarang? Tapi, lebih baik menyampaikan perasaannya daripada tidak sama sekali. "...kembali untukmu."

Seketika kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya, bagai bunga-bunga yang mekar layaknya musim semi. Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar, ia senang, luar biasa bahagia, sekarang ia hanya perlu terus membuat Sakura jujur akan perasaannya. "Kenapa?"

Katakan yang sejujurnya, sekarang.

Sakura!

"Karena, aku mencintaimu. Sasuke, aku tahu ini gila, maksudku kau akan menikah, kita, bukan tapi aku tidak seharusnya seperti ini." Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Sakura yang berada dipangkuannya bergetar, setetes air mata terjun bebas di pipi kirinya membuat Sasuke tertegun. Sakura menangis... untuknya? "Maafkan aku, setelah kau menikah, aku akan pergi. J-jadi, terimakasih." Sakura menoleh ke arah samping, melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatap penuh padanya. Apa ia salah bicara? Apa ia terlihat aneh berbicara sambil menangis?

Namun ternyata, respon Sasuke sangat jauh dari yang ia pikirkan. Sasuke tertawa. Sungguh, tertawa? "A-apa? Aku terlihat aneh?" Sakura buru-buru menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya, dan mengkedip-kedipkan kelopak matanya agar berhenti berkaca-kaca. "Berhenti tertawa Sasuke, apa ada yang lucu di sini?" tanyanya heran.

"Maaf." Pria yang masih mengenakan stelan pakaian kantor itu memegangi sisi kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum. "Kenapa kau sangat yakin bahwa aku akan menikah?"

"Karin, dia memberitahuku." jawab Sakura yakin dengan alisnya yang terangkat naik, kenapa Sasuke tidak menampilkan ekspresi tertentu? Kenapa, kenapa pria itu malah berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang bagai dilanda hujan badai? Sasuke menatapnya intens tanpa berkedip, dan itu membuatnya gugup. "Kenapa?"

Tangan kanannya terulur ke depan, menyentuh lembut pipi Sakura yang pucat dan dingin. Wanita itu terdiam, tidak menampilkan reaksi tertentu, dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Fobiamu sembuh?"

"Uh... aku tidak tahu." Sakura baru saja akan menunduk jika Sasuke tidak menahan dagunya agar terus menatap tepat ke dalam kedua oniks tersebut. Sasuke menggeser duduknya menjadi lebih dekat, membiarkan Sakura membeku ketika ibu jarinya mengelus pelan kulit bibir wanita tersebut. Sakura terengah, napasnya menjadi sedikit memberat. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan?

"Ketakutan dalam kedua matamu menghilang." Sasuke berkata sinis, sangat memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedang mencurigai sesuatu. "Siapa?"

"Apa, siapa maksudmu?" Sakura balik bertanya, apa yang Sasuke maksud tentang siapa?

"Obat barumu."

Wanita itu terdiam, terjebak antara tatapan oniks di hadapannya yang menuntut. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia berkedip, ah Sakura paham. "Aku tidak mempunyai obat selain dirimu." jawabnya. "Mungkin belum."

"Jangan." Sasuke menjawab cepat. "Jangan cari obat lain, selain aku."

Tunggu, kenapa rasanya ini jauh dari topik awal yang mereka bicarakan? Bukankah mereka sedang membicarakan tentang pernikahan Sasuke? Tapi kenapa ini seolah-olah tidak ada hal penting, selain pertemuan mereka?

Sedangkan Sasuke, saat ini ia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, rasanya ia mulai bisa membaca situasi yang kakaknya perbuat. Tentang awal dari undangan pernikahan palsu itu, dan kepulangan Sakura. Senyumnya merekah tanpa menyadari wanita di hadapannya yang kebingungan.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya ke udara dengan perasaan berdebar. Itachi menyuruhnya untuk memberitahu kedua Uzumaki itu tentang pernikahan palsunya, dengan melampirkan surat undangan yang tentunya juga tidak benar sebagai bukti. Agar Karin memberitahu Sakura, dan melihat apakah Sakura perduli atau tidak, lalu terbukti wanita itu kembali dengan alasan akan menghadiri pernikahannya. Walau Sasuke tahu.

Wanita itu merasa sakit.

Tuhan, dia mencintai Sakura dengan teramat sangat.

"Haruno Sakura..."

Dan detik itu juga, Sakura merasakan bahwa detak jantungnya berhenti sesaat, tepat ketika bibir Sasuke menekan pada bibirnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Sudahkah menemukannya?"**_

 _ **.**_

— **END—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Oke jauh dari ekspetasi ya ini endingnya www maapkeun *diinjag* ada yang janggal ga sih? Atau berlebihan? Atau terkesan maksa? Atau aneh? Atau gaje? Atau sama kayak fic lain lagi mungkin? /heh. Aku terima semua kritik dan saran pembaca dengan lapang dada, tapi kayaknya review Nyonya Guest itu sangat menyakiti aku dengan secar langsung dia menyangka aku ini plagiat dari kak Icha-Icha, sakit tau ga? Ini murni hasil dari ilmu aku berkencan dengan beberapa novel romantis, juga para idola author legend di beberapa situs (bukan di sini)**

 **Dan makasih banyak buat support kalian *lope* maaf banget gabales reviewnya :" tapi aku baca semua kok xD review kalian penyemangat aku nomor satu *tarik ingus* s** **ampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya! Jangan bosen bosen sama cerita gajeboo aku :'9 I love you! *kissu kissu***

 **Btw, mau bonus chapter ga? Kwkkw xD review ya! Nanti aku coba buat :3**


End file.
